


终成眷属

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 地球的布鲁斯·韦恩与氪星的卡尔-艾尔为了星球之间的利益与和平选择了联姻，但他们的婚后生活实在是糟糕透顶，他们的补救措施更是无可救药。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.SBS清水无差，HE，伪政治联姻设定，双向暗恋，身份情趣，这是一个简简单单谈恋爱的傻白甜故事；
> 
> 2.为了情节上的逻辑自洽，改编了漫画中关于新氪星剧情的大部分设定，并夸大了布鲁斯·韦恩这一角色在各个领域的影响力，但并不影响主要剧情的发展；
> 
> 3.弃权声明：本文直接灵感来源于莎士比亚同名喜剧All’s well that ends well，文中的故事发生在MOS之后，但并非全部建立在DCEU的世界观上，后文还将借用一些BVS的情节和设定，如有雷同，版权不属于我；
> 
> 4.警告：OOC预警，本文中蝙蝠侠做出的一些重要选择将被解读成以爱情为动机。

“您好，佐-艾尔阁下。”

一个年轻男子的身影出现在了视频通话的另一端。他的坐姿十分端正，表情也相当严肃。看起来就价值不菲的斜纹西装外套上没有一丁点儿褶皱，衬衫扣子也规规矩矩地一直系到了最顶端，甚至连领带都不偏不倚地待在领口的中垂线上。他的头发被发胶收拾得服服帖帖，可以看出他对这次视频通话十分地重视。

“你好，韦恩先生。”

佐-艾尔相对随意地坐在一把舒适的椅子上，微笑着回应了对方的问好。即使以氪星人的标准来看，眼前黑发蓝眼的青年男子也称得上是一表人才。很显然他接受过地球上优质的高等教育，手里掌握着足以和坎多城匹敌的经济资源，在政坛上似乎也颇具影响力，这些庞大的背景支撑让这个年轻人的周身洋溢着难以掩饰的自信，又或者说，傲慢。关于他的资料佐-艾尔自认已经了解得足够透彻，布鲁斯·韦恩是一个彻头彻尾的商人，商人的天性就是追逐利益。而这一点令坎多城的领袖对他的拜访一直保持着谨慎与怀疑的态度。

 

这是公元2018年。距离他们打败布莱尼亚克，从瓶子里解放了坎多城只有短短两年时间，而距卡尔-艾尔与佐德将军之间的那场著名战斗也才刚刚过去了五年。在此期间，地球人对氪星人的态度经历了恐惧、怀疑、敌视，继而发展成惊叹、崇拜、赞美。但在佐-艾尔与阿露拉携手于太阳系中重建了新氪星之后，数十万计新氪星人的出现令地球人开始重新审视两颗星球之间的关系。高等文明与未开化文明之间的科技水平差异已经足够地球人感到恐慌，更遑论在黄太阳的影响下，氪星子民纷纷显现出能与卡尔-艾尔比肩的“超能力”。

最后，急于复兴氪星文明的佐-艾尔做出了妥协，承诺除了卡尔-艾尔与卡拉·佐-艾尔之外的氪星人绝不会无故踏上地球的土地。但即便如此，地球人对于这颗与自己相隔一个太阳，相距3亿千米的人造星球仍旧保持着悲观的态度，两颗星球之间的和平不过是空中楼阁，已经岌岌可危。这也令超人和超级少女在地球上的义警事业频频受阻，而佐-艾尔最不愿意见到的，就是自己的宝贝女儿和侄子受到这些偏见与敌视的伤害。

 

“我今天与您通话，是想听一听您的意见，”布鲁斯·韦恩的语气极其诚恳，“就是关于我上次跟您提的，那个小小的交易，不知道您考虑得如何了？”

“我就直说了，韦恩先生，”佐-艾尔不想令自己显得傲慢无礼，“我想听听你的想法，你的目的。”但潜意识里他根本看不上地球人弯弯绕绕的那一套无聊说辞，“我知道你是个精明、成功的商人，我倒是不介意在这段小小的交易中做出一些让步，与地球人分享一些氪星的资源与科技，但你——布鲁斯·韦恩，又能从中得到什么好处呢？”

“您思考问题的角度很别致……在我们地球上，有一个词叫‘双赢’，”年轻男子礼貌地笑了笑，“我也挑明了说，我最近恰好需要在政坛上稍稍扩大一些我的影响力，而如果您愿意为我背书，我的地位就会一步跃至与外交使节同等的高度，这事便会容易得多了。”

“你想从政？”隔着屏幕，佐-艾尔也能闻到这个年轻人身上散发出来的野心的味道。

“不不，我并无此意，只是有时候，金钱总是不得不与政治挂钩的……您看，我手里掌握着数百亿美金的资源——不知道您对这个数字有没有概念，而我愿意以个人的名义，为超人和超级少女所造成的经济损失全权买单，也可以更直接地资助他们的义警活动。”黑发的青年又回到了那副自信从容的模样，“为了表现我的诚意，我可以再为您增添一个附加条件——您也知道，我在政府里还是有那么几个关系不错的朋友的，如果您同意我的提议，我可以从中斡旋，尽可能地让美国政府把佐德将军的遗体交还给氪星。”

布鲁斯·韦恩停顿了一会儿，似乎在等佐-艾尔给出答复，但佐-艾尔只是沉默地看着他。

“我相信您肯定能明白这其中的道理，这对缓和氪星与地球之间的关系也是益处良多，”年轻人又补充了一句，听起来有点沉不住气了，“这对您和氪星来说肯定是绝好的买卖了。”

佐-艾尔并没能放下心中的疑虑，但他不得不承认，这个布鲁斯·韦恩说得很有道理，而氪星与地球之间的和平，也是眼下他最关切最在意的首要问题。

“所以就是这样了？一次买卖，一次——资源上的交易？我们就像你们地球人那样签个一纸合约然后皆大欢喜？”

“啊哈——”年轻的韦恩突然笑出了声，“不，合约、合同、条约，随您怎么说，这些净是些没有约束力，没有公信力的东西，随时都可以撕毁……当然不是了，我们地球人更看重的是一段稳固的关系，所以要我说——”

布鲁斯·韦恩蓝色的眼睛里头一次闪过了一丝诡谲，

“你我之间最好的选择应该是联姻。”

 

 

“我不同意。”卡尔坐在餐桌前，很不高兴地撇了撇嘴角。

这是一次家庭聚餐，他和叔叔、婶婶还有堂姐本来聊得很尽兴，直到佐-艾尔叔叔在甜点时间扔下了这枚重磅炸弹。

“嘿！”卡拉用力地给了卡尔一记肘击，“我们谈论的又不是你的婚事！”她假装生气地转过头去，还顺手拿走了卡尔面前的最后一小块巧克力布丁。

阿露拉向这对姐弟投来了不赞成的眼神，“地球生活快把你们俩惯坏了……”但她还是把手边的布丁推给了卡拉，“亲爱的，我们想听听你的意见。”阿露拉的语调十分温柔。

“说实话？我不知道，妈妈。”卡拉用叉子戳着盘子里的布丁，“我觉得他说的有道理，也许这是眼下我们能有的最好的选择了……你和爸爸不也是因为中枢宝典才相识相爱的吗？”

“我们那叫命中注定！”佐-艾尔迅速地出声反驳了一句，旋即他又转换到了一名父亲应有的口吻，“孩子，我们不希望你把一个星球的重担都扛在肩上，我知道这个布鲁斯·韦恩以地球的标准来看是个不错的家伙，但如果只从你自己的角度出发呢？你会喜欢他吗？”

“他根本谈不上‘不错’。”卡尔再次加入了谈话，卡拉很快地又给了他一记凶狠的斜视。

“不错的家伙？爸爸，你知道他在我们电视台有多受欢迎吗？万千地球少女都把他当作自己的理想恋爱对象，想嫁给他的人大概能填满整个坎多城。”

“所以这是答应的意思了？”阿露拉望着女儿有些泛红的耳朵尖。

“我觉得——”卡拉单手托腮，看起来若有所思，“我觉得我可以试试……”她有些不好意思地把玩着自己的发尾，“至少在外貌上他肯定是已经过了我这一关了。”

卡尔觉得自己快要不能和她沟通了……

“卡拉，我亲爱的堂姐！我们都是新闻行业的，布鲁斯·韦恩是什么样的人你还不清楚吗？他换女友比换衣服还勤，跟他传过绯闻的模特和明星能绕氪星一整圈！也许他就是想换个外星人女友过过瘾呢……”

“所以呢？你有什么高见？”

“当然是拒绝他了！”

“嗯哼，然后呢？成熟点吧小男孩，你也知道他几乎可以一手遮天，布鲁斯·韦恩想做的事情有失败过吗？拒绝他，这其中的风险和后果我们能承担得起吗？”卡拉叹了口气，“超人和超级少女在地球上已经快要寸步难行了，卡尔，有些时候就连我们也是需要向现实妥协的……”

卡尔垂下了头，没再反驳她，他也不得不承认，这几乎可以算是他们能期待的最好的选择了。

“而且说实话，他真的很辣！”超级少女挤着眼睛又补充了一句。

如果不是顾及在叔叔和婶婶面前的礼貌问题，卡尔真想立刻就冲她翻个巨大的白眼。

 

得到了女儿的肯定，佐-艾尔很快便给布鲁斯·韦恩送去了答复。

“我代表氪星同意你的提议，韦恩先生，同时也代表艾尔家族同意你联姻的请求。”

他们把时间定在了三天后，到时布鲁斯·韦恩会代表哥谭拜访氪星，为氪星送来可观的经济资源，然后在典礼上请求坎多城的领袖佐-艾尔为他赐婚。

阿露拉婶婶声称要和宝贝女儿一起度过她未出嫁时珍贵的最后三天时间，卡尔只好独自返回了地球。他不死心地希望那个只会寻欢作乐的公子哥能够取消这个愚蠢的婚约，结果只得到了对方的一顿冷嘲热讽。

“抱歉，我有些不明白了……”布鲁斯·韦恩端着一杯鸡尾酒，站在庄园的空地上，注视着似乎怒气冲冲的钢铁之躯，“请原谅我的自夸，”他自然地流露出了一副暧昧的神情，“以地球人的择偶标准来看，我也算得上是个中翘楚，你对我有什么不满意的地方吗？”

“那倒没有……”卡尔嫌弃地偏过头去，不去看著名花花公子脸上那副让人肉麻的笑容，“只是你应该知道，贵族老爷们指腹为婚的社会已经过去400年了，现在早就是自由恋爱的时代了，兴许你也应该去找一个自己真心所爱的人，别对婚姻大事如此草率。”

“哦亲爱的，我可一点都不草率，说真的，这事儿我已经考虑很久了，”韦恩大少用手抚摸着超人的披风，“布鲁斯·韦恩已经下定决心了，他是绝对不会改主意的。”

超人凶狠的瞪视对这个脑袋空空的富家公子似乎不太起作用，后者还保持着那个令人恶寒的暧昧笑容。

“别担心，不管你对我有什么不满意的地方，我打包票，以后你一定还是会喜欢上我的。”

卡尔不再跟这个不讲道理的混球做更多纠缠，咬牙一跺脚冲上了云层。

 

三天的时间很快过去，卡尔郁闷地飞行在前往氪星的途中。三天以来他每日都愁眉苦脸，为自己堂姐的终身大事和后半生的婚姻幸福担忧。唯一称得上高兴的事就是佩里罕见地夸了他的文章——

“听听这用词：‘游手好闲’、‘寻花问柳’、‘玩物丧志’，用来形容韦恩太他妈精准了！肯特！这真是你会打字以来写过的最好的文章！”

他的笔记本电脑里已经存好了数十篇抨击布鲁斯·韦恩婚内出轨的文章，如果他敢背着卡拉做任何出格的事，自己一定会连续一周送他上星球日报的头版。

 

“欢迎，韦恩先生。”佐-艾尔坐在典礼大厅中央的坐席上，几名重要的官员分列在红毯两侧，卡尔和卡拉也在其中。

布鲁斯·韦恩穿着氪星传统的暗色长袍，衣襟上还绣了一个艾尔家族的纹章。他仪态优雅地在红毯上缓步向前，在离卡尔还有几步远的时候停了下来，向坎多城的领袖行了一个古典的屈膝礼。

“为了表达氪星的谢意，我的地球朋友，你有什么要求尽可以大胆地提。”佐-艾尔给了韦恩一个暗示的眼神。卡尔能感觉到他身边的卡拉有些心跳加速。

布鲁斯·韦恩从善如流，眉眼带笑，望向了卡尔的方向，还冲他眨了眨眼。

装模作样。

卡尔面无表情，内心早已把白眼翻上了天。

接着，他听到那个黑发蓝眼的年轻男人从容不迫地开了口：

“我爱慕氪星的卡尔-艾尔已久，希望您能为我们赐婚。”


	2. Chapter 2

卡尔-艾尔不得不承认，这句话让他的超级大脑瞬间过载。他花了差不多两秒钟的时间把脑子从死机中恢复过来，又在接下来的三秒里，仔细思索了一番如何才能绕过这些正在向地球进行直播的摄像机，把布鲁斯·韦恩扔到远在河外的仙女座大星云里去，最后才在卡拉惊讶的抽气声中得出了两个勉强能自欺欺人的结论：

一、布鲁斯·韦恩是个文盲，分不清他和卡拉的名字；

二、卡尔-艾尔的耳朵出了毛病，分不清自己和堂姐的名字。

典礼厅中的氪星子民们此刻正止不住地交头接耳，窃窃私语。卡尔僵硬地注视着那个姓韦恩的男子缓步向自己走来，继而单膝跪地。他本能地转头看向卡拉，想要寻求她的帮助，但却惊奇地发现自己的堂姐和身边的要臣不知何时都齐齐地往后退了一大步，徒留他一个人面对眼前这令人尴尬又恼火的场景。

“艾尔先生，”布鲁斯·韦恩从长袍的口袋里摸出来一个绒布外壳的小盒子，里面放着一枚样式别致的银色指环，上面还嵌着一颗透亮的石头，“这枚戒指是用坎多城与哥谭的沙粒共同烧制而成的，就像你我之间，代表着氪星与地球的交流、联结与和平……”

布鲁斯·韦恩有着一双如汪洋般碧蓝又透亮的眼睛，里面没有卡尔想象中的轻佻与傲慢，也没有夸张又戏剧性的爱慕和表演，在澄澈的蓝色里卡尔只能看到沉着与坚定的倒影；他的声线里蕴含着似水的柔情，听不出一丁点阴谋与狡黠的鸣音。有那么一瞬间，卡尔差点就被他骗过去了。

“卡尔，你意下如何？”佐-艾尔用捉摸不透的语气轻巧地询问着他的意见。

哥谭的王子说的没错，无论是形容还是身姿，无论是庞大的金钱帝国还是政治引力，在地球上他都绝对称得上是个中翘楚。

可惜布鲁斯·韦恩永远都及不上那个人的一半好。

“我很乐意，叔父。”卡尔听到自己冷静地回答，他摆出了一副超人标志性的笑容，悄悄地留下了一声微弱的叹息。

 

 

“你是故意的。”卡尔没好气地说道。

典礼结束后，他和布鲁斯·韦恩踏上了同一艘飞船。韦恩大少坚持还要在哥谭市再当面宣布一次他们要结婚的这个不幸消息，然后在地球上择期举办他们的婚礼。

“你就是故意的。”看韦恩没说话，卡尔又重复了一遍，他能听见自己的后槽牙硌得梆梆响。

“我是请求了与艾尔家族进行联姻，但我从来没说过要娶卡拉·佐-艾尔为妻……”年轻的地球男子放下了手中的电脑，无奈地转过身来，望着沙发上双臂交叠，还翘着二郎腿的氪星之子，“当然了，她是一位优雅又迷人的女士，我尊敬她，但我并不爱慕她。”

卡尔沉默了一会儿，他眯着自己的蓝眼睛不住地打量着布鲁斯·韦恩，似乎想从后者身上看出点图谋不轨的端倪来。但韦恩只是平静地接受着他的审视，心跳规律而平稳，没有一丝慌乱。

“我每天都得忙着拯救世界——”卡尔思索了一会儿，决定和韦恩约法三章，“所以我没空在媒体面前跟你玩过家家的爱情游戏。”

“媒体我一个人应付就可以。”

“我是正义联盟的主席，大部分时间我都得住在瞭望塔。”

“合理的选择，但我随时欢迎你搬来韦恩庄园。”

“婚后我是不会改姓的——”他顿了顿，又补充了一句，“当然，你最好也不要。”

“可以接受。”

韦恩对他的条件答应得很快，并没有讨价还价，看起来他确实只是需要一个和氪星人联姻的头衔罢了。卡尔开始有些明白布鲁斯·韦恩为什么会选择自己，看看英国王室的凯特王妃怀孕生子才被认可的奋斗史就知道了——他们之间不会有一方怀孕的困扰，善于捕风捉影的媒体们自然也不能拿此大做文章。没有孩子，当然也不会有血缘的牵绊，他们的婚姻就像一份随时可以解除的商业合约，而势单力薄的氪星人没法从中占到一点便宜。

“你到底有什么目的？”卡尔没忍住问出了口，他思前想后，也看不到韦恩选择和氪星人联姻的利益所图。氪星人在地球上的名声已经岌岌可危，超人和超级少女早就谈不上是人见人爱的超级英雄了，城市居民们对他们所造成的经济损失非议颇多，政府也在不断出台各种措施限制他们的义警活动。各方势力都在试图跟氪星人划清界限，只有布鲁斯·韦恩在主动往泥潭里跳，他难道不懂吗，如果超人稍有不慎再多砸几栋大楼，他韦恩集团的名声和财产也会跟着自己一起打水漂……

“艾尔先生——卡尔，我能叫你卡尔吗？为什么你就不能相信我是真心喜欢你呢？”布鲁斯·韦恩的眉眼间显露出了一丝疲惫，“你是超人，地球上的爱慕你的人数不胜数，难道布鲁斯·韦恩也喜欢你这件事让你感到如此难以接受吗？”

卡尔再次沉默了一会儿，两个人在飞船降落的引擎轰鸣声中无声地对视着。

“也许……下次你真心爱慕某个人的时候可以从送花和约会开始？”超人准备离开前突然转头说道，他望向韦恩的眼神有些复杂，语气里包含着一丝说不清道不明的意味，“你知道我会看着你的对吧？如果你敢对氪星有任何不轨之心的话。”

“就像我说的，交流、联结与和平——放轻松，卡尔。”

“需要开发布会的时候喊我，我会来的。”卡尔把一只脚踏出了舱门外。

布鲁斯·韦恩喊住了他：“你就不准备给我留个电话什么的？”

卡尔再次转头，这次不怀好意地冲他挤了挤眼睛：“给正义联盟的官方推特发私信，钢骨会转告我的。”

 

 

“我搞砸了，阿尔弗雷德。”

布鲁斯还穿着那身暗色的长袍，瘫坐在蝙蝠洞的沙发上。这座庞大的地下建筑四周嵌满了厚厚的铅层，就算超人有心来听，也不会有任何发现。

“他现在一心怀疑我对氪星图谋不轨，而不愿意相信我只是因为爱上了他才向他求婚的……”

“距离长达6亿千米的星际旅行之后您应该去洗澡换衣服睡觉，而不是坐在这儿和我讨论与超人之间的感情问题。”阿尔弗雷德递给布鲁斯一杯沏好的红茶，又把一件洗好的浴袍还有几条干净的毛巾放进了淋浴间里，“请容许我说句不中听的话，任何理智尚存、认知正常的人类——地球人也好，氪星人也好，都肯定会觉得您这么做是有目的的，毕竟在您向超人求婚之前，对方根本不知道您姓甚名谁。”

知道了更糟——布鲁斯·韦恩很多年前就已经是个声名狼藉的公子哥了。

“我还是坚持我从前的观点，一位绅士表达他的爱慕与追求应该从鲜花、卡片与普通的剧院约会开始——”阿尔弗雷德不赞成地摇了摇头，“而不是一段背负着星球之间利益的婚姻，您真的太过心急了。”

可是我怕自己就要没有时间了……布鲁斯从喉咙里挤出了一声干巴巴的叹息。

 

 

他和超人相识在一个十分不愉快的雨夜。

那是某一年的秋天，十月末的哥谭几乎已经进入了冬季，凌晨的冷雨拍打在他没有被面罩包裹的脸颊和下巴上，寒意透过轻薄的铠甲深入他的骨髓，让他四肢冰凉又僵硬。布鲁斯把几个小喽啰捆在了蝙蝠灯旁边，准备就此收工，然后赶紧回到庄园洗个美妙的热水澡。

接着，他就在小巷深处发现了那个红蓝相间的身影。超人直直地挺立在蝙蝠车旁，看起来有点小心翼翼，还有点无所适从。

外星人，超能力者，氪星遗孤，会从树上救猫下来的大都会童子军，还有几条含义不太好的定语在布鲁斯脑内飞速飘过。眼前的超人在大都会和佐德将军的一战可是相当的出名，韦恩企业为此付出了两栋写字楼，一颗卫星，还有二十三条没赶上好运气的员工的生命。蝙蝠侠自打那时起就把这个捉摸不透的外星雄性生物列在了威胁名单的第一条，但当事人似乎对此还一无所知。

“你好，蝙蝠侠……”他伸手跟布鲁斯打了个招呼，“我是超人。”

布鲁斯没说话。

“我和朋友们组建了一个联盟——超级英雄的联盟，你知道的，大家或多或少都有些超能力，可以一起打击犯罪，拯救人类的生命。”

“然后呢？”他在面罩下发出了机械的，不耐烦的电子音。

“我们已经有5个人了，大家一致觉得你经验比较老道，所以想请你加入我们，以联盟主席的身份。”超人看起来有点兴奋。

而布鲁斯此刻还没有开着蝙蝠车绝尘而去的唯一原因是超人挡住了他的车门。

“我们非得站在这儿说这些吗？”他用手抹了一把脸上的雨水，示意超人往右挪一挪。

“哦，抱歉，我不该在下大雨的时候来的，那……我们天气好的时候再见？”

布鲁斯自顾自地跳上车，他还能听见超人在他身后大喊，但他只留给了后者引擎的轰鸣声。

 

天气转晴的时候，超人真的又来了。

这次蝙蝠侠开门见山地表达了自己的意见，并告诫对方不要再踏上哥谭的地界。可如此几次你来我往，即使蝙蝠侠已经坚定地表达了无数遍明确的拒绝，超人依旧我行我素地在晴天的夜晚造访哥谭。他们的对话通常以“蝙蝠侠，正义联盟需要你”开始，然后再以“不，滚出我的哥谭”结束。

“我知道你的弱点是什么，超人。”在又一次经典的陈词滥调中，蝙蝠侠几乎就要忍无可忍，“我的答案是不，如果你还坚持要让我加入你们的联盟，别怪我拿氪石对付你。”

超人听到这话表现得有些失望，只好悻悻地飞走了。

布鲁斯本以为他不会再来了，但后来他发觉自己有些低估了超人的意志力，他终于意识到，超人的“超级”体现在他的方方面面，比如说，“超级不知趣”、“超级没眼色”、“超级无聊”还有“超级烦人”等等不胜枚举。

超人照旧在晴朗的夜晚造访哥谭，他不再开口邀请布鲁斯加入正义联盟，只是跟他分享一些芝麻籽大小的鸡毛蒜皮，从“你不知道我今天救的那只短毛猫有多胖”到“瞭望塔上的下载速度真的很快”，从“闪电侠竟然会分不清东西南北”到“海王居然字面意义上的能和鱼说话”。甚至下雨的时候他也偶尔会来，通常他会沉默地跟在蝙蝠侠后面，在离地两米的高度撑着一把能盛下两个人的黑色雨伞。

布鲁斯自诩是个极其有耐心的人，但在超人问出“哥谭哪里的三明治最好吃”的时候，他的忍耐力还是临近崩溃了。

“我没有超能力，卡尔。”

他们坐在哥谭最高的一处滴水兽上，吃着超人刚刚买来的，布鲁斯推荐给他的三明治。

“我也不是超级英雄，在哥谭我是个罪犯，是个四处乱咬的疯子，而哥谭警局那帮人至今没能把我抓进监狱的唯一原因，是他们早该报废的福特根本追不上我的蝙蝠车。”

“我都不知道蝙蝠侠还会讲笑话。”超人爽朗的笑声回荡在他们身周。

“我不会公开、正式地加入正义联盟，但私下里我可以偶尔给你们当几次顾问。”布鲁斯把三明治的包装纸握成一团，拿出了绳索和钩枪，“珍惜你来之不易的名声，卡尔，别和蝙蝠侠扯上关系。”

布鲁斯说服自己这都是为了摆脱超人的纠缠和骚扰的权宜之计，也恰好可以顺手监视超人的一举一动。他的氪石还安安静静地躺在腰带左手边第二个格子的铅盒子里，而他希望自己最好没有能用得上它的那一天。

 

蝙蝠侠在私底下成为了正义联盟的临时顾问并没能影响超人的日程安排。超人还是会到哥谭来，只是不那么频繁了。更多的时候，他自称是以蝙蝠侠“朋友”的身份登陆此地，但照例会对那些救了猫猫狗狗的小事喋喋不休。当布鲁斯协助正义联盟把坎多城从布莱尼亚克的瓶子里解救出来之后，他们之间的话题则开始向新氪星倾斜。

“B你知道吗，我一直只知道自己有个堂姐，但现在我竟然还有了叔叔和婶婶！还有数十万的氪星同胞！”他像个得到了新玩具的孩子一般，声音中的兴奋难掩，天蓝色的虹膜里闪烁着耀眼的流光。

就是从那个时候起，布鲁斯察觉到他们之间有什么东西开始不太一样了，但他选择不去深究。而这么做的后果就是，当蝙蝠侠出色的洞察力终于意识到自己不该有的那份情感已经生根发芽时，布鲁斯·韦恩心中对卡尔-艾尔的爱慕早已不可挽回了。

 

“你看上去似乎很苦恼，卡尔。”布鲁斯站在一处滴水兽上，头一次发觉超人看上去是如此的消极与悲观。

“我不确定，B，人类对新氪星的存在始终难以全盘接受，佐-艾尔叔叔在一年前就已经承诺过，除了我和超级少女之外的氪星人不会踏上地球的土地，但现在他们——政府的那些人似乎想把我和卡拉也赶出去……”超人垂下了眼睫，在哥谭将至未至的黎明里看起来是那么的孤单又落魄，“我不确定这是好是坏，氪星是我的故土，但我在地球上长大——”他转头看向布鲁斯，陡然提高了声音，“在地球上我能拯救更多的生命！人们需要我们的帮助！”旋即又把音量降到了几乎微不可闻的地步，“而我甚至还没能和自己喜欢的人表白……”

蝙蝠侠精密的麦克风系统帮布鲁斯捕捉到了这句话。

他有喜欢的人了，而他可能就要离开地球了。

“别担心，卡尔，”布鲁斯听到自己冷静地安慰着超人，“我们会找到解决办法的。”

 

 

“你觉得我现在告诉他布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠还有用吗？”布鲁斯把自己从回忆里拽出来，忽然问了这么一句。

“难说，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德认真地考虑了一会儿才给出答案，“布鲁斯·韦恩的形象已经跌至谷底，我个人建议您谨言慎行，抓紧时间想办法补救。”

“那现在再从鲜花、卡片和剧院约会开始呢？”布鲁斯还在做最后的挣扎。

阿尔弗雷德在眼镜后递来了一个毫不留情的眼神，“老爷，早知如此，何必当初呢？如果您早一点答应超人加入正义联盟，说不定这会儿已经顺利地与艾尔先生开展了一段传奇的办公室恋情。”

布鲁斯没有理会他的管家语气中的嘲讽，只是认命般地拿起了那个不起眼的通讯器。

“蝙蝠侠呼叫超人……”

对面很快地传来了一股轻微的电流杂音——

“这里是超人，有事吗，B？”

布鲁斯能听出来卡尔-艾尔的声音里还带着一丝不易察觉的烦躁。他顿了顿，找回了自己以往严肃又正式的声线：

“我决定正式加入正义联盟。”


	3. Chapter 3

“韦恩先生，请问您和超人是怎么认识的呢？”

“韦恩先生，婚后您会移居氪星吗？”

“韦恩先生，有传言说您向超人求婚是对超级少女拒绝了您的报复行为，请问这是真的吗？”

来自各家报纸和电视台的记者们在布鲁斯身边挤成了一大片乌云，布鲁斯毫不怀疑如果不是有贴身保镖拦着，自己此刻肯定已经被记者们手中的麦克风敲了个鼻青脸肿。

“不好意思，请让一让！退后！”几名安保人员只能生拉硬拽地把布鲁斯推进了发布会的现场。

“维姬·韦尔，《哥谭公报》，”一名金发的女记者抢先站了起来，“有传言说超人对这个婚约十分不满，韦恩先生，请问您和超人的关系是否如外界所说，正处在僵持之中呢？”

“无稽之谈，韦尔女士，”布鲁斯熟练地挤出了一个假笑，“我和卡尔的感情很好，否则他干嘛要答应我的求婚呢。”

“既然如此——”另一个红头发的小个子男人接了韦尔的话茬，“超人为何没有跟您一起出席这次发布会呢？”

“哈，问得好，我的朋友，”一种带着些炫耀意味的神态自然地浮现在了布鲁斯脸上，“这正是他的体贴之处，上一次卡尔接受媒体采访的时候可是动用了整个国会的安保系统，我们都不想看到哥谭小小的市政厅发生踩踏事件的，对吧？而且超人嘛，总是要忙着拯救世界于水火之中的……不过别担心，我不是一个心胸狭隘的人，我很乐意卡尔拿出一些我们的甜蜜时间去解决世界各地的各种危机，你们知道的——”布鲁斯适时地挤了一下眼睛，“只要别是情感危机就行。”

在场的记者们不约而同地发出了一阵礼貌性的干笑。

 

 

克拉克坐在小镇家中的沙发上，看着布鲁斯·韦恩一个人在发布会上胡说八道。在韦恩的嘴里，他们俩简直是天作之合，堪称灵魂伴侣。考虑到韦恩以前每换一个新女友就要重复一遍这套说辞，克拉克很难辨别这到底是一种真诚的称赞，抑或是一种讽刺的贬损。

“如果不想看你可以换台，我知道你不怎么喜欢他。”玛莎从厨房里端出来了一锅热腾腾的炖菜。

克拉克一手接下炖菜，一手把盘子和叉子在桌子上摆好，无奈地叹了一口气，“不看不行啊，妈妈，回报社还得写稿子呢。”

“他是个怎么样的人？”玛莎盯着电视机的屏幕问道，在她看来，发布会上这个正在开怀大笑的年轻男子除了相貌不错之外没有任何优点，说起话来油腔滑调，浑身上下都散发着不靠谱的气息。

克拉克也转头看了眼电视，发布会已经接近尾声，韦恩正向记者们承诺如果他们确定了婚礼的日期，一定会第一时间通知媒体。

“他真人也就是电视里的那个样子了，”克拉克转过身来，无谓地耸了耸肩，“简单易懂，除了会泡妞之外没什么心机。”

“我可不这么觉得……”玛莎皱起了眉头，“你要小心，克拉克，对方可是哥谭人，我有预感他会是一个很难缠的家伙。”

克拉克沉默地挤出了一个难看的笑容，心不在焉地戳着盘子里的炖菜。

克拉克从来没跟玛莎提过，自己倾心多年的对象也是一个哥谭人，而且还是最难缠的那一种里最难缠的那一个。具体的原因他自己也说不清了，或许是因为对方那低沉又神秘的嗓音，也有可能是因为他们初见时那个大雨中孤独凛冽的背影。几年以来，他对蝙蝠侠的崇拜、尊敬和憧憬不断发酵，他对B的欣赏、信任与依赖肆意生长，最终交织成了一张名为“爱情”的巨网。

他也曾经想过开口表达自己的心意，特别是当他昨天下午收到那条讯息——蝙蝠侠决定正式加入正义联盟的讯息时，他差点就要不顾后果地道明一切了。但遗憾的是，黄太阳虽然给他带来了肉体上的超级力量，却没能在感情上给予他“超级”的勇气。克拉克有些惧怕承担表白失败的后果，尤其是当他已经和另外一个地球人有了名义上的婚约之后……他现在所能期望的就是在B身边待久一点，再久一点……

“如果你不愿意，可以直接说不。”玛莎放下了叉子，双手交叠在下巴附近，用一种炙热又温和的眼神望向了自己的儿子。

克拉克认得这个眼神。在他第一次觉醒超级听力的时候，第一次放出热视线的时候，还有第一次因为超级力量打伤了同学之后，玛莎都曾经用这样的眼神看着他，鼓励他放下一切包袱，做最真实的自己。

“我不是完全不愿意，妈妈，我只是——”克拉克斟酌了一下用词，“不想看人们把我当成利益的筹码……”

“你不是任何人的筹码，克拉克，”玛莎微微探身握住了儿子的手，“人们本来应该仰望你，没有人能把自己的意志强加到超人身上。”

“以前是不行……”克拉克努力地板着脸，试图不让自己看起来矫情又悲戚，“以前的超人就是超人，但现在的超人背后还有一整个氪星，我不想因为自己的草率和任性就影响两个星球之间的和平。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩可远远算不上是地球的代言人。”玛莎轻哼了一声。

克拉克瞧见玛莎摆出了一副有些不屑的神情，上一次他见到这副表情还是乔纳森批评她做的肉桂卷不好吃的时候。

“别让地球的那一套规则束缚你，卡尔-艾尔，”玛莎在克拉克离开前叮嘱他说，“你看布鲁斯·韦恩那个弱不禁风的身板，如果他敢图谋不轨，老妈一拳就能打掉他的门牙。”

“那你可得手下留情，”克拉克两天以来头一次真诚地笑出了声，“谢谢你，妈妈。”

克拉克最后给了玛莎一个十分用力的拥抱，他悄无声息地踩着夜风回到了天际，在堪萨斯的云层里只留下了一串轻柔的涟漪。

 

 

“我代表正义联盟欢迎你的正式加入，蝙蝠侠。”卡尔有些兴奋地和蝙蝠侠握着手。

布鲁斯看着眼前的建筑感慨良多。他已经有些时日没来瞭望塔了，作为联盟的临时顾问，通常只有事件复杂到一定程度时他才会出手干预，这也是他当初答应超人做顾问工作的大前提，而现在他竟然要为了追求自己的婚约对象正式在这里扎根了。不过就事实上来说，他还算是瞭望塔的半个出资人和设计师，经过几年修修补补和扩建的太空前哨站已经颇具规模，和蝙蝠洞也有着熟悉又相似的装修风格，让他感到莫名的安心。布鲁斯强压下心中的焦虑，他调整了一下站姿，又象征性地弯了弯嘴角，试图展现蝙蝠侠最“友好”的身姿。

正义联盟的大部分成员他都已经认识了，戴安娜，巴里，亚瑟，尚恩，维克多，比利。只有一个全身都绿油油的家伙他没有见过。

“自我介绍一下，哈尔·乔丹，负责2814扇区的绿灯侠。”自称绿灯侠的男人十分自来熟地揽上了布鲁斯的肩膀，“多亏了有你啊，兄弟，我总算能摆脱‘新来的’这个名头了。”

“呃，别高兴得太早……”巴里不动声色地把哈尔从布鲁斯肩膀上拽了下来，“严格意义上来说，你依旧是‘新来的’那个。”

“给我们的顾问一点空间，他有些认生。”卡尔笑着挥了挥手，示意大家在圆桌前落座，“现在让我们来谈谈正事吧。”

布鲁斯在卡尔目光的指引下找到了一把带着蝙蝠侠标志的椅子。

“这椅子5年前就有了，”戴安娜冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼，“卡尔今早才兴致勃勃地把它搬出来，他一直说我们总会用到这把椅子的。”

“那还真是……受宠若惊。”布鲁斯有些惊讶地咂了咂嘴，从善如流地坐了下来。

“戴安娜……”卡尔尴尬地轻咳了一声，“总之，你愿意正式加入是我们的荣幸，B。”

“也是我的荣幸，卡尔。”

“废话不多说，那么，蝙蝠侠，我们现在到底面临着什么样的危机？”戴安娜一脸严肃地问道。

危机？什么危机……？布鲁斯觉得有些摸不着头脑，紧接着他就发现联盟所有人都带着一副严肃不已的表情，眉头紧锁地看着他，就好像下一秒地球就会迎来世界末日似的。

巴里好像看出了他的疑惑，“蓝大个说，如果不是地球面临着前所未有的危机的话，你是肯定不会决定正式加入联盟的，”他一边分析还一边点头，“所以你就直说吧，蝙蝠，就算地球要毁灭了我们也能撑得住。”说完还摆出了一副视死如归的神态。

好吧，这情况有些尴尬。毕竟于布鲁斯而言，现在最大的危机就是和超人之间的感情危机，他总不能说自己是为了调查超人的暗恋对象才决定加入联盟的吧……

“咳——”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，试图让自己听上去更深沉一些，“我听说卡尔就要结婚了，我在想，如果超人难以兼顾联盟事务的话，也许你们会需要一些人手——”

“不！”

布鲁斯的话音还没落，就被卡尔猛烈的拍桌子声打断了。

“你放心，B，我是绝对不会因为结婚就耽搁联盟任务的！”

超人“蹭”地一下从椅子上站了起来，大声地宣布道。他目光诚恳，语气坚定，不怒自威，浑身上下散发着不容置疑的气息，带有绝对的联盟主席风范。

似乎还怕布鲁斯有所怀疑，卡尔特意地转过身来，直直地望向布鲁斯的方向，“我还会和以前一样，7X24小时随叫随到，如果B你因为夜巡没空值班的话，你的那一份都可以交给我！”

“每个人都是需要休息的，超人也不例外，你不用这么——这么……”布鲁斯恨死自己此刻僵硬的舌头了，“总之，你值得一些额外的时间陪陪你的家人，你的……丈夫。”

“不，B，作为联盟主席，我需要承担起我的那份责任，”卡尔还是用那副不容置疑的口气强调道，“怎么能让私人感情问题影响到保护地球的职责呢？”

卡尔觉得自己此刻的表态有些矫枉过正。是不是太刻意了呢……？但他实在是不想让大家误会，尤其是让B误会……他可不是因为喜欢才答应布鲁斯·韦恩的求婚的。

“好吧……呃，我是说，抱歉，”卡尔察觉到自己有些过于激动了，只是他真的想赶紧撇清和这个哥谭亿万富翁的关系，“我和韦恩之间的婚约差不多相当于政治联姻了，你们都知道他前阵子给氪星送去了不少稀有资源吧，就是这样。”他偷偷瞄了一眼蝙蝠侠的反应，后者看起来明显有点不太高兴。

“这一切都只是名义上的，我保证婚后我的生活状态跟现在相比不会有任何变化“卡尔又不放心地补充道，”所以你真的不用担心，B，我保证。”

这正是我最担心的地方……布鲁斯悻悻地想到，自己不穿制服的时候真的有那么讨人厌吗？

“好吧，那我就放心了，”布鲁斯强迫自己违心地开了口，“希望今后合作愉快，各位。”

“那我们还能去参加婚礼吗？”巴里有些失望地问道，“我听说韦恩宴会上的甜甜圈是全世界最好的……”

“当然可以了，巴里，事实上——”卡尔有些不好意思地歪了歪头，“我希望大家都能去，以我的好友的身份，我可以让叔叔给你们定做几件氪星的长袍。”

“绝对的，蓝大个！”巴里迫不及待地表了态。

“没问题，卡尔，我们可是超级英雄，不能在普通人面前输了阵啊。”比利伸了伸胳膊，做了一个看起来准备要上战场的热身动作。他的言论得到了剩下的联盟成员们的肯定和附和。

“你也会去的吧，B？”

布鲁斯看到超人用一种充满期待与渴望的眼神等待着他的答复。他勉强维持着脸上波澜不惊的表情，但心中早已经雷声四起，翻滚着惊涛骇浪。

好极了，布鲁斯·韦恩，你真是自己给自己挖了个坑还往里跳啊。


	4. Chapter 4

“我……”

联盟顾问少有的游移不定让其他成员都皱起了眉头。

“如果你是担心‘蝙蝠’身份合法性的问题，我早就帮你搞定了，维克多——”卡尔给钢骨使了个眼色，后者开启了会议室的主控屏，一条宣布蝙蝠侠正式加入正义联盟的推特信息出现在了屏幕上，发布者是正义联盟的官方账号，后面还带了两个难看的粉色鲜花emoji。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，放弃了让迪克代他结婚的荒谬想法。

“不，我是说——我的平民身份收到了邀请，我会去的，但是恐怕得以另外一个身份参加了……”

超人表情诡异地挑起了一边的眉毛，“所以——你被韦恩邀请了？”

“对。”

“哇噢……”卡尔愣了半晌，从嘴边挤了一个尴尬的假笑，“好吧，希望你们关系别太好，我可能会忍不住说他坏话的。”

“我们只是商业上的合作伙伴，算不上什么朋友。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地补充了一句。

卡尔摆了摆手，“我开玩笑的，B，你能来就好。”

“等等，等一下，”哈尔单手托腮，若有所思，“难道只有我一个人觉得不对劲吗？为什么只有他的平民身份可以对大家保密？”

剩下的联盟成员几乎是同时转头看向了他——

“顾问特权。”

“新来的”绿灯侠听见他们异口同声。

 

 

卡尔战战兢兢地坐在更衣室里，背上的冷汗直冒。卡拉已经攥着几支化妆刷在他脸上四下飞舞了至少一个小时，他深切地怀疑自己现在看上去可能跟嗑了药的白癜风病人差不多。

“还没好吗……”他开始觉得这是个错误的决定了，也许最初他就不应该答应卡拉自告奋勇要给他化妆的请求。

超级少女把堂弟不断往后缩的下巴拽了回来，“别乱动，修容还没画完呢！”

“我就是结个婚而已，卡拉，不用这么复杂吧……”卡尔双脚离地飘了起来，准备找面镜子照一照。

卡拉挥手把他重新按进了椅子里，“结个婚‘而已’？”超级少女放下刷子，白眼翻到了天花板上，“我用十个坎多城跟你打赌，卡尔，韦恩这会儿肯定正缩在哪个更衣室里，让化妆师死命地往他的头发上喷摩丝呢，待会儿你可别被他身上的古龙水给熏晕了！”

卡尔在脑海里认真地想象了一番布鲁斯·韦恩往头发上狂抹发胶的场景，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

“现在不紧张啦？”卡拉双臂交叠，眉眼揶揄地打量着眼前就要走入婚姻的新人，“你现在跑还来得及……”金发的女孩突然没由来地说道。

卡尔倏地抬头，与堂姐撞了个四目相对。卡拉的脸上出现了一副了然于胸的神情，眼神锐利而直指人心。这副表情卡尔在阿露拉婶婶脸上瞧见过，在玛莎那儿更是经历了无数次各式各样的变体发挥，仿佛艾尔与肯特家的女人天生就具有这种能看透一切的天赋——无论有还是没有X视线。

“带上你的‘小蝙蝠’，”卡拉又补充道，还顺手比了两个大大的引号，“我敢说他肯定也在这儿，对不对？”

卡尔尴尬地咳嗽了一声，没有正面回答卡拉的问题，“有这么明显吗？”他感觉自己此刻有点像早恋被家长发现的中学生。

“对有超级视力的人来说足够明显了……”卡拉伸手帮他把额前的一缕卷发拢到了头顶去，轻轻地叹了一口气，“卡尔，我很抱歉，我——你知道这事本来应该算我的，但是……”

“没关系，卡拉，你去、我去，还不都是一样，这又不影响超人和超级少女拯救世界——”卡尔给了堂姐一个标志性的“超人”笑容，“肯特和丹佛斯还不是得照样奔波在新闻报道的第一线？”

卡拉歪着头思索了一会儿，有些不赞同地摇了摇头，“听起来你好像有了对策？告诉我，不是我想的那样对吧？”

卡尔无谓地耸了耸肩，“从1到10打个分，一个来自斯莫维尔的小镇青年有几成几率能把蝙蝠侠追到手？”

“事情不是这么办的，卡尔，这比直接把他绑到堪萨斯玉米地里的主意还糟糕。”

“你的意思是没戏？”

卡拉摊了摊手，但是没说话。

“看来是没戏。”卡尔自言自语地撇了撇嘴。

 

 

布鲁斯·韦恩一向与“婚姻”这个词无缘，虽然为了维持“游手好闲的富家公子哥”的角色设定，他也曾交往过几任漂亮又具有话题性的明星女友，但他还从来没有仔细思考过参加自己的婚礼到底是种什么样的体验。早些日子，他还以黄金单身汉的身份调侃了几位步入婚姻殿堂的好友，谁能想到素来以后备计划著称的蝙蝠侠会因为一场婚礼而手足无措呢。

“两种选择：一、你留下应付媒体，我换上蝙蝠衣带超人跑路；二、我化装成你留下应付媒体，你换上蝙蝠衣带超人跑路——”迪克·格雷森大大咧咧地坐在更衣室的沙发上，嘴角快咧到了耳朵根，“挑哪个你赶紧决定，时间不等人啊！”

“如果你能闭嘴就是帮了我最大的忙了。”布鲁斯给了迪克一个无奈的瞪视，在镜子前最后整理了一遍胸前的领结。他对镜子里的男人颇为不满，这个几周以前草率地决定要玩那套一人分饰两角游戏的韦恩不是神经断了线，就是大脑进了水。本来可以简单无比的事情硬是让这个人搞砸了，蝙蝠侠现在得从头开始——他的面前盘踞着一整座珠穆朗玛峰，但猜猜更惊喜的是什么？他的起跑线位于马里亚纳海沟！

“别跟你的领结过不去了，布鲁斯，”迪克推着他的肩膀把他赶出了更衣室“一次失败的求婚还不至于让你的魅力通货膨胀到一文不值，你可以的，因为你可是——”

布鲁斯无视了迪克嘴角露出的大白牙，强迫自己把后半句话咽回了肚子里。他转身甩了甩手上的薄汗，切换到了标准的“韦恩”模式往大厅走去。

这场代表着地球与氪星之间的婚礼宴会虽然备受瞩目，到场的媒体却只有寥寥数家。《哥谭自由报》和《星球日报》——分别代表着布鲁斯·韦恩与超人的口舌，还有几家哥谭本地的电视台也在受邀列表中。布鲁斯经过了层层筛选，确保这几家媒体都是绝对的“亲超人”派，不会随便吐出些什么有可能对卡尔不利的风言风语。宾客们自然也是经过精挑细选的，除了布鲁斯两个身份各自的亲密交际圈，剩下的也大都是历史与声名足以与四大家族媲美的上层名流。当然，还得算上那几位被超人亲自邀请到场的正义联盟成员们……

布鲁斯在楼梯上远远地就能看见几名穿着氪星传统礼服的超级英雄站在大厅中央，和围成一圈的其他宾客们打着招呼，神奇女侠看起来是最受欢迎的那个，有几位胆大的已经拿出了手机请求自拍合影和签名，虽然布鲁斯根本不知道他们是怎么设法从价值不菲的礼服里翻出来打印纸和马克笔的。

“他们还真是……挺显眼的。”布鲁斯和卡尔在楼梯口汇合，忍不住发出了一声抱怨。

“超级英雄大都魅力无边，这可不能怨我。”

布鲁斯发誓他看见卡尔挑衅般地眨了下眼睛，他的眼窝看起来比往日深邃，面部的线条似乎也比平日在联盟时凌厉了许多。一件以结婚礼服的标准来看有些过分朴素的深蓝色长袍贴合着他的身体曲线，刻有超人标志的肩章别在左肩的位置，后面还连着小半截红色的披风。

几乎是一尊完美的古希腊雕像。

布鲁斯在心里暗暗评价着，如果对方能稍稍收敛一下身上那股生人勿近的气息就更好了。

 

两个人四目相对地盯着对方看了一会儿，谁也没再说话。

阿尔弗雷德适时的出现帮布鲁斯缓解了眼前尴尬的沉默，“韦恩老爷，您不应该把戒指这么重要的道具落在更衣室。”管家先生递给布鲁斯一个深红色的小盒子，“艾尔老爷。”矜持又礼貌的英国人跟卡尔打了个招呼，随即消失在了走廊的尽头。

“看起来韦恩先生并没有把这次典礼放在心上？”卡尔轻哼了一声，示意布鲁斯不用开口解释，“我知道你的那套玩法，布鲁斯·韦恩，你在国会里的那些小动作我都看得一清二楚，但你选氪星做同盟并不是什么明智的选择，我们才是势单力薄的那一个。”

布鲁斯把玩着手中的小盒子，看起来对卡尔的一番发言不甚在意，“很有趣的猜测，可惜没有一个字是对的。”

“你们哥谭人都这么口是心非的吗？”卡尔微微眯起了眼睛，天蓝色的虹膜里掺杂着些意味深长，“我是搞不懂你到底想干什么，但你最好知道自己在干什么……说到戒指——”

布鲁斯看见卡尔伸出了右手，摊平了掌心，上面躺着一枚不起眼的银色指环。

“一会儿交换戒指的时候我希望你能给我戴上这个。”

“上面刻的是氪星语吗？”布鲁斯接过戒指，发现指环内侧雕有一些奇怪的符号。

“献给今生所爱。”

布鲁斯有些讶异地挑起了眉毛。

“不是说你，这是我父母留给我的东西……走吧，速战速决。”卡尔理了理左肩的披风，回到了超人挺拔的身姿里。

“我不喜欢你的用词，这可不是什么‘超人结婚登陆战’。”

“不错的标题，韦恩先生，也许你应该考虑转行去当记者。”

“你应该叫我‘布鲁斯’。”布鲁斯绕到了卡尔的另外一边，似乎打算伸手揽后者的腰。

卡尔毫不留情地把对方的手压了下去，“别得寸进尺，‘布鲁斯’。”

“好吧……”布鲁斯把右臂打了个弯伸了出去，“给个面子？我养子一会儿也在，他可是你的大粉丝。”

卡尔勉为其难地挽住了韦恩的胳膊，在楼下迎接他们的是一阵此起彼伏的快门声。

 

婚礼的流程很简单，跟普通人的差别不大，无非是宣言、誓词还有最重要的戒指交换尔尔。布鲁斯·韦恩还请了哥谭市的市长哈维·邓特来给他们当证婚人，对方一通有关精神病院补助和改造的长篇大论逼得卡尔昏昏欲睡。说真的， 谁会在自己的婚礼上讨论市政改革？卡尔曾以为穿着红蓝相间的制服在镜头前微笑十分钟已经是他人生最大的挑战了，但很显然哥谭的上层名流们并不这么想。他必须得承认，就算他是钢铁之躯，他脸上那两块控制微笑的肌肉此刻也几乎要停止工作了。他发自内心地希望今天最好有哪座活火山准备出来闯荡一番名声，好让这场无聊又做作的宴会赶紧结束。

“无聊死了，你说我现在偷偷跑走会不会有人发现？”巴里端着一小盘甜甜圈，穿过了层层包围挤到了卡尔身边。哈尔和尚恩帮他们阻拦了大部分围观的宾客，在大厅一角留下了这么一小片地方好让他们的主席能稍微喘口气。

“你不用神速力应该就不会。”卡尔心不在焉地指出。

“别这么沮丧，蓝大个，”巴里给了他一记轻轻的肘击，“至少韦恩宴会上的甜甜圈真的很不错，来一个？”

卡尔拗不过美食学者的坚持，随手挑了一个看起来不那么齁的甜甜圈，百无聊赖地嚼了起来。

“想不想来玩个有奖竞猜？我和人鱼男士赌了一条鲨鱼——”年轻的极速者说到这儿四下瞅了瞅，然后附到卡尔的耳边低语：“我觉得哈维·邓特就是大蝙蝠。”

卡尔闻言差点被嘴里的糖霜噎到，“你怎么会这么想？”

“因为他——喔！等等！”巴里努力在面罩下做了个大吃一惊的表情，“你已经知道大蝙蝠是谁了对不对！”

卡尔留给巴里一个捉摸不透的微笑，转头望向了不远处正在和人侃侃而谈的布鲁斯·韦恩，一名英俊的金发男子与他相谈甚欢。

身高6尺2寸，看起来大约210磅，西装下面的肌肉匀称有力，同时还是市值几十亿的上市公司的持有者，有能力满足各式各样前沿科技研发的开销……卡尔的眉毛微微皱了起来。

奥利弗·奎恩……

他在心里默念着这个名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，因剧情需要我擅自更改了山羊胡大兄弟的身高体重以及户籍！ 让我们假装他是半个哥谭人，然后忽略他的胡子吧！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章末尾的剧情是我写作过程中偶然想到并加进来的，并不在原本的大纲里所以逻辑上有很大的bug，在此临时补个设定：奥利是哥谭人，但公司总部设在星城，山羊胡是伪装，老爷和奥利平日都不留胡子，二人身材相仿，请万万不要纠结奥利是金胡茬而老爷是黑胡茬的问题，也不要纠结一个东海岸的哥谭人为何要把公司开在远在西海岸的星城了。p.s.奥利和黛娜恋爱中但未公开。

奥利弗从刚才起就发觉超人一直在盯着自己和布鲁斯的方向看。他转过头去，抬手举起酒杯，冲另一位新郎的方向点头致意。

在听闻布鲁斯向超人求婚成功这个消息的时候，奥利弗的下巴差点掉在了地上。那个口是心非，让他表达真情实感比登天还难，只会用三流网络小说里霸道总裁的套路去谈情说爱的布鲁斯？

不过，作为布鲁斯多年的老朋友，奥利弗还是替老友感到了深深的欣慰，外加一丁点小小的遗憾。欣慰的是，如果他还有机会跟联盟一起出任务的话，就再也不用像以前一样，假装没看到这两个人之间恶心巴巴又黏糊糊的眉来眼去了。遗憾的是……他和黛娜也没法再用蝙蝠侠暗恋超人这事挤兑布鲁斯了。

 

卡尔冲巴里眨了下眼睛，抛下后者向宴会厅中央走去。哥谭本地的名流们在婚礼正式开始前已经折腾了他好一会儿，这时都纷纷表现得礼貌又矜持，在人群中央让出一条道来，目送他一路往前。

“布鲁斯，不向我介绍介绍你的朋友吗？”卡尔调整了一下自己僵硬的嘴角，尽力给了奥利弗一个真诚的微笑，看都没有看布鲁斯一眼。

“奥利弗·奎恩。”奥利弗主动伸出手来做了自我介绍，“新婚快乐。”

在他们手掌相交的时候，金发男子面上挂着揶揄的微笑瞟了一眼布鲁斯·韦恩，卡尔察觉到奥利弗·奎恩的眼睛里多了些复杂又难以言喻的味道。

婚礼现场人多口杂，在奥利弗被哥谭市的其他名流们借走之前，卡尔只来得及和他说上一些不痛不痒的客套话。他和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系看上去好像很不错，远远超过他口中“商业合作伙伴”的程度，这让卡尔感到了些许的不快。但对此情此景他也能理解，毕竟布鲁斯·韦恩势力庞大，几乎可以一手遮天。虽然奥利弗的公司开在星城，但没有哪个哥谭人明面上会不给韦恩面子的。况且，即使有着丰富的采访经验，上流社会的这一套交往规则他还是不太能搞懂。

宴会并没有持续太久，毕竟出席这种场合不是超级英雄们的本职，韦恩看起来似乎也并不想再和那些来巴结他的宾客们做更多纠缠。按照他们原定的计划，当时钟接近傍晚5点的时候，他们俩在媒体面前最后露了一次脸，然后韦恩就委婉地下了逐客令。卡尔照例在镜头捕捉不到的地方说了几句不太好听的狠话，旋即和韦恩不欢而散。

 

夜幕降临得很快。联盟的其他成员算是享受了小半天的假期，与卡尔告别后都回到了各自的岗位上。今天的瞭望塔轮到卡尔当值，但此时距他和维克多换班还有一些时间。犹豫了一小会儿，卡尔还是选择听从自己内心的声音，往奥利弗·奎恩住所的方向飞了过去。

他和B认识了大概有5年了，要说对B的秘密身份一点都不好奇那是不可能的。事实上，5年以来有无数次他都想把这个问题直接问出来，但考虑到卡尔自己也没有把“克拉克·肯特”的事情全盘托出，他也没有什么立场要求B一定要对自己吐露这种重大的秘密。当然了，作为整个联盟里和B关系最好的那一个，自己却和其他人一样对蝙蝠侠的真实身份一无所知，卡尔对此感到有些愤懑不平。

思索间，他的脚尖已经踏上了奥利弗·奎恩在哥谭居住的公寓的露台围栏。英俊的金发男子似乎也对这种所有人都挂着面具的社交场合感到疲惫不堪，此刻正倚靠在柔软的沙发垫上小憩。卡尔身后的披风簌簌作响的声音宣告了他的到来，奥利弗从沙发上坐了起来，径直推开了露台的玻璃门。

“瞧瞧这是谁莅临寒舍！”奥利弗眉眼带着笑意，朝卡尔行了个角度异常夸张的鞠躬礼，“氪星的小王子，卡尔-艾尔。”

卡尔跳下围栏，双脚踏上了露台的鹅卵石地砖，“氪星是议会制，奥利弗。”他说，“我就是……顺路过来看看你。”

奥利弗做出一个有些讶异的表情，歪了歪头，“我们的关系已经好到这种程度了？”

卡尔摇了摇头，发出了一声得意的轻笑，“我已经知道你是谁了，”他说，“我必须得说，这跟你在联盟里的形象可差得太远了。”

“当然、当然，X视线哈？”奥利弗闻言也笑了起来，“你当然能知道我是谁啦。”

卡尔注视着眼前正在微笑的男子，一股油然而生的喜悦爬上了心头。他必须得承认B不穿蝙蝠侠制服的时候和他预想得很不一样。虽然奥利弗·奎恩有着他所期待的蓝色眼睛与英俊面庞，但在卡尔大多数的设想里，B应该有着一头柔顺的黑发。这当然不是说金发就有什么不好，但过浅的发色让眼前的人看上去有些轻浮。不过毋庸置疑，卡尔知道这些都只是假象。透过氪星人的X视线，奥利弗身上那些斑驳的伤疤都清晰可见，每一条都代表着蝙蝠侠的坚韧与成熟。

“那……我要回去值班了。”卡尔说。

奥利弗抬手看了眼腕上的手表，点了点头，“我也差不多该出发去夜巡了。”

“我们明天瞭望塔见？”卡尔飘了起来，最后问道。

奥利弗看上去有些犹豫地再次点了点头，“行？”

卡尔笑了笑，转身离开了露台。当他刚刚飞至哥谭边界的时候，正听到蝙蝠车在城市里四处冲撞发出的轰鸣声。

 

卡尔独自在瞭望塔里待了一整晚。当卫星的系统提示他时间已经是中午的时候，他还在百无聊赖地用瞭望塔的电脑看问答网站。搜索的结果并不出他所料，所有的问题和回答都既不适用于超人和韦恩的关系，也对克拉克和奥利弗的情况毫无帮助。

一如卡拉所说，一个来自堪萨斯州的小镇男孩能把蝙蝠侠追到手确实是个极小概率的事件，但在他得知B的真实身份之后，卡尔自己也开始打起了退堂鼓。一个普普通通的记者对成长在上流交际圈的富二代有多大的吸引力？克拉克·肯特会是奥利弗·奎恩喜欢的类型吗？他们明明是几乎每天都在并肩作战的搭档，但从另一个角度看过去，两人之间的距离又仿佛那么遥不可及。

正这么想着，卡尔就听到瞭望塔的语音系统报出了蝙蝠侠的名字。一身黑色制服和披风的联盟顾问踏出了泽塔射线的传送舱，他冲卡尔打了个招呼，看上去心事重重。

“怎么了，奥——B？”卡尔吐了下舌头，把到了嘴边的“奥利弗”咽了下去。他还是决定不在这儿直呼B的真名，毕竟瞭望塔有着实时全覆盖的监控系统。

“没什么。”蝙蝠侠说，“你看新闻了吗，布鲁斯·韦恩宣布要出资资助联盟。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩？资助联盟？”卡尔皱起了眉头，开始思考韦恩又在打什么算盘。

“没错，实时战损，全额买单。”维克多也出现在了会议厅里，接下了卡尔的话茬。他刚刚结束了和斯通博士的周末团聚之夜，重新返回了瞭望塔，“政府需要联盟发表一个官方的声明，无论是接受——”维克多说，“还是拒绝。”

“我可不想花韦恩的钱……”卡尔小声地抱怨道，但理智上他也知道自己大开大合的战斗方式占了联盟战损的大头。他们造成的那些公共设施损失一大部分由当地市政府负责，另一部分——包括升级瞭望塔的资金都出自蝙蝠侠的个人账户。卡尔看向顾问的方向，问道：“B，你怎么看？”他知道奎恩工业有一部分股份掌握在韦恩企业手上，卡尔不确定这些举动会对奥利弗的公司运转造成什么影响。

顾问轻声地叹了口气，在披风下面耸了耸肩，“我的建议是接受。”他看了一眼卡尔，“如果你真的想报复韦恩，不如多花点他的钱，反正……”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，听上去有些迟疑，“这对我们来说也没什么损失。”

卡尔看了一眼正在电脑前聚精会神的维克多，不动声色地挪动到了蝙蝠侠跟前，小声地开了口：“全额负责，不会对你的公司运转造成什么影响吧？这可不是小数目。”

蝙蝠侠愣了愣，半张着嘴发出了一声犹疑的询问：“我的……公司？”

卡尔捂了捂嘴，朝维克多的方向瞄了一眼，摆出了一副了然的神情，“啊，我是不是不该在瞭望塔谈论这些，抱歉抱歉——”随即又没忍住笑了出来，“但我必须得说你演得真的太厉害了，B，”他朝蝙蝠侠挤了一下眼睛，“你穿和不穿制服的时候完全就是两个不同的人。”

联盟顾问再一次错愕地张开了嘴角。

“……你……知道我是谁了？”

他有些踌躇地问道。

卡尔睁大了双眼，露出了一副不解的神情，“可我们昨天不是还——”但他的后半句话被维克多打断了。

“超人，绿箭向我发来了使用泽塔传送的请求。”维克多从电脑前面探出身来，向卡尔报告着，“他说你昨天和他约好要在瞭望塔见。”

卡尔看了看维克多，又看了看蝙蝠侠。他愣了一会儿，随后发出了惊讶的吸气声。蝙蝠侠的下半张脸还保持着刚才那副错愕又迟疑的神态，但看上去又带着点若有所思。卡尔轻咳了一声，偏过头去，把视线从联盟顾问脸上挪开，“对，我是找他有点事情。”他故作镇定地对维克多点了点头，示意对方可以开启绿箭使用传送舱的权限，“我在我的休息室等他。”说完，他头也不回地离开了会议厅。

 

“嘿，兄弟！”戴着绿色兜帽，一身罗宾汉打扮的男子从超人的休息室门口探出了一个脑袋，“我来了。”

卡尔双手捂着脸，不死心地透过指缝向绿箭看过去，抱着与整个瞭望塔同归于尽的决心使用了X视线。蓝眼睛，高鼻梁，抛开贴上去的山羊胡的话，面具下的那张脸与奥利弗·奎恩有着99.9%的相似度。

“你的胡子是假的。”奥利弗听到超人没由来地这么说了一句。

“呃……当然是假的，难不成我还能一夜之间长出这么长的胡子来？”他挠了挠下巴，语气里充满了不解，“所以你找我来是什么事？”

超人听到奥利弗的回答，瞬间就蔫儿了下来，看上去像是从一捧太阳花枯萎成了一撮马尾草。

“等等！”奥利弗突然回过神来，“你才知道我的胡子是假的？”他看上去更疑惑了，“我得先问问，你知道我是谁吗？”

“奥利弗·奎恩……”

“喔……所以你找我没事，你只是认错人了？”奥利弗长舒了一口气，“再等等！你把我认成谁了？”奥利弗脑海中突然警铃大作，超人跟他说“瞭望塔见”，所以有大概率把他当成了联盟的某个正式成员，如果按照体型和打扮一一排查过去……奥利弗发现自己后背冷汗直冒。

“好吧……你把我当成蝙蝠侠了？”奥利弗下了结论。

“……是的。”超人听起来咬牙切齿，尴尬至极。他单手撑着脑袋，看上去像是想在地板上烧个缝钻进去。

“可是……你不知道蝙蝠侠是谁？”

超人深吸了一口气，“我应该知道吗？”

“我只是觉得你们的关系这么好，要是有人知道也肯定应该是你，对吧？”奥利弗听到超人发出了一声哀怨的叹息，“你在婚礼上也是因为把我当成了蝙蝠侠才跟我说话的？”他试探性地问道。

“是啊，而且可以顺带气一气布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“呃……所以你不是因为喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩才跟他结婚的？”

“难道你是因为喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩才把奎恩工业的股份卖给他的？”超人翻了个白眼，没好气地回答。

奥利弗在心中为布鲁斯默哀了一整秒，总算反应过来昨天超人和布鲁斯之间那浓重的火药味并不是他的错觉。看来是他误会了，布鲁斯在谈情说爱上仍旧没有一点长进。奥利弗突然从心底里升起了一股看热闹不嫌事大的八卦心态，就好像他和黛娜最初也不知道彼此的身份从而互相看不顺眼一般。但他还是决定做个好人，拉他那在人设表演上用力过猛的老朋友一把。

“听我说，卡尔-艾尔，”奥利弗搬了个椅子，坐到了超人身边，“你要是喜欢蝙蝠侠就直接去追。”他拍了拍卡尔肩膀，“相信我，你肯定没问题的。”

“有……这么明显吗？”卡尔不好意思地抬起了头，“毕竟我现在和韦恩已经……我怕我直说会吓跑他。”

“噗——”奥利弗发出了一声嗤笑，难以置信地看向卡尔，“那可是蝙蝠侠，你觉得你能吓跑他？听着，我之前以为我弄错了，但事实上并没有。”

“什么意思？”卡尔问。

奥利弗鬼鬼祟祟地回头看了一眼休息室的门，又转过头来，对着卡尔压低了眉毛，“这话我在蝙蝠面前可不敢说，但是就我看到的情况而言，全联盟都知道你们俩互相喜欢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现因为加入了奥利导致大纲拉不回来了……于是就让他当助攻吧，嘿嘿。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章将一句话带过海王夫妇、wondersteve以及绿红。

卡尔听见奥利弗这句话的第一反应是张口反驳。他很想告诉绿箭，玩笑不是这么开的。但他看着奥利弗面具后严肃又一丝不苟的双眼，突然意识到对方可能是认真的。回想了一遍过去5年间B的种种表现，卡尔猛然发觉他和B之间好像确实有那么点暧昧不明的意思。然而这种感觉转瞬即逝——他的恋爱履历在此之前几乎一片空白，情感经验实在贫乏得没眼看，卡尔也难以界定他们二人之间的这种气氛到底是滤镜太重还是自作多情。

“嘿！”

卡尔在奥利弗眼里肯定是冻在了原地，后者在他眼前连打了三个响指，把不知神游到哪里去了的超人拽回了现实。

“你确定吗？”卡尔问，两抹红晕飞速地爬上了他的面颊，“我是说……B也喜欢我？”

“千真万确。”奥利弗给了他一记轻轻的肘击，“不信的话去问问联盟其他人，旁观者清，当局者迷嘛！”

“等等——”一丝异样的违和感划过了卡尔的大脑，“你是在鼓励我婚内出轨吗？就在我婚礼的一天后？”他微微眯起了眼睛，“我以为你和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系还挺不错的？”

绿箭随即转过头去，把视线投向了休息室的天花板，“哈哈……”他从喉咙里挤出了两声干笑，试图蒙混过关。“我和布鲁斯·韦恩关系是不错，但他是个榆木脑袋。”奥利弗忽然认真地说，“从我个人的角度来说，我觉得蝙蝠侠比他更适合你。”

卡尔对这个结论深表赞同。

“我敢说，就连布鲁斯自己也肯定是这么想的。”奥利弗又补充道。

 

周末的瞭望塔通常会比工作日热闹，沙赞和绿箭碰了个前后脚，也通过传送来到了会议厅。布鲁斯听着比利分贝恼人的叽叽喳喳感到十分烦躁，只好打发维克多陪他一起玩游戏去了。

蝙蝠侠此刻站在主控电脑前，手指在键盘上四下跳动，一副尤其忙碌的样子。但只有布鲁斯自己知道，他现在其实完全无心工作，除了机械地给电脑文件进行无用的分类之外，心思全部都系了在超人刚刚那番诡异的发言上。

十五分钟以前，布鲁斯还以为自己分饰两角唱红白脸的游戏就要进行不下去了。超人那句“你的公司”和“演得太厉害了”让他惊出了一身的冷汗，但绿箭的造访又让他悬着的心被放了下来。布鲁斯早料到自己编造的那个“平民身份被韦恩邀请了”的说法会让超人分神，整场婚礼上卡尔除了花时间冲自己摆臭脸色之外，就一直在场内左顾右盼，用脚后跟想也知道是在寻找“蝙蝠侠”的身影。

就超人刚才那份跳脱的表现来看，卡尔十有八九就是把奥利弗认成了自己。布鲁斯在脑海里逐条比对了一番，发现不能把这个大乌龙全怪在卡尔头上。毕竟他和奥利弗除了相貌和发色以外，在其他方面好像还真的是异常相似。他只希望奥利弗那个呆瓜不要口无遮拦、百无禁忌，向超人透露点他不该知道的信息。

参差不齐的脚步声从会议厅门口传来，布鲁斯看到超人和绿箭一前一后地走了进来。前者的脸上挂着一缕难为情，但又掺杂着一丝喜悦。后者在超人看不见的角度冲布鲁斯呲了下牙，露出了一副坏笑。

“加油，兄弟！”绿箭在离开前亲昵地拍了拍超人的后背，“我只能帮你到这儿了。”他说这话的时候给布鲁斯递来了一个意味深长的眼神。

 

超人跟蝙蝠侠并排站在电脑前，看上去有些紧张，布鲁斯能感觉到对方在制服下面绷紧了肌肉。

“我同意接受布鲁斯·韦恩的赞助。”卡尔说，“你说得对，B，多花点他的钱对我们来说确实没什么损失……”

他的语气里带着点迟疑，布鲁斯知道他是在犹豫该不该把话题重新引回到蝙蝠侠的“秘密身份”上。两个人都踌躇了一会儿，谁也没马上开口。

“B。”最终还是超人率先打破了沉默，他把左手撑在了主控台边上，无名指上那枚朴素的银色指环在电脑屏幕光线的映照下正闪闪发亮。“我有个不情之请——”

“戒指不错。”布鲁斯打断了他。

卡尔停顿了一下，像是没有料到布鲁斯转换话题会如此之生硬。“呃……谢谢？”他不自觉地用右手抚摸上了那枚戒指，“这是我父母留给我的，氪星的传统。”

布鲁斯突然轻叹了一声，手指也在键盘上停了下来。“我知道你想问什么，卡尔。”他说，“关于我的真实身份……我向所有人隐瞒了这么久是有原因的。”

“只告诉我也不行吗？”卡尔说，声音里浮动着藏不住的失落，“我以为我是你最好的朋友，B。”

“你确实是。”布鲁斯连忙回答道，“我只是——眼下实在是有不能说出来的理由。”

卡尔抱起了双臂，脚尖开始敲击会议厅的地板。“我本来有机会自己搞清楚的……”氪星人小声地嘟囔道，有些不好意思地抬手挠了挠鼻尖，“结果弄出了个大乌龙。”

布鲁斯笑出了声，发觉搭档的耳朵有些微微发红。“你把绿箭错认成我了。”他用肯定的句式说道，“告诉我，他的面具下可千万别长了一张歪瓜裂枣的脸。”

“可别笑话我了……”卡尔稍稍别过头去，“他是我能在婚礼现场找到的最像你的人了。”旋即又转了回来，“他跟你一样帅气，B。”超人语气笃定地说，蓝眼睛里写满了期待与好奇。

“其实我昨天在婚礼上还挺显眼的。”布鲁斯轻哼了一声，“你肯定是把我漏过去了。”

超人没说话，还挂着一副期待的神情望着布鲁斯。

“卡尔……”蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，“我本人和你想象中的不太一样，现在真的不是一个好时机。”

“你怎么知道我想象中的你会是什么样呢？”超人清了清嗓子，“我来猜猜，你有一双蓝色的眼睛？”

布鲁斯不置可否。

“还有一头黑色的短发？”

布鲁斯不为所动。

“好吧，那我要是——”外星人顿了顿，“把我的秘密身份也告诉你呢？”

布鲁斯在面罩下睁大了眼睛。

像是感受到了布鲁斯的惊愕，氪星人往前又飘了两步，换上了一副得意的笑容，“你也没想到吧，B？我可不是被飞船里的AI养大的，我当然也有一个地球人的身份。”

布鲁斯沉默了，这枚重磅炸弹确实是他始料未及的。超人也有一个普通人的身份……如果他早一些获取这部分信息，便不会如此草率地向氪星提出联姻的请求了。他很自信如果他能用正确的方式对一个普通人出手，即便是超人也很难正面抵抗得住布鲁斯·韦恩的魅力。可现在……

“我也不是非要知道这个。”卡尔继续说了下去，“只是‘超人’现在处于政治的漩涡中难以脱身，所以我以为……”他冲布鲁斯挑了下眉毛，似乎想暗示什么，“普通人的身份也许会更方便一些。”

“我发誓，卡尔，”布鲁斯带着愧疚与负罪感再次婉拒了他，“一旦我认为时机成熟，我一定会第一个告诉你的。”

 

克拉克在他大都会的小公寓里赶了一晚上的稿子。其实倒也说不上是赶，只是他的心思全部都在蝙蝠侠身上，导致写作效率直线降低。他像个情窦初开的思春期中学生，在蝙蝠侠到底喜不喜欢他的思绪里纠结了一整晚，就差真的从窗台上摘下一朵花来，用老套的数花瓣形式来确定了。克拉克又回顾了一遍他和B相识之后一起夜巡、一起出联盟任务，甚至一起在滴水兽上吃三明治的情形。克拉克仔细想了想，发觉他还真的从没见过蝙蝠侠和联盟的其他任何一个人如此亲密。拉奥啊，他们甚至还有个叫“世界最佳拍档”的组合称号！

克拉克越发地坚信他和蝙蝠侠之间的确有些什么，然而B的心思委实难以猜透。他认为自己已经把话说得够明白了——超人有个普通人的身份，还单身的那种，不用看韦恩的脸色，不会给地球和氪星带来和平危机，就算和别人谈恋爱甚至结婚都完全合法。B到底还在顾虑什么？难道他介意自己用超人的身份跟韦恩结了婚？还是他的另一重身份其实是哪位有头有脸的政要？总不至于他是哪个不允许谈恋爱的偶像团体的成员吧？

按捺下烦躁又哀怨的心情，克拉克把气都撒在了布鲁斯·韦恩身上。他提前为卡拉存好的那些稿件都派上了用场，只不过得把主人公的名字换成他自己。布鲁斯·韦恩是他追求蝙蝠侠道路上的最大障碍，克拉克愤懑不平地想。虽然他的理智也告诉他这事跟韦恩其实关系不大，但《星球日报》可没必要像哥谭的报纸那样对韦恩嘴下留情。

即便氪星人并不真的需要睡眠，可通宵了一整晚写稿件连带苦恼恋爱问题还是让人头脑昏沉。克拉克踩着打卡的最后一秒坐在了工位上，立即就被说话永远咋咋呼呼的摄影师逮了个正着。

“天呐！”吉米发出了一声惊呼，“克拉克你结婚了？”

克拉克顺着他的目光找过去，才发现戴在左手无名指上的戒指忘了摘。“小声点，吉米！”他试图压低声音，但为时已晚。吉米·奥尔森天生分贝十足的洪亮嗓音把周围所有人的目光都吸引了过来。同事们纷纷向他表示祝贺，然后挨个追问他的对象是个怎样的人。

“太过分了！你都没有邀请我去参加你的婚礼！”吉米重重地推了一下他的肩膀，声泪俱下地控诉道。

你明明去了……克拉克在心里悄悄地翻了个白眼。

“对方是个名人，现在还没到能公开的时候……”克拉克对着同事们连连点头致歉，“时机成熟我一定第一个告诉你们。”他带着满脸的假笑将同事们糊弄了过去，终于让所有人都回到了自己的位子上。

幸好这只是枚样式最普通的银色指环……克拉克在心中松了一口气。

 

布鲁斯自从婚礼结束之后就一蹶不振，每日夜巡结束后不是倚在蝙蝠洞电脑前的高背椅子上，就是瘫在相隔不远的布艺沙发上，终日一副为情所困的样子。如果他现在能穿越回几周之前，一定会忍不住掐死当初那个神经发作的自己。蝙蝠侠和超人相识5年了，彼此之间坦诚一点不好吗，他当时到底在想些什么……

到头来，布鲁斯发觉所谓的“为了帮卡尔留在地球”都是他自我安慰的借口，他只不过是在被超人拒绝的风险面前退缩了。想想看，超人已经有了喜欢的人，蝙蝠侠即使开口表白也不会成功。所以他选择了用另一个身份去唱白脸，毕竟布鲁斯·韦恩于他自己而言更像是个外人，是个即取即用的面具。

可问题的症结就出在这一点上，布鲁斯原本是为了弄清楚超人暗恋的对象到底是谁才决定正式加入联盟的。知己知彼，才能百战不殆。可几周过去他没有取得任何战果，现在超人又冒出来了个普通人的身份，更是敌暗我明。

“容我提醒您，韦恩老爷，您再不去睡觉恐怕连午餐也要错过了。”阿尔弗雷德站在楼梯上催促他。

“阿尔弗雷德，你觉得会是谁呢？”布鲁斯向他的管家投去了求救的目光，“史蒂夫、湄拉……”他挨个数着，“既然神奇女侠和海王都是已婚，闪电侠和绿灯侠看上去就是一对，剩下三个人里还有两个都是未成年人，超人难道是倾心于同为外星人的火星猎人？”

阿尔弗雷德用恨铁不成钢的目光看着他，“您有没有想过……”他走到布鲁斯身前，“超人爱慕的对象其实就是您呢？”他叹了一口气，“据我所知，艾尔先生并没有对联盟的其他人展现出特殊的关注，反倒是对您——在过去的5年间里他有一半以上的夜晚时间都是和您一起度过的。”

“怎么可能……”布鲁斯自嘲地轻笑了一声，“谁会喜欢黑黢黢的蝙蝠怪呢。”

“恕我直言，韦恩老爷，”阿尔弗雷德换上了一副不容置疑的语气，“如果有人会喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩尚且可以说是看上了他的金钱与权势，那么会倾慕蝙蝠侠的便一定是真爱无疑了。”

布鲁斯咬了咬嘴唇，承认阿尔弗雷德说的话听上去似乎有些在理。“那他干嘛不当面跟我说清楚？”他当然也在内心幻想过卡尔喜欢的人正是自己，但没有维持过哪怕一段长久恋爱关系的布鲁斯对此一直持保留和怀疑态度。

“您又有什么立场控诉别人的不坦诚呢？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我认为大众的态度也足以说明一些问题，韦恩老爷。”他又补充道，“‘世界最佳拍档’这个称号是对您二人之间关系的认可，可比报纸上批评布鲁斯·韦恩的那些声音有力多了。”

“是啊……”

布鲁斯干巴巴地说，对阿尔弗雷德的意见深以为然。他在邀请媒体们来报道他的婚礼时只顾得上排除对卡尔的不利因素，却忘了布鲁斯·韦恩在报纸娱乐版上的名声可一直都不怎么好，《星球日报》上有几篇话说得很难听的文章一直在给他和卡尔的不良关系火上浇油，令他感到十足的焦灼与烦闷。

克拉克·肯特……

布鲁斯在心里回忆着这个名字——和露易丝·莲恩一样是《星球日报》超人版块的御用记者，看上去是个纯度百分百的超人粉丝。就好像和自己有私人恩怨一样，克拉克·肯特的文章通篇充斥着对布鲁斯·韦恩的指责，在措辞上还用出了点阴谋论的味道，真是一点情面都没给布鲁斯留。

“明天帮我联系一下卢修斯。”布鲁斯从沙发上爬了起来，听上去咬牙切齿，“我要把《星球日报》买下来。”


	7. Chapter 7

在听闻布鲁斯·韦恩要收购《星球日报》的消息之前，克拉克正在改他的最后一篇存稿。这是十分令人精神振奋的一段日子，韦恩和超人的消息霸占了娱乐版整整一周，就连平日的超人专版也至少腾出了一半的版面来报道这场世纪性的婚礼。克拉克把电脑里几周以前就写好的那些稿子拿出来改了改，今天一篇，明天又一篇地交上去凑数，倒是落了个一身轻松，几乎可以抵消他以超人的身份和韦恩结了婚的不快。

克拉克哼着小曲，迈着轻快的步伐走进了佩里的办公室。他对手中的这一篇稿子尤其满意——句式对仗，格式工整，立意深刻，言辞犀利。总而言之，当下只要是跟韦恩有关的稿子，他都相当乐意上去掺和一脚。

“不行，发不了。”主编只斜眼瞄了一下他的稿子，就无情地拒绝了他，“重写吧。”佩里说，苍白的脸上没有任何多余的表情。

克拉克俯下身去，疑惑地敲了敲桌板，“为什么？这应该是我这周所有的稿子里最好的一篇啊？”他装模作样地推了推眼镜，不解地问道：“哪里不行了？”

佩里终于肯赏脸正眼看他，露出了平日里那副标准的不高兴脸，“你没听说吗？布鲁斯·韦恩已经把《星球日报》买下来了。”

“等等，什么？”克拉克觉得“韦恩”、“《星球日报》”和“买”这几个字眼在他这儿似乎没办法连贯成句，“他有什么毛病，干嘛要买一家半死不活的报社——”

察觉到自己失言的克拉克直起身来，轻咳了一声，“我是说，他干嘛要买一家大都会的报社……”

“谁知道，有钱闲的吧。”佩里咂了咂嘴，不置可否，“不过对我们来说是好事，说不定这个月大家都能多领点奖金。”

克拉克不悦地皱起了眉头，转身准备离开。

“肯特！”主编叫住了他，“把你的稿子好好改改，措辞——”他抡起胳膊，比了个向上的手势，“态度一定要正面一点。”佩里叮嘱他说，“没有哪个老板会喜欢他的员工天天写点关于自己的风言风语。”

 

克拉克在愤懑不平中离开了佩里的办公室。他知道自己已经因前些天那几篇抨击韦恩的文章在各种论坛里出了名，与他同仇敌忾的超人粉丝们也有不少。布鲁斯·韦恩在此之前和《星球日报》几乎毫无瓜葛，克拉克有十足的理由怀疑对方此番收购报社的行为不是为了控制有关超人的舆论，就是为了阻止肯特记者针对韦恩高调的负面言辞。

为此，他特地在下班后换上制服造访了韦恩企业，果不其然得到了一个肯定的答复。

“当然是因为克拉克·肯特，”韦恩坐在他的旋转椅上，疑惑地问：“我不知道我哪里得罪他了，他干嘛那样针对我？”

“你是小说看多了吗？买下一家报社就为了让一个记者闭嘴？”

“我得对我的公众形象负责。”韦恩给克拉克递来了一个理所当然的眼神，“你也应该劝劝他，这样对我们都没有好处。”

克拉克发出了一声刻薄的轻笑，在破空声中离开了韦恩塔。他打赌自己跺的那一脚肯定得在韦恩办公室的露台上留个坑。

韦恩怎么这么小心眼……克拉克在天上耷拉下了嘴角。

不过无论如何，一个优秀新闻人的职业素养和月末奖金的诱惑还是让克拉克及时刹了车，真的开始中规中矩地写关于韦恩的报道。一想到韦恩变成了给自己发工资的人，克拉克就发自内心感到憋屈，但转念一想又觉得无可厚非。

多花点他的钱，反正也没什么损失。

克拉克又想起了B说的这句话，不由地更卖力地敲击着眼前的键盘。

 

布鲁斯收购《星球日报》的进程很顺利，在纸媒行业本就半死不活还每况愈下的今天，它的上家偷着乐还来不及，像扔烫手山芋一般，用一个非常公道的价格把整家报社踢给了韦恩企业。

所有该走的程序走完，手续一办妥，布鲁斯就迫不及待地跟《星球日报》的主管预定了一个半天的参观。明面上是了解一下自己名下的新成员，关爱一番新员工，暗地里当然是为了名正言顺地见一见这个传说中的“克拉克·肯特”，看看到底是个怎样的记者对自己怨念如此深重，一直乐于给他和卡尔的关系雪上加霜。布鲁斯带了点自己的私心，他已经提前查过了有关这个肯特记者的所有资料，知道他自入职《星球日报》以来就一直和露易丝·莲恩一起负责有关超人的各种报道，甚至还比莲恩多拿到过两次超人的独家专访。如果能从他这里入手，消除一些不必要的误会，为自己树立一个良好的形象的话，说不定对方也能在文章里帮他美言几句，给卡尔带去一些潜移默化的影响。

布鲁斯扣好西装外套上的扣子，从容地走出电梯，来到了《星球日报》所在的那一层。他已经跟他们的主编佩里·怀特提前通过电话，对方把他引进了西南角的办公室，让他在此稍作等候。

“肯特！”

布鲁斯看到怀特冲门外大喊了一声。

“来了来了！”

中气十足的嗓音由远及近，一个身高至少6尺3的黑发年轻人走了进来。他身上穿着剪裁有些不太合体的亚麻色西装，布鲁斯粗略估计了一下对方掩藏在衣服下面的肌肉体积，觉得比起坐办公室的文职工作他可能更适合去打橄榄球。也许阻挡了他职业橄榄球手生涯发展的是那副架在鼻子上的黑框眼镜——厚厚的镜片看起来度数可不低。

“韦恩先生。”对方脸上挂着非常职业性的笑容，伸出右手跟他打了个招呼，“克拉克·肯特。”

“很高兴终于见到你，肯特先生。”布鲁斯起身跟他握了个手，冲还靠在门边的主编点了点头，“谢谢，怀特先生。”

佩里·怀特带上了门，留下布鲁斯和克拉克两个人在这个狭小的空间里屏息以对。

布鲁斯的十指交叠放在下巴附近，胳膊肘支在桌面上，组织了一下语言开了口：“肯特先生，我这次找你来是想跟你讨论一下有关你写过的那些文章——”他清了清嗓子，让自己听上去更诚恳一些，“我在想，我们之间是不是有什么误会？”

“我觉得我们之间并不存在什么误会，韦恩先生。”肯特坐直了身体，非常认真地注视着他，“我文章里的那些观点全部都是我个人的真实想法，说实话？我非常不看好您和超人之间的婚姻关系，所以没有什么好误会的。”他强调道，也换了一个跟布鲁斯一样的姿势，“不过既然您已经把《星球日报》买了下来……”肯特又摊了摊手，用左手的食指敲击着玻璃桌板，“我会尽量从更客观的角度出发，以一个更中立的立场来进行写作，您觉得如何？”

布鲁斯本想回答点什么，但他的目光被对方左手无名指上的那枚银色指环吸引了过去。老实说，那真的是一枚极其普通的银色指环，外圈光秃秃的，没有任何装饰。像这样的款式，无论是在中学附近的杂货店里，还是在高级商场的奢侈品专柜中都比比皆是。

但布鲁斯有幸近距离观察过那枚指环好几次。不只观察，他还把它放在掌心上，装进口袋里，又非常正式地把它戴到了自己梦寐以求的结婚对象手上。蝙蝠侠的眼睛很毒，布鲁斯对自己的观察力尤其自信，他十分确信肯特手上戴着的那枚指环内侧肯定也有一圈氪星文字。

“我当然也有一个地球人的身份。”

布鲁斯的脑海里响起了卡尔一周前的声音，他不知道这该算是巧合还是上天对他的某种暗示，过大的信息量让他的舌头卡了壳。

坐在他对面的人似乎注意到了他的目光，不动声色地把手往回缩了缩，又在桌子边缘停了下来，似乎在犹豫到底应不应该把手放下去。

“你也已经结婚了？”布鲁斯突然问，他抬起头凝视着肯特的眼睛，发觉对方的眼神在眼镜后有些闪烁。

“是的。”

“婚后生活怎么样？”

“还在适应和摸索中。”对方又从嘴角挤出了一个职业化的笑容。

布鲁斯心领神会，对自己的判断已经有了答案。

“我觉得这样就挺好的，肯特先生。”布鲁斯把话题重新引回了那些文章上，“更客观、更中立，希望我的到访没有给你带来太大困扰。”

“当然不会。”

他在克拉克·肯特的目送下离开了怀特的办公室。

 

如果不是顾及到大厦四处可见的监控摄像头，布鲁斯肯定在电梯里就要跳起来。他迈着行为得体范围内最大的步子冲出了《星球日报》的大楼，一阵风一样窜上了停在路边的轿车。

“阿尔弗雷德！”他忍不住晃了几下驾驶座的椅背，“你绝对想不到我见到了谁！”

管家先生拍开了他扒着椅背的手，听起来不以为意，“我以为你是去见克拉克·肯特先生了？”

“没错，那个总说我坏话的记者，那个一直写超人报道的记者——”布鲁斯喘了口气，“克拉克·肯特只是他的地球名字……”

“喔——”阿尔弗雷德给出了一声了然的回应，“所以他还有个氪星名字……”他从内后视镜里看了布鲁斯一眼。

“卡尔-艾尔。”布鲁斯帮阿尔弗雷德补完了后半句话。他伸出左手瞧了瞧，笑出了声，“他手上还戴着我们结婚时的戒指，阿尔弗雷德，他就那么——戴着它。”

阿尔弗雷德礼貌地轻哼了一声，“我必须得提醒您那本来就是艾尔先生的戒指……所以您偶然发现了超人的秘密身份，”管家先生顿了顿，“我很难看出这之中究竟有什么特别值得您高兴的部分。”

“他跟普通人一起长大，阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯的语气听上去有些难以置信，“他是堪萨斯人，他还给一家报社打工！”他摇了摇头，“卡尔上周在瞭望塔才跟我抱怨过超人的身份给他带来了不少麻烦，他明确地跟我说了普通人的身份会更方便一点，现在我的机会就来了。”他的语气里带着藏不住的兴奋，“卡尔-艾尔？我不确定，但像克拉克·肯特这样的人，布鲁斯·韦恩对他胜券在握。”

“我不得不说，您对布鲁斯·韦恩处理感情危机的能力实在太过自信了，韦恩老爷。”阿尔弗雷德把车停进了车库，在下到蝙蝠洞的路上他们还在争论这个问题，“我认为您在这件事上的拿捏非常不得当，布鲁斯·韦恩绝不是一个出面争取肯特先生好感的合适身份，蝙蝠侠才是那个和超人有暧昧关系的对象。”

“蝙蝠侠是我最后的一道保险，阿尔弗雷德，我不能拿他冒险，而且他和超人也没有暧昧关系。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“千万别告诉我您打算就这么用布鲁斯·韦恩的身份去追求艾尔——我是说，肯特先生。”

“为什么不行？”

“您还记得自己是已婚吗？这种情况下去追求另一个已婚人士是不是有些不妥？”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“可他们明明是同一个人啊？有什么关系？”

阿尔弗雷德望了眼蝙蝠洞的天花板，从喉咙里发出了一声浓重的长叹。他扁了扁嘴，看也不看布鲁斯一眼，端着盘子转身就离开了蝙蝠洞。

 

克拉克在韦恩造访《星球日报》以后就一直心神不宁。他回想起对方在佩里的办公室里盯着自己手上戒指的眼神，还有询问他结婚问题时嘴角那抹似有似无的微笑。

拉奥啊，他觉得布鲁斯·韦恩十有八九已经认出他来了。克拉克痛恨自己为什么坚持要戴着这枚戒指上班，就算给同事们留下个闪婚闪离的印象也总比被韦恩知道了他的身份好啊。

所以当他收到了那束夸张的玫瑰花时，克拉克并没有感到太多的惊讶。火红色的花束下面带着浅金色的标签，上面用花体印着“B”和“W”两个字母，看上去像是某个人张狂的示威宣言。

“天呐！”露易丝发出了一声惊呼，“他都已经结婚了，还搞这一套？”她拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，“别担心，下次见到超人我会主动帮你解释的。”

克拉克摆出了一个难看的微笑，打开了跟着花束一起送过来的信封。里面是一张朴素的卡片，上面印着一个星级餐厅的地址，后面跟着一行工整的手写字：

我能请你吃个晚饭吗？今晚7点。

记者摇了摇头，把卡片收进了口袋。

 

餐厅的位置并不难找，克拉克按时赴了约。看到克拉克·肯特走进来的那一瞬间，布鲁斯霎时松了一口气，悬着的那颗心终于放了下来。他认为就超人的观察力与智慧而言，肯定也早已推测出自己已经得知了他的普通人身份。但关于他会不会真的来赴约，布鲁斯却并没有百分百的自信。

“请坐吧。”布鲁斯帮克拉克拉开了椅子，同时示意侍应生离开。“有需要我会叫你的。”

侍应生点了点头，转身离开还带上了门，再次把布鲁斯和克拉克留在了这个狭小的空间里。

“这场景感觉似曾相识哈。”布鲁斯冲他笑了笑，坐回了自己的椅子上，“我约你来是想——”

“我知道你想说什么。”克拉克打断了他。他径直伸手摘下了自己的眼镜，露出了穿制服时才会有的那副面孔，开始散发出与记者完全不一样的气场。“氪星科技。”超人得意地挑了挑眉。

布鲁斯也跟着抬起了眉毛，“好吧，”他说，“我确实是打算说这个来着，但这并不是最主要的部分……”他知道自己听上去有点紧张，“我在想，超人、氪星人的身份牵扯着各方利益，好像给你带来了诸多不便，我猜这应该是你不愿意尝试着接受我的追求的最主要原因？”

“你管这个叫追求？”克拉克毫不留情地指出，“我根本看不到你所谓‘真心喜欢我’的诚意，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯轻轻地点了点头，“我也发现了，卡尔，于是我决定改过自新，从头开始。”他望向克拉克的眼睛，用上了最深情的声音，“所以你愿意用克拉克·肯特的身份重新给我一次机会吗？”

布鲁斯看不出来卡尔有任何拒绝的必要和理由，但这件事还是就这么发生了。

“省省吧……”克拉克说，“我觉得我们目前的距离保持得还挺不错的，就这么点到为止最好。”

“我能知道为什么吗？”布鲁斯不甘心地问，“难道我连一个重新开始的机会都不值得吗？”

克拉克叹了口气，神情严肃地向他解释说：“我已经心有所属，韦恩先生，这个身份我是准备留给他的。”

“请务必告诉我对方是谁，我要寻求公平的竞争。”

布鲁斯隐约觉得他好像有那么一个答案，但内心又有点不敢承认。

“我劝你最好不要来打扰我另一重身份的生活……”克拉克停顿了一下，看上去有些迟疑，但他还是继续说了下去，声音清亮又有力，“除非你打算找蝙蝠侠的麻烦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N52里有提到眼镜确实是氪星科技，所以戴上之后看上去很不一样。感觉进展有点慢，这章添点柴火加个速。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章将一句话带过大少x星火

“哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩”并不是布鲁斯即兴发挥的结果，在最初它是一个经过了仔细考量与计算的产物。布鲁斯综合了各类高人气的流行小说和影视作品，从那些最受欢迎的富家公子哥与霸道总裁的人物设定里平均出了这么一个中庸但不失稳妥的形象。必要时他会展示出一定的侵略性，但装起傻来也是一等一的好手，在公司运作上通常精明十足、城府颇深，可挑选美丽的封面女郎一起过夜时看起来又是那么的天真肤浅。

阿尔弗雷德对此颇有微词，认为他不该随意消费韦恩家族世代相传的优雅形象，好在后来这套运营方案的反馈还不错，管家先生也就由着他去了。长久以来，布鲁斯也一直试图在“蝙蝠侠”和“韦恩”之间寻找一个完美的平衡点，然而对迪克和阿尔弗雷德来说，他永远都只是“布鲁斯”，对卡尔和戴安娜他们来说，自己是“B”，至于“韦恩”？会在意这个形象的都是那些和他至多只说过一两句话的人，布鲁斯才不在乎他们到底怎么想呢……大体上来说，布鲁斯总是更偏心于“蝙蝠侠”的那一面，他从未认真地把展现给外界的那个“韦恩大少”当作是自我的一部分。

“除非你打算找蝙蝠侠的麻烦。”

超人中气十足的嗓音像是一元杂货店门口摆放着的劣质小喇叭，在布鲁斯耳边不断地循环播放，尤其是“蝙蝠侠”几个字母，正排成整整齐齐的一列冲击着他的鼓膜。

此刻，在面对面地听到这个答案之后，一股浓重的醋意从布鲁斯心底悄然爬升，让他深感愤懑不平。他甚至真的开始嫉妒起那个不苟言笑还不解风情的黑衣骑士来，因为他猛然意识到，既然他和卡尔——和克拉克已经是互相喜欢、彼此倾慕的状态，那么最终他还是不可避免地要将这两个角色合二为一。

 

克拉克发觉他说完之后，坐在对面的布鲁斯·韦恩便陷入到了一阵莫名的愣神之中。事实上，对于这个一直隐藏在华丽包装纸下的哥谭宝贝，克拉克了解得并不足够深入，他无法准确地辨别对方到底是因为超人爱慕蝙蝠侠这件事而感到吃惊，还是已经严肃地在思考怎么去找黑暗骑士的“麻烦”。

“韦恩先生？”克拉克不确定地询问了一句，“别告诉我你真的准备……”他意有所指地抬起了眉毛。

韦恩随即回过神来，一种怪异的神情浮现在他的脸上，不自然的微笑牵扯着他僵硬的嘴角。克拉克找不准词语来形容，韦恩现在看上去像是……在虚情假意和诚恳之间——又或者应该说是在轻浮和稳重之间摇摆不定，踌躇不决。

克拉克吐了一口气，“婚姻也许可以被当作利益的筹码，韦恩先生，可凡事总有个先来后到……”他顿了顿，做了个无奈的深呼吸，“我很感谢韦恩基金会对正义联盟的资金支持，也非常感激你说服议员通过了让我和超级少女留在地球的议案，只是感情从来都不是可以被量化的，希望你可以理解这一点。”

“我不得不说，蝙蝠侠真的是一个相当强劲的竞争对手。”过了一会儿，韦恩舒展开眉心，找回了他平常那副懒洋洋的嗓音，“如果是他的话，你不愿意给我机会也就情有可原了，我心服口服。”

“就这样？”克拉克问，他没想到韦恩会答应得如此爽快。

“没错，就这样。”布鲁斯·韦恩慵懒地举起双手，象征性地比了一个投降的姿势，“我正式宣布我退出，毕竟……蝙蝠侠永远是最棒的。”他甚至冲克拉克挤了一下眼睛。

“哇哦……”克拉克发出了一声犹疑的赞叹，“现在说英雄所见略同是不是有点自我吹嘘的意思？看来你我二人并没有我之前想象的那么不合拍，我还以为我们这次又要不欢而散了。”

两个人都沉默了一会儿。克拉克轻咳了一声，重新戴上了眼镜。他站起身来，拉开椅子，准备和他名义上的丈夫告别离开。

“他知道吗？”韦恩突然问。

克拉克愣了一下，但还是如实地回答说：“现在还不知道。”

“为什么不呢？”韦恩继续问，“如果说这个世界上还有哪怕一个人能理解蝙蝠侠，那这个人肯定是超人没错了，你应该告诉他的。”

一声轻轻的嗤笑从克拉克的嗓子里偷偷跑了出来，克拉克头一次发觉布鲁斯·韦恩说的话听起来十分悦耳。“你不觉得我们的关系进展有点太快了吗，韦——布鲁斯？”他临时改了口，“现在就给我做起恋爱咨询了？”

“这正是我的专业领域。”布鲁斯自信地摆出了一副理所应当的笑容，眼睛几乎弯成了月牙。

克拉克略微摇了摇头，“我当然想告诉他，我只是不知道现在时机是否合适……”他看了布鲁斯一眼，“你不了解蝙蝠侠，就算是对超人来说，他也一样令人捉摸不透。”

“噢，亲爱的，相信我——”布鲁斯极其夸张地摇动着他的下巴，“我知道的可比你以为的要多得多，你对我这位哥谭老乡兴许有一点点误解。”他歪着头，做出了一副若有所思的神情，“我们哥谭人都是天生浪漫，热情又奔放，只不过不像你们大都会人那样善于直白地表达和外露罢了。”

几个和蝙蝠侠完全搭不上边的形容词让克拉克再次笑出了声。

“我会告诉他的。”克拉克恢复了严肃的口吻，非常肯定地说。

“亲口告诉他。”他又补充道。

“静候佳音。”布鲁斯也起身，十分绅士地送克拉克出门，“如果你成功了，记得第一时间通知我。”

“当然。”克拉克点了点头。

“尽快。”布鲁斯最后叮嘱道，同时冲他眨了眨眼。

 

布鲁斯开了两个多小时的车才回到哥谭，在蝙蝠洞里迎接他的是一声分贝惊人的怪叫。

迪克穿着一身运动便装，傻愣愣地站在蝙蝠洞的电梯门口，带着难以置信的眼神一路跟随布鲁斯走到了电脑前。“你干嘛不告诉他！我香槟都开好了你就给我看这个？”他再次提高了音量，“我认识柯莉才10分钟就能和她亲上嘴，你们都认识5年了，竟然连表白这一关都过不去？”

“在家请不要大喊大叫，理查德少爷。”阿尔弗雷德贴心地塞给迪克一碟饼干，把布鲁斯从前者的叽叽喳喳里拯救了出来。

布鲁斯也伸手拿了一块甜饼，得意地咬了一口。“首先——”他无奈地看了迪克一眼，“星火和你接吻只是为了学习地球的语言，其次，我已经表白、求婚、结婚一条龙了，超人才是一直无动于衷的那一个，就这么告诉他也太不公平了……”嘴里嚼着的饼干使他的话语有些含混不清。

“我看您是自己和自己唱双簧上了瘾。”阿尔弗雷德也加入了他们的讨论，“我也认为今晚的晚餐本应是个坦白一切好时机，可你们连开胃汤都没有点。”

“我不知道，阿尔弗雷德，我是说，万一他没法接受面具下的我呢？万一他因此收回对蝙蝠侠的好感呢？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一秒钟，面上看似没有什么表情，但跟随了老管家三十年的布鲁斯从这张脸上解读出了“你在开玩笑吗”、“简直无药可救”、“活该单身”等若干种怒其不争的含义。

“好感这种东西可不是什么定投基金，韦恩老爷，不是说收回就能收回的。”管家先生异常严肃地开了口，“况且就我对肯特先生的了解来看，他并不会在意蝙蝠的面具下是个怎样的伪装，您的为人处世在穿上披风时就已经表现得足够直白了。”

“意思就是就算你是只银背大猩猩他也照样会喜欢你的。”迪克双手托腮，翻了个大大的白眼。

 

克拉克在结束了那次与布鲁斯的晚餐之约后心情一直很不错，困扰了他一个月的问题就这么被轻而易举地解决了，他顿时由内而外地感到无比愉悦和轻松。他甚至开心地接下了布鲁斯买的新一轮炒作——哥谭王子想要充分利用他们离婚前的这段宝贵时光，克拉克便开始大肆宣传超人和布鲁斯·韦恩的感情多么融洽，并借此再一次成为了《星球日报》一周之中最勤奋的员工。

可持续了数天的新鲜劲过去，这种愉悦也没法再抵挡来势汹汹的焦虑了，克拉克在应当如何向蝙蝠侠坦白自己的感情上犯了难。既然布鲁斯已经信誓旦旦地放话要退出和蝙蝠侠的竞争，结束对克拉克的追求，那么他似乎也没有必要一定要向B道明自己普通人的一面了。然而无论如何，假若他的表白能够成功，那么未来他总归还是要把“卡尔”和“克拉克”合为一体的。

但如果B真的看不上克拉克怎么办？毕竟能被布鲁斯·韦恩邀请去参加婚礼的人都是“克拉克·肯特”绝对高攀不上的哥谭名流。万一B对记者这个职业有偏见呢？万一以前他还在登报的文章里说过B的坏话呢？

“哪有你想得那么复杂呀，孩子。”玛莎在电话里一边笑一边安慰他，“真挚又热烈的情感永远都是无价的，为什么要拿它与那些平平无奇的身外之物相提并论呢？”

克拉克还在电话里犹豫不决。

“不过就是一句话的事，克拉克，还记得高中毕业时你是怎么在全校人面前向朗家的女孩告白的吗？找回那种感觉就对了！”

克拉克又应付了几句，有些泄气地挂掉了电话。他当然记得17岁时那场轰动全校的告白事件，他鼓起勇气，卯足了劲，用自己最洪亮的嗓音在毕业舞会上向拉娜表了白，然后就在全场的鸦雀无声中，在数百名观众的注视下，被无情地拒绝了……

时间一天天过去，克拉克一天天拖延。中间布鲁斯曾打来两次电话询问他需不需要自己的帮助，但被克拉克一口回绝。

“我有我的计划，我自己能搞定。”克拉克强打起精神说，他可不想把这种有可能会破坏超人形象的事情随便往外透露。

然而该来的总是躲不掉的……看着街上成双入对的行人，克拉克最终还是打定了主意，下定决心要在这周内解决自己的感情大事。

 

夜间的瞭望塔跟白天区别不大，由于大家都有各自的普通人生活，所以除去日常驻守在此的钢骨之外，大多数时间里，各位超级英雄们都只按照排班表来这里待命，以应对可能出现的紧急突发情况。

真是个约会的好地方。

布鲁斯嘬了一口咖啡，有些期待地想到。今天又轮到蝙蝠侠和超人一起值班，虽然克拉克保留了时不时陪他在哥谭夜巡的习惯，布鲁斯也可以在工作日光明正大地以《星球日报》大老板的身份跑去见见他亲爱的员工，但不管怎么说，与喜欢的人相处的时间永远不嫌多。

最近几次见面，克拉克都表现得有些奇怪。布鲁斯以韦恩的身份打去电话旁敲侧击，只得到了一个“我有计划”的答复，这不禁让他感到十分好奇，当然了，也相当着急。

“晚上好，B。”

超人带着身后飘动的红披风从传送舱走了出来，挂着对他来说相当不自然的微笑和布鲁斯打了个招呼。他看上去略微有些紧张，布鲁斯注意到他正不断地用右手转着左手无名指上的戒指。布鲁斯照例收了收下巴，算是对超人的话做出了回应。

“我有很重要的事要告诉你。”克拉克边走边说，“还记得我上次跟你提的，我也有个普通人身份的事吗……”他站到了布鲁斯身边，倚在电脑主控台上，脚尖不规律地敲击着地板，“我得宣布，你没法做除了我父母之外第一个知道这事的人了。”

“哦？”布鲁斯配合他发出了一声疑问。

克拉克微微叹了口气，语气却轻快又温和。“是布鲁斯·韦恩，一次意外，但反而帮了我大忙。”他听起来放松了很多，“他突然良心发现，决定结束我们这段微妙的关系。”

布鲁斯对“良心发现”这个词有很大意见。

“我们过阵子应该就会正式对外宣布离婚，你知道，等现在这波热度退去。”克拉克还在继续说，“到时候超人这个身份就‘自由’了。”

“所以？”布鲁斯问，“看来你不必非得用平民身份来活动了？”

“不，B，我尊重你的决定与选择，但我还是要把我的普通人身份告诉你，只是……”克拉克停顿了一会儿，又回到了之前紧张的状态，“我得提前告诉你，我的另一重生活真的很无趣，是你绝对猜不到的那种无趣。”

“那可未必，卡尔。”布鲁斯出声反驳，“不要小瞧一个侦探的洞察力。”

克拉克弯起了嘴角，向布鲁斯发出了挑衅：“那不如你来猜猜看？”

布鲁斯在面罩下面挑起了眉毛。他放下手中的杯子，把目光从电脑屏幕转移到了克拉克的脸上，舒展身躯，双臂环抱，摆出了一副认真观察和思考的模样。

“你说话带着点中部的口音，不明显，但偶尔在词尾会露出马脚，所以我猜你有大概率是堪萨斯或者田纳西人。”布鲁斯假装严谨地分析，“你在大都会出现的频率最高，和《星球日报》的关系也最好，那么你也应该是在大都会工作。”

克拉克轻哼了一声。

“你穿制服披风的时候不戴任何面具，但是你又不像戴安娜一样有额带和长发可以修饰面部轮廓，因而日常生活中你肯定会做一些伪装。没人会在室内也一直戴帽子，所以我猜你用的应该是眼镜。”

“有点厉害啊。”克拉克称赞道，“还有呢？”

布鲁斯却忍不住终于笑了出来，看得克拉克一头雾水。

“还有……”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，继续说，“你传统的中部养父母不知道该怎么给你取名字，于是决定用你妈妈的婚前姓氏做你的教名；你们是个传统的小镇家庭，一家三口外带一只白色的拉布拉多；你总要在上班时间出来拯救世界，因此不得不频繁地从18楼的清洁间偷偷飞出去……”

听着布鲁斯的话语，克拉克的脸越来越黑。他看上去正处于自我怀疑和崩溃的边缘，瞪大了眼睛盯着布鲁斯猛瞧。

“我读过你的文章，”布鲁斯只好安慰他，“你是个很有趣的人，克拉克。”

 

过了好一会儿，错愕的超人才从喉咙里挤出了一句小声的咕哝。

“这不公平。”克拉克指责布鲁斯。

布鲁斯抖了抖肩膀，声音里还带着笑意：“蝙蝠侠什么都知道。”

克拉克还皱着眉头，看上去心情不佳。

“这就是你要告诉我的事？”布鲁斯试探性地询问，他还在好奇克拉克口中的“计划”到底是什么，好奇克拉克到底什么时候才会开口跟他表明心意。

氪星人盯着地板沉默了一会儿，脸上的表情看起来十分纠结。半晌，克拉克才说：“对，这就是我想告诉你的事……”他抬起头看了一眼布鲁斯，“我先走了，明天还要上班赶稿子。”说完，径直走向了布鲁斯身后的传送舱，消失在了泽塔射线里。

难道我又搞砸了？布鲁斯跟空荡荡的会议厅大眼瞪小眼。但随即，就在十几秒之后，一声信息的提示音强行打断了他的愣神。布鲁斯抬起左臂，蝙蝠战衣的电子屏幕上显示“布鲁斯·韦恩”的手机收到了一条短信。发件人是“CK”，第一行是几个哭脸emoji，后面还有超长的一大串感叹号。布鲁斯往上拨了两行，仔细看了一眼，才在表情符号和那串感叹号之间找到了短信的正文：

布鲁斯，我知道现在是凌晨3点，但我需要恋爱咨询！现在就需要！立刻！马上！！！！！！！！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，终于无论明面上还是暗地里，都只剩老爷蝙蝠侠的这一层马甲没有掉了……彻底偏离大纲，作者现在是懵的。


	9. Chapter 9

克拉克发出了那条信息后就一直盯着手机屏幕，仿佛要用热视线在上面烧出个洞来。分针已经在表盘上慢吞吞地挪动了三格……十五分钟过去了，理所当然地，他依然没能收到任何答复。

克拉克叹了口气，带着自己僵硬的肩膀扑到了铺着棉麻被单的单人床上，随手把手机扔向了厚厚的羊毛地毯。他身上还穿着红蓝相间的制服和披风，但本应明亮的色彩组合即使在卧室暖黄色的灯光下也依旧显得死气沉沉。

也是……克拉克泄气地想，毕竟他不能要求所有地球人都和蝙蝠侠分享同一套不健康的作息时间表。

 

布鲁斯在上午9点钟回复了克拉克的信息。来信的内容一反常态，著名的哥谭宝贝收敛起了平日里那副总是带着调侃与幸灾乐祸的语气，用极其正式的措辞给克拉克发来了一条简讯，邀请他在晚餐时到哥谭详谈。信息的最后附上了一个长度惊人的地址，似乎是他们上一次见面的那家餐厅的分店。

跟自己的前任追求者一起探讨如何追求他人是不是有些奇怪？克拉克捧着手机，手指在发送和退格键上来来回回。此刻，从凌晨那份三分钟热度的冲动里回过神来，他在心里悄悄地打起了退堂鼓。

“看什么呢？”露易丝踩着皮鞋，拎着咖啡，在路过克拉克工位的时候弹了一下他的后脑勺，“干嘛一大早就皱着眉头？稿子没过？还是采访被放了鸽子？”她用下巴指了指克拉克捧着的手机。

“情感问题……”克拉克舒展了一下后背，整个人倚在了软软的靠垫上，话语里透露着满满的无奈。

见克拉克并没有遮遮掩掩的意思，露易丝这才熟稔地越过小镇青年的肩膀，好奇地瞄了一眼屏幕上的信息，恰巧看到发信人的一栏里写着明晃晃的“布鲁斯·韦恩”。

“他还在追你啊？”露易丝有些惊讶地问道，“我还以为他和超人和好了……”她的语气带着些许疑惑，“但前两周还写文章鼓吹他们俩感情和睦、如胶似漆的不是你自己吗？”

处在问题漩涡中心的外星青年面色悲戚，活像大口生吞了一整根酸黄瓜。

“事情——有些、唔……复杂……”他说起话来吞吞吐吐，“问你个问题，小露，你说——”克拉克谨慎地斟酌着用词，“如果我现在要追求一个沉默寡言，固执难缠，在感情上还死活不开窍的呆瓜，向布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人求助有用吗？”

露易丝闻言发出了一声嗤笑，“想太多了，克拉克，”同样单身多年的女记者理直气壮地摆出了一副情感专家的姿态，“布鲁斯·韦恩的那套把戏最多能骗骗刚出校门的幼稚学生，比起那副天生的好皮囊，他统治大众情人称号的最终武器还是他口袋里的那些股票，至于你嘛——”露易丝轻轻地推了推克拉克鼻梁上的眼镜，“最多能跟他学学如何抛媚眼或者微笑时怎么露出八颗牙。”

“等等……”话到此处，露易丝突然夸张地挑起了一边的眉毛，若有所思地看向了克拉克戴着银色指环的左手，三条褶子的抬头纹预示着老牌记者相当严肃的态度，“你不是已经结婚了吗？”

糟糕。

克拉克挤出了一个尴尬的微笑，他的大脑被怎么跟蝙蝠侠表白的烦恼填了个严严实实，已经完全忘记了“克拉克·肯特是已婚”这回事了。

克拉克最后不得不用了一些诸如“婚后冷战期”、“保持新鲜感”等等蹩脚的借口把露易丝搪塞了过去，再三发誓自己绝没有在蜜月期就婚内出轨。他编辑了一条简短的信息给布鲁斯去了肯定的答复，接着便立刻全神贯注地投入到了一天的工作之中，试图用忙碌来驱散自己大脑中那些奇形怪状的想法。

 

与此相比，韦恩庄园的上午则要悠闲得多。勤勤恳恳又任劳任怨的大宅管家阿尔弗雷德正系着围裙，在客厅的一角烫着一件青灰色的平纹西装外套。外套的主人以一个十分别扭的姿势斜躺在沙发上，看上去相当无精打采。

“我要直接告诉他。”布鲁斯语气非常肯定地说，打断了阿尔弗雷德嘴里哼着的威尔士小调。

“对，就直接告诉他，他一定会大吃一惊的。”他又自顾自地点了点头。

短信的提示音在此时突兀地响起，布鲁斯才扫了一眼屏幕上亮起的信息，便立刻将已经攥了二十分钟的手机扔向了沙发的另一头，仿佛那是什么烫手的山芋。

“不行，不能直接告诉他。”熬了一整个通宵的男子又改主意了。他换了个姿势，缩在沙发垫上吸了下鼻子。“你觉得呢，阿尔弗雷德？”布鲁斯转头问道。

管家先生的大部分注意力还集中在眼前的那件西装外套上。他抬头看了一眼自说自话了一整个早上的韦恩少爷，发觉对方气势过人的黑眼圈活像是深深的眼窝里生出了两朵新鲜的香菇。阿尔弗雷德本来还认真地把“您应该直接告诉他”和“我诚恳地建议您先去睡觉”两句话在嘴边比较了一会儿，但看到布鲁斯脸上那副完全不想被说服的模样，他最终还是决定用无情的沉默来表达自己的抗议。

“别那么刻薄！”布鲁斯夸张地提高了音调，“这是公平起见，阿尔弗雷德，我能发现他的身份都是靠我自己，可不能让他占了便宜。”

“您只在拖延。”阿尔弗雷德笃定地下了结论。

“我没有。”沙发上的人迅速地反驳，“别瞎说。”

那种为了寻找借口，大脑不得不飞速运转的声音就连阿尔弗雷德都听得到。

“所以您打算提些什么样的建议？”阿尔弗雷德罕见地没有揭穿他，“或者准备为肯特先生量身定制什么样的对策？”

一直慵懒地粘着在沙发垫上的布鲁斯突然坐直了身体，灰蓝色的眼睛里重新燃起了自信的光芒。

“最简单也是最合理的方式——”他顿了顿，突然卖起了关子，“哥谭宝贝布鲁斯·韦恩最受欢迎的秘诀是什么？”

“您面容英俊。”阿尔弗雷德中肯地评价道。

“嗯哼……”布鲁斯示意他接着说。

“同时您富可敌国。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩。

布鲁斯不住地点着头，同时用眼神示意他的管家可以继续往下说了。但阿尔弗雷德并没有出声。

“没了？”年轻的大宅主人难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“啊，当然。”保守又严谨的英国人微微眯起了眼睛，“如果您指的是您卧室床上的那些秘闻，我认为我不便与您当面讨论。”

布鲁斯捋了捋额前的头发，翻了一个优雅的白眼。“是甜言蜜语，阿尔弗雷德！”他撇了撇嘴，试图再现杂志封面上的“布鲁斯·韦恩”最具风情的那一面。“卡尔只要能从我的聊天技巧里学会十分之一，就连自由女神像也会忍不住为他倾倒的。”

连续多年霸占“大众情人”这一称号的擂主看上去深以为然。阿尔弗雷德只得抿着嘴摆出了一个礼貌的微笑。在说服别人把股票装进韦恩企业的口袋里这件事上，他家少爷确实天赋异禀。不过面具戴了太多年的布鲁斯似乎已经忘了，他在名媛交际圈里哄别人开心的那些俏皮话，最初都是从畅销的爱情小说里抄来的。

 

 

克拉克在侍者为他拉开餐厅门的时候还微微有些紧张。好吧——与其说是紧张，不如说更像是一丝微妙的尴尬。其一是因为他真的厚着脸皮来向他的前任追求者寻求情感建议了，其二是他突然意识到，自己已经完全向布鲁斯·韦恩暴露了“超人从来没有过成功的恋爱经验”这一事实。

不过另外一位当事人看起来对此事接受良好。克拉克走到餐桌前的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩正在从容地打理衬衫的领口，青灰色的外套与其眼底肉眼可见的乌青十分相配。

“这场景似乎有点让人怀念。”布鲁斯端着杯子给了克拉克一个微笑，招呼后者在桌子前坐下，“还以为你不会开口找我了呢。”

克拉克装模作样地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，认真地解释说：“因为你是我身边恋爱经历最丰富的人了，布鲁斯。”

面对布鲁斯疑惑的挑眉，联盟主席不好意思地歪了歪头，“你知道的……”他瞟了一眼身边正站着倒水的服务生，“‘打两份工’的人总是异常忙碌，不怎么有时间来研究这些有的没的。”

氪星人的超级听力捕捉到了一声微不可闻的轻哼，很明显出自正坐在他对面的哥谭王子的喉咙。

“要不还是算了吧。”克拉克摊了摊手，“我总觉得我们俩讨论这事有些不太合适。”

“相信我，卡尔——”布鲁斯笑了笑，示意他不要急着把屁股从椅子上挪开，“论追蝙蝠侠这件事，没有人比我更专业了。”

 

在接下来的两个小时里，克拉克仿佛听了一场“如何约会蝙蝠侠”的大型主题演讲。布鲁斯在餐桌上眉飞色舞，滔滔不绝，几乎没有给他留下任何能插嘴——甚至喘息的机会。中途克拉克甚至不得不几次三番地示意布鲁斯压低音量，以免引起其他侍者的注意。

一开始，克拉克还饶有兴致地认真听讲。虽然他以前总觉得布鲁斯·韦恩说起话来油腔滑调的，不过毕竟这名英俊富有的青年是读者们集体票选，被公众盖过章的大众情人，有些经验听一听也没坏处的，对吧？可不一会儿他就发觉，这位从小便浸泡在他人的奉承与谄媚中的富家公子哥，可能过分高估了他的调情技巧在其受欢迎原因中所占的比例。要不是他能听出来布鲁斯确实为此做了功课，他几乎就要以为对方是专门来那他寻开心的。

“讲讲你的童年，”布鲁斯笃定地说道，“讲讲你氪星的父母，每个人都喜欢听这些。”

克拉克假笑着点了点头。他的亲生父母跟着氪星一起消亡了，这故事几乎每个地球人都知道。

“再讲讲你中学的时候怎么摔断了腿。”布鲁斯非常热情地建议，“蝙蝠侠肯定非常好奇氪星人怎么会在地球上摔断腿。”

“呃……你倒是把我的背景调查得挺仔细。”克拉克插了句嘴，“不过我从没摔断过腿，那资料是伪造的……”

“哇哦……”

克拉克觉得布鲁斯看上去似乎有些失望。

“好吧，总之——”布鲁斯做了补充，“表现得自然点，步伐要大气、自信，等你们聊得差不多了，就问他要不要一起喝杯咖啡。”

“……说实话，布鲁斯，我并不觉得这对蝙蝠侠会管用……”克拉克诚实地发表了自己的意见。

“你不试试怎么知道呢？”布鲁斯带着鼓励的眼神拍了拍超人的后背。

 

 

真是求人不如求己。克拉克在跟布鲁斯告别之后面色凄凉，从泽塔射线里出来都不知道是该先伸左脚还是右脚。不过随后他又觉得这也不能算是完全的浪费时间，毕竟那家餐厅的蔬菜汤真的很不赖。

看来他还是得靠自己来解决超人和蝙蝠侠的情感大事了。给自己鼓了鼓劲，克拉克尝试着用所谓“自信”、“大气”的步伐从容地走向了瞭望塔的主控台。一身黑衣的蝙蝠侠照例已经在那里的键盘上敲敲打打，想起昨晚那段极度不愉快的对话，克拉克还是忍不住发自内心地感到尴尬，步子也跟着踌躇了起来。不过走近了些，联盟主席才发觉他的顾问和他一样肌肉紧张，心跳还有些加速。

蝙蝠侠察觉到超人的身影，转头看了克拉克一眼。他看上去欲言又止，面具下方的薄唇几次张开又合上，最终还是留给了超人一片沉默。这让克拉克感到恼火又好笑。

“我先确认一下，B，”超人友善地清了清嗓子，“我们该不会是在冷战吧？”

“当然不。”

黑衣骑士迅速出言反驳，嗓音如往常一贯低沉又优雅，裸露在外的下巴曲线完美而迷人。

“而且我必须提醒你，昨晚因为你甩了披风就走，绿灯不得不来替了你的班。”蝙蝠侠补充了一句，听上去情绪不佳。

克拉克重重地叹了一口气，以此来表达自己的不满。

“我不是故意要跟你生闷气的，B……”克拉克说，“但你的控制欲发作起来真的非常恼人。”他做了个深呼吸，“所以——既然你说自己什么都知道，不如听我讲点你不知道的？”

“比如？”蝙蝠侠随口反问了一声。

比如克拉克·肯特和卡尔·艾尔都喜欢你喜欢得要发狂了……克拉克尴尬地想，他明明感觉话都到嗓子眼了，却又不知道该怎么样说出口了。

转头看着他的蝙蝠侠似乎还在等他的答复。

“比如……你想不想知道我在中学的时候是怎么摔断腿的？”克拉克死马当作活马医。

一阵死寂的沉默让克拉克的脸颊烧了起来。

“愿闻其详。”蝙蝠侠最终答复道。

他说这话的时候似乎轻笑了一声，克拉克不太确定。

“一起来杯咖啡？”克拉克试探性地问。

“乐意之至。”B这次真的笑着点了点头。


	10. Chapter 10

瞭望塔上的咖啡机是两个月前才新换的。在决定正式加入联盟的那一晚，布鲁斯路过旧的那台时随手打了杯美式，但随即便被高高溢出杯口的奶泡吓了个精神恍惚。他趁钢骨不在的时候从蝙蝠洞偷渡了这台新咖啡机到瞭望塔的厨房里，不起眼的机器里面已经提前存好了阿尔弗雷德多年来所有的秘密配方。

黑漆漆的顾问把杯子端在嘴边，滚烫的咖啡正缓缓往外冒着热气。在不显眼的白雾后面，红蓝相间的联盟主席正滔滔不绝地向布鲁斯讲述他能力刚刚觉醒时的那些糗事。

“是真的，我把女生盥洗室的天花板烧出了两个大洞……”氪星人带着些许尴尬呲了呲牙，“幸好那会儿正是上课时间，没人看见。不过回家之后我又点着了谷仓后面至少10英尺高的干稻草堆。”

“那可真不是什么有趣的回忆——我和妈都吓坏了。”超人说到这儿撇了撇嘴，声音听起来忿忿不平：“爸倒是冷静地安慰了我两天，不过马上就罚我去帮拉娜家的农场捡了三周的牛粪。”

“虽然这事的确该怨我——”克拉克用嘴角吹了吹额前那缕不听话的卷发，小声咕哝道：“毕竟是10英尺高的稻草堆呢……”

布鲁斯放下杯子，自然而然地抱起了双臂，“你还没说你是怎么摔断腿的呢。”他冲搭档揶揄道。

卡尔挑了挑眉，又摇了摇头，肩膀的肌肉也跟着放松了下来。“你可是世界上最厉害的侦探，B。”超人斜倚在摆放咖啡机的料理台上，裹着红靴的脚尖随意地轻点着地板，语气里掺杂了点抱怨的意味：“你肯定能看出来那资料是伪造的。”

布鲁斯轻微地勾了勾嘴角，假装对克拉克的结论表示肯定。

蝙蝠侠不常见到这副模样的超人。在过去飞逝的几年时光里，联盟主席留给队友们的印象大致包括“宽厚可靠的肩膀”、“一往直前的冲劲”和“永远带着希望的眼睛”等等。在大多数联盟成员眼里，超人大概是个可以靠光合作用过活，内心纯洁得像水晶，脾气特别好但同时又固执到家的角色——当然了，“固执到家”这一点在蝙蝠侠面前还是有点尚待商榷的余地的。

布鲁斯猜要不是他不知不觉中对眼前的氪星人倾注了过多的关注，以至于被对方牢牢套住，也不会有机会发现超人身上诸如“超级没眼色”、“超级烦人”之类的可爱之处。

总的来说，“蝙蝠侠”所认识的超人大抵还是有些片面的。

但“布鲁斯·韦恩”见过更多。

他受过卡尔-艾尔轻蔑眼神的洗礼，也听过大都会之星不耐烦又充满威胁的话语，更经历过氪星之子在婚礼上转身就走的尴尬情形。不，不仅如此——他还见到过记者肯特在报纸主编面前微微前倾的身体，见过克拉克·肯特摘下眼镜时高高扬起的下巴，以及克拉克在向他请求约会经验时放在桌子下面无所适从的双手。

没有哪一面是伪装出来的，他见过的每一面都是货真价实的超人。

不过与此相对应的是，超人也见过战场上睿智又镇静的联盟顾问，见过会在滴水兽上啃三明治的哥谭骑士，更不用提当下，他正带着笑意望着用马克杯喝咖啡的B呢。同样公平起见，超人也见过会用强硬手段请求联姻的布鲁斯·韦恩，见过会说腻味情话的布鲁西宝贝，也已经见过表面从容无比地传授恋爱经验，实则紧张到后背冒汗的布鲁斯了。

布鲁斯一向认为自己精于伪装之道，但他最近才偶然发觉，人类其实并不能365天都戴着面具过活——除非那就是他本来的样子。

所以，或许——将“蝙蝠侠”和“布鲁斯·韦恩”这两个角色合二为一，也并没有他想象中的那么困难。

 

“你走神了，B。”超人清脆的嗓音把布鲁斯从繁杂的思绪里拽了出来，“抱歉，也许我砸穿了镇上的大水箱这件事有点太无聊了？”

布鲁斯轻咳了一声，“我听着呢，卡尔，”他略带不赞同地说：“但这可不是什么值得炫耀的事……”他意有所指地望向了瞭望塔透明幕墙外还在漂浮的一半卫星残骸，上面带着蝙蝠翅膀的涂装还依稀可见，“看来这么多年来，你在这方面完全没有任何长进。”布鲁斯再次揶揄道。

造成卫星只剩一半的罪魁祸首微微红了脸。

主控台的电脑在此时传来了“嘀嘀”的蜂鸣声，提示着蝙蝠洞和瞭望塔的数据互通程序已经全部更新完毕。

蝙蝠侠展了展披风，大步向主控台的方向走去。超人跟在他身后，几次张嘴又闭上的声音不需要拥有超级听觉也能听得到。

布鲁斯微微转头，在面具后传递过去一个疑惑的眼神。“你可以直接说，卡尔。”

超人抬手捋了捋后脑勺的卷发，有些犹豫地说：“我已经讲过我的故事了——所以，我什么时候能听到你的？”

略微停顿了一会儿，布鲁斯才回答说：“你会听到的。”

“就快了。”他又补充道。

超人看上去有些失落。他低着头，又抬眼看了看蝙蝠侠，似乎是在做什么重大的决定。

布鲁斯只好站在原地等着他开口。

“好吧……”超人长舒了一口气，“我就是想问问，你看——只有我们两个人的瞭望塔，喝了咖啡，还有关于中学故事的谈话……我们这能算是个约会吗？”

蝙蝠侠的喉咙里穿过了一丝细微的气流，听上去介于轻笑和咳嗽之间。

“约会一般都喝红酒，卡尔。”布鲁斯的语调稍稍升高了一点，“而且很少发生在办公场所的厨房里。”

超人闻言抿起了嘴巴，明显对这个答案有些不太满意。

“不过，如果你非要这么问的话……”布鲁斯在踏进泽塔射线前转身补充道，“就勉强算是吧。”

布鲁斯在这句话后叹的那口气直接被湮没在了泽塔波的余音里。当他的双脚踏上蝙蝠洞的地面时，战衣左臂上又传来了一声消息的提示音。他打开电子屏看了看，发现“布鲁斯·韦恩”的手机上第二次收到了一条来自“CK”的短信。

这次的内容很短，只有几个单词：

谢谢，“断腿”和咖啡都奏效了。

 

克拉克把手机塞回到腰带后面的小格子里，几乎乐得要双脚离地——5秒钟后他确实那么做了，超人抖着红披风，在主控台前漂浮着打转，直到泽塔舱的监视AI报出了神奇女侠的名字，他才急忙灰溜溜地落了地，偷偷跑去删除刚才的那段录像去了。

B竟然承认了这是个约会。

恋爱经验贫乏的氪星人发觉这件事似乎并没有他过去以为的那么复杂。布鲁斯的建议最终居然还挺管用的，他猜网络上那些直白又尴尬的搭讪技巧如今颇受欢迎，总还是有一定的道理的。

这让克拉克又想起了几周以前和堂姐在婚礼化妆间里的那段对话：

“从1到10打个分，一个来自斯莫维尔的小镇青年有几成几率能把蝙蝠侠追到手？”

如今看来他好像离终点线也不算太远。

不过自那之后蝙蝠侠突然忙碌了起来。维克多排好的一周值班计划表上已经完全看不到联盟顾问的名字了，克拉克一连好几天都没能见到B一面。但这并不打紧，克拉克也想给彼此都多留一点空间，毕竟在老派的中部居民的传统里，一段关系在确立之前就发展过快并不是什么好事。

况且，蝙蝠侠的亲口承认已经让超人吃了一大口定心丸。克拉克发觉经过布鲁斯的点拨，他仿佛掌握了某种精妙的诀窍——在过去一周的几次通讯里，超人无论说什么，都会得到侦探先生正面又肯定的回应。

 

“傻笑什么呢？感情问题解决了？”露易丝轻快的嗓音在克拉克后脑勺的上方响起。精明强干的普利策得主肩上挎着一个尺寸惊人的布包，胳膊下面还夹着一沓厚厚的资料,没被文件夹占住的另一只手捏着一张《星球日报》的样版，除了头条的部分还空着以外，其他的地方都已经印上了满满的油墨。

不过还没等克拉克回答，露易丝自己就岔开了这个话题。她用手指敲了敲空着的头条部分，一边扁了扁嘴。“还有什么关于氪星人的新闻吗？”她说，“佩里让我问问你，要是有的话给你多留三行空。”

“干嘛问我？”克拉克疑惑地摇了摇头，他最近可没跟《星球日报》约任何采访。

“自打超人结婚以后，他的新闻都是你经手的，当然要问你。”露易丝轻微耸了耸肩，假意不满地抱怨道：“从你来了《星球日报》以后，超人就很少给我提供独家消息了。”她眨了眨眼，“分享一下讨他喜欢的秘诀？”

克拉克轻咳了一声，转开了头，假装没看到露易丝揶揄的眼神。但他的视线随即捕捉到了“莱克斯集团”几个大字，就印在露易丝胳膊底下夹着的那沓资料的封面上。

“莱克斯集团又干嘛了？”克拉克问，一边朝那摞文件努了努嘴。

“5年了，”露易丝叹了口气，把左手拿着的文件夹扔到了克拉克的桌面上，上面一样印着莱克斯集团的标志，“莱克斯·卢瑟终于说服了州议员，拿到了研究那艘飞船的许可证。”她在说“那艘飞船”的时候加了明显的重音。

克拉克知道她说的就是5年前他和佐德激战时掉在大都会中心的那艘氪星飞船。他拿起文件夹随便翻了两页，里面是一些政府文件和企业文书的复印件，看上去颇为普通。

“听说还跟州政府达成了点别的协议，但他那个秘书嘴巴也太严了……”露易丝又补充道，语气极为不悦，“难缠得要命。”

“不说了不说了，忙都要忙死了。”露易丝故作轻松地吹了口气，抽走了桌上的文件夹，“周四还得去参加图书馆的落成仪式，卢瑟弄的，看看能不能再套出两句别的来。”

“我跟你一起去吧，小露。”克拉克连忙起身拦下了她。

露易丝抬了抬挎着包的那半边肩膀，以示自己也无可奈何，“抱歉了，克拉克，请柬只有一张。”但她因为得意而挑起的那半边眉毛出卖了她，显然并没有人能抢走露易丝·莱恩的新闻。

“那我跟你换换？”克拉克不抱希望地问道。

“写你的超人和布鲁斯·韦恩去吧！”露易丝笑着把他按回了椅子里。

 

地球上大部分跟氪星有关的东西都在新氪星建立后被送归原主，只有这艘飞船算是法律边缘意义上的战利品，所以勉强被留了下来。过去几年间有不少企业都在打它的主意，但克拉克没想到最终它竟然落入了莱克斯·卢瑟的手中。

他跟卢瑟的关系可不太好，相看两厌的那种不好，这番操作难免让克拉克在心中产生了些许怀疑。他也乐于去看看卢瑟到底打得什么算盘，而且跟氪星有关的东西他从来都不会大意。

然而想要拿到一张入场券比他预想得要难上许多。主办方虽然是大都会图书馆，但所有的请柬都是以莱克斯·卢瑟私人的名义发出的，克拉克没能在这方面积累下什么人脉。

不过弄清楚他究竟和州政府达成了什么协议就简单多了。克拉克拜托钢骨用瞭望塔的电脑连进了州政府的办公室内网，不出所料地发现卢瑟确实没在干什么好事——州政府给他额外签了个进口许可，允许他把一颗尺寸惊人的氪星陨石运送进大都会。

而联盟所有人都知道氪石对超人来说意味着什么。

“哇哦，他还真是没安好心。”维克多在克拉克身后评价道，“所以你和蝙蝠侠打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”克拉克完全不知所以然，“这又跟蝙蝠侠有什么关系？”

“呃……蝙蝠侠没告诉你吗？”维克多有些犹豫地说，用手指了指屏幕上的调查记录，“因为他把蝙蝠洞的电脑连过来了，所以我能看到他也在查这个。”

 

布鲁斯最近有些焦躁。这并不是说他忘记了自己作为蝙蝠侠的职责，但当你急着去谈恋爱却发现眼前有对付不完的工作要做的时候，任何一个正常人都会感到焦躁的。

蝙蝠侠追踪这批氪石有一些时日了。5年间，市面上凡是带有“氪星”两个字的东西都在布鲁斯的悄悄操作下跑进了蝙蝠侠的口袋。尤其是像氪石这样极度危险的物品，联盟顾问可不能放任它们自由地流入市场，然后时不时地跳出来威胁到联盟主席的生命安全。

但莱克斯·卢瑟有时总爱在他面前横插一脚。很显然，氪石这样的危险因素到了本就与超人不和的卢瑟手中，只能变成迟早会被引爆的定时炸弹，所以他必须得尽快把它截到自己的手中。他最近实在是花了太多时间在这块破石头上了，以致于完全无心联盟的其他工作，也没空去跟联盟的主席更进一步。

想到此处，联盟的通讯器也正巧响了起来。代表着希望的红色标志出现在了屏幕上，随之而来的还有超人愉快的嗓音。

“听说你在查莱克斯·卢瑟运进来的那块氪石？”超人开门见山，“有结果了吗？”

“跟你没关系。”布鲁斯直接把路堵死，“有关氪石的事一概不需要你参与。”

“B！”通讯器的另一端传来了一声音调高了八度的抱怨。

好吧……布鲁斯觉得做出一小点让步应该也没关系。

“他们周四晚上行动，普通车队，我一个人能应付。”

“趁他在大都会图书馆开宴会的时候？”超人继续问。

布鲁斯给出了肯定的答复。

“说到宴会……”通讯器的另一端传来了有些不好意思的声音，“你能给克拉克·肯特弄张入场券吗？”

“报社就给了一个名额，露易丝去了。”克拉克又解释说。

这可真的不行。

布鲁斯看了看阿尔弗雷德放在他桌子上的那张请柬，仍然以超人的人身安全为由干脆地拒绝了。

“好吧……祝你行动顺利。”超人听起来并没有特别失落，还主动挂断了通讯。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯的电话突然震动了起来。来自“CK”的短信第三次出现在了他的私人手机屏幕上：

嘿，布鲁斯，看到你要去周四的落成仪式，能帮我弄张媒体请柬吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然一路都在ooc不过这一章我终于把自己对人物的理解塞进来了，可能很多朋友们都觉得蝙蝠才是真正的老爷吧，但我觉得蝙蝠侠也好，布鲁西宝贝也好，都是组成“布鲁斯”所不可或缺的部分呢。


	11. Chapter 11

如果不是因为在他的计划中，他和这位烦人的外星蓝大个还有一整个余生要一起度过，布鲁斯肯定会把克拉克·肯特的号码就地拉黑。为了他们的人身安全着想，每一个姓“艾尔”，母星名字以“氪”字打头的外星人都应该明白，远离莱克斯·卢瑟永远是最明智的选择——尤其是在对方正手握一颗尺寸和纯度都相当惊人的氪石的时候。

布鲁斯再次编造了一些在他看来有些蹩脚的借口，诸如“我和莱克斯的关系可没有那么熟络”、“大都会的媒体我说了可能不算”等等。当然，都是鬼话——他是布鲁斯·韦恩，别提一个记者了，如果他想，他甚至能直接把整个《星球日报》都打包塞到现场。

“肯特先生看起来可不大高兴。”阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯端来一小杯咖啡，在镜片后瞥了一眼布鲁斯的手机屏幕。短信另一头的人发来了一个相当简短的“好吧”，后面还跟着一个格外刺眼的省略号，很明显十分不情不愿。

“我不能冒这个风险，”布鲁斯淡淡地说，“他就是应该离卢瑟远一点。”

“无论哪个身份。”他又补充道。当你连写五篇头条文章只为了痛斥一家企业存在贪污受贿现象时，这家公司的主人可不会在宴会上给你什么好脸色。

阿尔弗雷德吁了一口气，也喝了一小口咖啡。“在我面前您没有找借口的必要，”管家先生说，“您无非就是怕肯特先生异于常人的听力会发现‘布鲁斯·韦恩’的耳朵里为什么藏着‘便士一’的声音。”

“……是啊，”布鲁斯不高兴地撇了撇嘴，“你还可以猜猜我要怎么绕过X视线，把‘水蛭’装到卢瑟的服务器上去。”

“我还以为您已经掌握了运送那块氪石的全部资料。”

“这一块？当然。”布鲁斯听起来胜券在握，“但防人之心不可无，而卢瑟恰巧在收集氪石这一领域有着丰富的前科。”

顿了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德开口说：“拖延绝非上策，韦恩老爷，这一点您应该比谁都明白。”

“我没有拖延。”布鲁斯再一次迅速出声反驳，这场景有些似曾相识，“我只是得先集中于眼前的这件事，你知道的——”他比了个无奈的手势，“排除这些致命因素的风险。”

“我保证，一旦这件事解决了，我就告诉他。”布鲁斯心虚地补充。

“可您明知我们还有更好的办法，”阿尔弗雷德微微皱起了眉头，“州政府给了卢瑟那张进口许可不过是因为他们不清楚氪石对于超人来说是个威胁，如果他们能够得知这一点，看在您、”他在这儿加了个明显的重音，“以及和新氪星外交关系的面子上，他们都不会放任不管的。”

布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德的压力注视下翻了个不太过分的白眼，“这主意听起来可真妙，”他的语气相当尖刻，“将如何杀死超人的方法昭告全世界，好让那些本就深怀恶意的渣滓们排着队用氪石去伤害他？”

“几乎所有的氪石都处在您的掌控之中了。”阿尔弗雷德提示他。

“是的，阿尔弗雷德，你说得很对——只是‘几乎’”布鲁斯轻轻摇了摇头，“而并非全部。”

又是一阵短暂的沉默。

阿尔弗雷德率先叹了口气，帮布鲁斯把桌子上的请柬收好，看上去不打算再继续争论了。“我不会干涉您的计划与选择，但我不得不提醒您，不要过分高估您和肯特先生关系的牢固程度。”

“我和他之间是联邦法律承认的婚姻关系。”布鲁斯说到这儿才终于笑了笑，“我会有分寸的。”

 

克拉克当然不会因为布鲁斯回绝了他就善罢甘休。事实上，作为一名调查记者，克拉克·肯特在偷偷潜入目标场地这一方面虽然称不上天赋异禀，但也比超人要强得多。他急切地想要当面和莱克斯·卢瑟谈一谈，探一探卢瑟，或是他身边人的口风。在过去的五年间，他并没有对那艘已经坠毁的飞船投入太多的关注。但现在，当“飞船”、“氪石”和“卢瑟”三个词一起出现时，克拉克突然感到有点心神不宁。

布鲁斯给他的答复有些敷衍，克拉克对于哥谭代言人不能帮他要来另一张媒体通行证一事依旧持保留态度。不过，大抵是因为活动场地选在了他自己宅邸的缘故，卢瑟确实在此次宴会的安保问题上格外用心。至少，克拉克在媒体界的人脉并没能帮上他任何忙。

克拉克又仔细地浏览了一遍受邀宾客的名单，最终把目光停留在了“戴安娜·普林斯”这个名字上。

 

“在这之前，我还从来没有收到过任何采访邀约。”

在克拉克开口打招呼之前，穿着米白色连衣裙，戴着手套，正对着一尊石膏像修修补补的黑发女人这么对他说。她的嗓音平静、优雅，略带冷淡的同时又不失迷人。如果不是克拉克亲眼见过连蝙蝠侠都在她的怒吼下肩膀一颤，他一定不会将眼前妆容精致的年轻女子和那个能够单手托举起超人的亚马逊战士联系在一起。

“克拉克·肯特，《星球日报》记者。”克拉克做了个没什么太大用处的自我介绍。

高挑的艺术家放下调色板，脱下手套，从凳子上站了起来。和在联盟时不一样，戴安娜如今穿着一双高度惊人的尖头短靴，直起身来几乎就要和克拉克一样高。

“我听说过你。”戴安娜向工作室另一边的同事点了点头，接着示意克拉克跟她一起往里走，“不，应该说久仰大名——”她又在不经意间从头到脚打量了一遍戴着眼镜的黑发男子，“你就是那个气得布鲁斯·韦恩买下了《星球日报》的记者，超人专栏的常客。”

克拉克友好地笑了笑，“后半句是我没错，戴安娜，但我可不想对韦恩先生的冲动消费负责。”

戴安娜在休息室的桌子前坐了下来，“现在就叫我‘戴安娜’是不是有些太早了，肯特先生？”她冲克拉克歪了下头，“通常而言，大部分人第一次见面都会叫我‘普林斯小姐’，只有非常亲密的朋友才叫我戴安娜。”

“这正是我来见你的目的，戴安娜。”克拉克有些难为情地摘下了眼镜，“一个‘亲密的朋友’现在需要你的帮助。”

神奇女侠愣神的时间绝对没有超过一秒。戴安娜只是盯着克拉克耸了耸肩膀，随即便用了然的语气揶揄道：“我总算是明白为什么你的文章总是跟韦恩过不去了。”

“他知道吗？”戴安娜又问。

“谁？”克拉克不知道她指的是布鲁斯还是……

戴安娜挑起了一边的眉毛，眼神里明明白白写着“还能有谁”。

“哦，B当然知道。”克拉克回答说。

正义联盟目前唯一的女性成员把表情切换到了“果不其然”上。“我就知道我不可能是第一个。”戴安娜扁了扁嘴，接着问：“那布鲁斯·韦恩知道吗？”

克拉克轻咳了一声，“他也知道……”顿了两秒，他又补充道：“实际上，布鲁斯才是第一个知道这件事的。”

“这就已经从‘韦恩’变成‘布鲁斯’了？”戴安娜有些不高兴地眯起了眼睛，“你知道吗，卡尔，我都有点想收回‘亲密的朋友’这个头衔了。”她干巴巴地说。

 

正义联盟几乎是戴安娜和卡尔一手组建起来的，她和超人共同战斗了五年，多多少少能够猜出神秘的氪星之子可能不仅仅只有‘氪星人’这一个身份。毕竟，这是一个飞速变迁的现代社会，从小在天堂岛长大的戴安娜尚且需要时间去适应和调整，可身为外星人的卡尔-艾尔看上去却比她还要得心应手。所以戴安娜在看到卡尔摘下眼镜后并没有她自己想象得那么吃惊。

不过，戴安娜必须得承认，对于卡尔这样的氪星人而言，接近卢瑟的确不可能是什么好事。好在神奇女侠并不像联盟顾问一般拥有那令人恼火的超强控制欲，她最终还是爽快地把同事查尔斯的名额让给了卡尔——反正查尔斯也只是想去宴会上蹭吃蹭喝而已。

“别乱跑。”在卢瑟的宅邸门口，戴安娜叮嘱卡尔说，“既然你来了宴会，就别再惦记码头上发生的事了。”她意有所指，“我可不想因为你和一个脾气差劲的哥谭人再吵上一架。”

已经穿上了“克拉克·肯特”全套伪装的卡尔装模作样地推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，似乎对她的话不以为然，“B的脾气很差劲吗？”

“只有在你面前才不差劲。”戴安娜无奈地摇了摇头。

她和卡尔在一楼的大厅分了手，后者挂着记者证和相机，揣着笔记本一溜烟就跑没了影。戴安娜一个人兴致缺缺地听了一大半卢瑟在话筒前的废话连篇，把手中的香槟杯子交给了路过的侍者，淡定地转身向地下室走去。在她刚刚到达厨房门口时，戴安娜恰好看到了布鲁斯·韦恩的身影从放着服务器的房间离去。

 

夸完梅西的鞋子，布鲁斯不得不离开了这个摆放着所有服务器的房间。他在人群中漫无目的地闲逛着，尽量使自己看上去不那么显眼。不过莱克斯·卢瑟还是眼尖地发现了他，作为大都会图书馆项目的股东之一，布鲁斯理所应当地被请上去说了两句客套话。

七分钟的时间很快过去，布鲁斯找了个借口脱开身，重新回到了地下室。光秃秃的线路上空无一物，十分钟之前还在这儿的“水蛭”不翼而飞。布鲁斯转过头去，发觉戴安娜·普林斯穿着一袭紧身红裙，踩着四英寸高的高跟鞋，正神色复杂地看着他。

“在找这个？”布鲁斯跟着戴安娜来到了一个偏僻的角落，对方打开手包，露出了“水蛭”的一角——以及另外一台长得跟“水蛭”一模一样的窃听设备。

“戴安娜……”

布鲁斯·韦恩本不应该认识戴安娜·普林斯，这一点是布鲁斯十分确信的。但联盟顾问也并没有料到，神奇女侠两周以前找他要窃听设备的目的竟然与布鲁斯·韦恩相同。

戴安娜把存有数据的那台“水蛭”塞回了布鲁斯的上衣口袋，表情更加微妙地拍了拍他的肩膀。“破解完的数据传我一份，卢瑟有一张我的照片，一百年前在比利时拍的。”她说。

“好的。”布鲁斯干巴巴地应承道。

想了一会儿，戴安娜还是忍不住又问道：“他知道吗？”

“知道什么？”布鲁斯下意识装傻。

戴安娜像打量克拉克一般也把布鲁斯从头到脚看了一遍。

“知道你和某个喜欢穿黑衣服的人有着相同的身高和体型——”她把目光停在了布鲁斯的脸上，“还有一个长得一模一样的下巴。”

布鲁斯像在联盟中一样习惯性地保持了沉默。

“好吧，我现在开始怀疑你是不是真的有卡尔向我们吹嘘得那么聪明了。”戴安娜抱着胳膊，语气略带抱怨，“真是令人意想不到。”

“我会处理好的……所以……”布鲁斯轻咳了一声。

穿着高跟鞋的戴安娜此刻能与布鲁斯平视，目光异常凌厉。她叹了一口气，语气十分严肃地说：“我只能向你保证我不会主动去找他告诉他这件事，但我不觉得你还能瞒多久。”

末了，戴安娜在转身离开前又补充了一句：“虽然你可能没见过，但卡尔也是会发脾气的。”

戴安娜的警告让布鲁斯有些心烦意乱。他看了看表，又确认了一遍口袋里的“水蛭”，随即从耳机中联络了阿尔弗雷德，准备前往码头截击卢瑟要运进大都会的那块氪石。

“看来您的面具今天戴得可不怎么牢，”阿尔弗雷德在耳机中比面对面时更伶牙俐齿，“真没想到戴安娜小姐会获此殊荣。”

“你今天话真多，阿尔弗雷德。”

离开前，布鲁斯看了一眼新闻。非常好，超人此刻正在墨西哥扑救一场大火。

 

帮卢瑟运送氪石的队伍脆弱得不堪一击，他们在既定路线上才刚刚走了一半时就被蝙蝠车冲撞得七零八落。布鲁斯满意地固定好装有氪石的箱子，向着哥谭一路绝尘而去。

不过破解卢瑟的数据比布鲁斯预想中的要困难一些，当他能够打开硬盘中的全部文件夹时，距离周四已经过去了两天半。出乎布鲁斯的意料，卢瑟的数据中除了戴安娜的照片和一些无关紧要的洗钱交易记录之外，并没有更多值得引起蝙蝠侠关注的东西。

“我已经帮您约了明天的午餐，和肯特先生，在《星球日报》附近的比伯家餐厅。”阿尔弗雷德在路过布鲁斯身后时十分随意地说道。

“什么？”布鲁斯差点打翻了桌子上的咖啡。

阿尔弗雷德的嗓音不疾不徐，“我已经帮您梳理了“水蛭”上的全部数据，戴安娜小姐的照片已经加密传输到了她的邮箱，除此之外并没有发现什么对肯特先生有威胁的东西。”

“几天前你才说过不干涉我的计划的……”布鲁斯争论道。

“我只是跟您客气一下。”阿尔弗雷德的发言不容置疑，“而且是您先承诺的，一旦排除这些致命因素的风险，就去跟肯特先生好好解决这件事。”

布鲁斯把自己重新砸进了椅子里。“你怎么跟他说的？”他有些绝望地问。

“我说您要找他协商离婚事宜，其他的部分请您自由发挥。”

 

布鲁斯又看了一眼墙上的挂钟，克拉克比他们约定的时间稍微迟了一些。

“抱歉！来晚了！”克拉克拎着背包，迈着大步走了进来，从室外带进来一阵凉风。“等电梯的人太多了。”他熟络地喊来了服务生，要了一份煎蛋和熏肉，还额外打包了一个樱桃派。

“这个给你，我才知道韦恩企业竟然也是大都会图书馆的股东。”克拉克从背包中拿出了一份《星球日报》，封面上印着一张大大的照片，是莱克斯·卢瑟在周四的宴会上慷慨陈词的模样。下面还有一张稍微小一些的布鲁斯站在台上的照片，很明显也拍摄于那等待数据复制完毕的七分钟里。看口型，那会儿他大概正说到“图书馆也是个促进男女感情关系的绝佳场所。”

“最近挺忙？”克拉克问，“看到阿尔弗雷德打来的电话我吓了一跳，还以为你出什么事了。”

“算是在处理公司的事，不过也称不上忙。”布鲁斯坐直了身体，清了清嗓子，“我今天来是打算谈一谈——”

“离婚的问题，”克拉克打断了他，“阿尔弗雷德告诉我了。”他往厨房的方向看了看，确保几个服务生正忙着聊天，没空来听他们俩在说什么。

“好吧，我想问问你，布鲁斯，”克拉克低头做了个深呼吸，“你之前说‘想要寻求公平的竞争’，这话还作数吗？”

布鲁斯歪了歪头，表示自己有些疑惑。

“我就是想问，”克拉克抬起了头，盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，“如果再给你一个机会，你还愿意认真追求我吗？”

布鲁斯感到哪里有些不太对劲。

“当局者迷这话可一点没错……”克拉克自顾自地继续说，“在这之前，我的目光一直在追着别人跑，没能发觉我想要的其实就在我身边。可是我仔细回想了一遍，才发现你真的非常可爱，布鲁斯。”

确实有些不太对劲。

“我知道你在婚礼上帮我挡掉了大部分会乱说话的媒体，几个月以来你一直在封锁那些对我不利的流言蜚语……如果不是叔父告诉我，我都不知道国会里那些反对新氪星的议案大多都是你想办法压下去的。”

这太奇怪了。

“即使我的心思一直在别人那，你也毫不吝啬地给我出谋划策，教我如何去追求别人。在我们刚认识的时候你说过你是真心喜欢我，现在我相信了。”

这一点都不像卡尔-艾尔。

“所以——如果我说，现在我想要重新开始追求你，你愿意吗，布鲁斯？”

这会儿他连克拉克·肯特都不像了。

“那蝙蝠侠呢？”布鲁斯下意识地问。他的余光又扫到了那份报纸，封面上头版文章的署名是露易丝·莱恩。

“蝙蝠侠？”布鲁斯听到克拉克从喉咙里挤出了一声轻哼。

而莱克斯·卢瑟和布鲁斯自己的照片下面则印有另外一行油墨：

**摄影：克拉克·肯特**

“蝙蝠侠就是个混球。”克拉克在说到“混球”这个词的时候相当铿锵有力。

布鲁斯冷静地抬头，正撞上一双在眼镜后蓝得深不见底的眼睛。

糟了。

布鲁斯的心底“咯噔”一声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，掉马了；
> 
> 补丁：虽然这段剧情跟BVS相差不远，但本文设定中卢瑟并没能得知任何联盟成员的真实身份；


	12. Chapter 12

虽然超人与蝙蝠侠共事了这么久，但克拉克并没能从后者身上学到多少好的品质。大部分蝙蝠侠的“优点”只有在蝙蝠侠本人身上才是优点——比如用力过猛的固执，矫枉过正的严肃，桀骜不驯的自负，以及优雅迷人的尖刻等等。这些东西换到克拉克所熟知的任何一个人身上，都肯定会让他立即眼前一黑。不过不大招人喜欢的“小毛病”他倒是深得联盟顾问的真传——比如戴安娜的叮嘱他听得心不在焉，甚至没听完就带着脖子上的相机和手中的笔记本溜走了。

莱克斯·卢瑟的宅邸比起一间用来生活的居所，更像是专门为承办宴会所设计的。有头有脸的各路政要与名流们正熙熙攘攘地挤在大厅里，端着香槟和鸡尾酒跟彼此谈笑风生，扭捏做作的姿态绝对值得一座金酸梅奖杯。主持人报出了莱克斯·卢瑟的名字，把他请上了台。在卢瑟开始发表他那毫无逻辑还神经兮兮的演讲时，克拉克在人群中看到了布鲁斯·韦恩的脸。

布鲁斯没有端酒杯，身边似乎也并没有跟他熟识的人。他脸上的表情无聊又呆滞，明显兴致缺缺。在卢瑟语无伦次的废话让台下的宾客第三次大笑时，布鲁斯也侧身，开始从人群中向外走。

克拉克随手拍了两张卢瑟的照片，收起镜头盖，同样准备离去。虽然他对布鲁斯不愿介绍他来参加宴会的心思存疑，但超人名义上的这位丈夫并不是他眼下的重点。他开启X视线，扫视了一遍卢瑟宅邸的平面布局，寻找着有没有哪个房间能带领他找到一些有关氪石运输的线索。

接着，他就听到了布鲁斯沉稳冷静的嗓音：

“好了，我该往哪走，阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德？克拉克回头看了一眼，然而并没有发现那位英国管家的身影。他双眼聚焦，发觉布鲁斯的耳中正嵌着一个十分隐蔽的耳机。

“走到电梯那，往左转。”

“肯定是那里。”

“在地下室的服务走廊。”

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的声音从耳机中传来。略带英国南部口音的男声经过电流的处理变得有些熟悉……非常熟悉，太熟悉了……

即便克拉克一直克制着自己不去偷窥蝙蝠头罩下到底藏着谁的脸，可他并没有办法主动关闭自己的超级听力。那个潜伏在蝙蝠侠耳机里的“便士一”是除了夜翼以外他最熟悉的蝙蝠家族成员——现在，他终于知道在超人和布鲁斯·韦恩的婚礼上，他对阿尔弗雷德的熟悉感由何而来了。

他的心沉到了胃里去。

克拉克停住跟随布鲁斯向电梯走去的脚步，待在了原地。X视线让他对地下走廊里发生的一切都一览无余。

布鲁斯，服务器，水蛭，梅西，戴安娜。

重新回到一层的布鲁斯，被卢瑟拽去演讲的布鲁斯。

布鲁斯，戴安娜，水蛭……

克拉克感到有些头晕目眩。布鲁斯·韦恩和戴安娜·普林斯之间的对话都是最简单的英文单词，但他的超级大脑似乎已经丧失了把它们组织到一起的能力。

厨房电视里正在播报的一场大火及时拯救了他。克拉克扯开领带和衬衣，头也不回地逃离了这座嘈杂的宅邸。

他径直向南飞去，不出几秒就踏上了墨西哥的土地。超人抱着最后一个被困住的年轻女孩飞出火场，在人们近乎顶礼膜拜的眼神中落了地。

参加亡灵节的人们虽然画着可怖的妆容，但他们还是比蝙蝠侠要亲切多了，克拉克麻木地想。

 

 

由于克拉克的姗姗来迟，比伯家里已经没有多少顾客了。附近的白领们在日复一日的超时工作中练就了一套十分钟内解决午餐的本领，把小小的店内空间全部都留给了正在面面相觑的两个年轻男子。

在过去的五年间，克拉克——应该说是卡尔-艾尔，本有无数次的机会可以发现他搭档黑漆漆的面具下到底是谁。但出于对黑衣骑士的尊重和憧憬，再加上一点点他也隐藏了“克拉克·肯特”这个名字的愧疚，他最终还是没有选择打破两人之间一直稳定又完美的界限。

可如今……

克拉克注视着小餐桌对面那张英俊的脸。通常带着优雅又迷人微笑的面颊如今僵硬得像块铁板，联盟顾问惊人的自制力避免了一切不应该出现的失态，但布鲁斯其他的身体部件出卖了他——布满惊慌与错愕的钴蓝色双眼，以及胸腔中正逐渐加速的心跳让克拉克又暗自叹了一口气。

这真是个糟糕的摊牌方式……但克拉克实在是气坏了，顾不上去思考这样莽撞的行为究竟会给两人带来多少伤害。他曾亲口跟布鲁斯说过，蝙蝠侠永远令超人捉摸不透。但在眼下的情形里，有关布鲁斯·韦恩的一切简直就像是一团羊毛线在洗衣机里翻滚了三百圈，完全纠缠成了乱麻，再无理清的可能。

布鲁斯脸色苍白，眼神闪烁，但双唇依然紧闭，看上去仍旧没有要开口的意思。

不过克拉克这次倒是耐心十足地保持了沉默，也并没有催促桌子对面的人。他悄悄动用了超级速度作弊，在上午就已经完成了一整天的工作。五年间他已经无数次先做出让步，一次又一次因为信任与心软而妥协。在踏进这家餐厅之前，他便已经下定了十分的决心，即使他的愤怒和理智在见到布鲁斯后都消失得踪影全无，他也一定要坚守住自己的阵地。

超人在心中自作主张，给布鲁斯安排了三种不同的选择与对应结局：如果对方诚恳地向他摊牌道歉，那么无论他举出的理由和例子有多荒唐，克拉克都会立即把发生过的一切抛诸脑后，与布鲁斯开启新一轮正常的热恋之旅；如果对方决定绝口不提蝙蝠侠的事情，但愿意以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份接受他的示爱，那么克拉克也愿意花点工作之外的时间跟他玩这场游戏，毕竟，布鲁斯才是负担着被人拍到出轨风险的那个；但假若他继续发挥蝙蝠侠身上那些时而可爱时而恼人的“优点”——比如固执地要坚持在克拉克面前装傻……

克拉克停顿了一秒。他放缓了大脑思考的速度，发觉自己其实并没有想好如果布鲁斯真的硬着头皮不承认，那他应该拿对方怎么办。

“我……”

十五分钟过去了，布鲁斯·韦恩终于吐出了第一个单词。

“我还是觉得……”

这个说话断断续续又吞吞吐吐的男子与克拉克所熟知的两种形象都有所不同，既没有哥谭王子的意气风发，也没有哥谭骑士的不容置疑。他蓝色虹膜里的纠结还差几毫米就要冲出眼眶，脸上靠牵动肌肉摆出来的微笑比毕加索的自画像还难看。

“我还是觉得，蝙蝠侠比我更适合你。”

一阵令人窒息的沉默将克拉克裹了起来。

“对不起。”布鲁斯又说。

克拉克低下眼睛，静静地盯着自己在腿上无所适从的双手，一动不动。

过了一会儿，对面的人又最后补充道：“我说完了。”

克拉克把眼镜摘下来用衣袖擦了擦，重新戴上，拎起背包和樱桃派站起了身。在走出比伯家之前，他还是回头又看了一眼还坐在原地的黑发男子。

“你真的很会破坏气氛，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

克拉克推开玻璃门，加入了门外步履匆匆的人流。

 

 

这天晚上的日子对于布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特来说，与往常的区别并不算不大。他们都是思想理智，经验丰富，负有责任与担当的成熟义警，并不会因为白天一次尚未发展成争吵的小小口角而影响夜间的重要活动。但对于戴安娜·普林斯、巴里·艾伦和其他一干人等来说，这天晚上却相当要命。

拥有超能力的人在地球总体人口中的比例当然很小，然而论起绝对数值，他们的数量好像也勉强能称得上“多”。对于众多异能者们而言，无论是选择做孤胆英雄还是决定去违法犯罪都是相当容易的事。但如果想要组建起一个稳固可靠的联盟却是难上加难，并非每个人都拥有天生的领导才能，也不是所有人都愿意费神去跟其他人配合。

正义联盟在组织架构上能够顺利运转，主要依靠的是联盟主席和联盟顾问间惊人的默契，以及对彼此无限的包容。通常情况下而言，有关大大小小的联盟事务是如何决定的，大致可以被总结为以下四种情况：

一、蝙蝠侠表达自己的看法，超人重复他的看法，并同时表示赞同；

二、蝙蝠侠表达自己的看法，超人先表达自己的看法，再对蝙蝠侠的看法表示赞同；

三、超人表达自己的看法，蝙蝠侠表达自己的看法，超人称赞蝙蝠侠的看法，并对其看法表示赞同；

四、超人表达自己的看法，蝙蝠侠表达自己的看法，超人坚持自己的看法，但依旧对蝙蝠侠的看法表示赞同。

总而言之，联盟主席会无条件坚持自己立场（并同时反对联盟顾问立场）的情况并不多见。这也是眼下所有联盟成员们所面临的巨大难题——他们对这种情形毫无经验。

“莱克斯·卢瑟已经开始了对那艘氪星飞船的研究。”维克多通过全息投影向所有联盟成员展示着。“一股异常的能量波动一直在断断续续出现，从我测量出的即时峰值来看——”他特意停下来看了一眼大都会的明日之星，“这股能量如果泄露的话，足以摧毁整座大都会……”

“州政府给他的许可，这对城里的每个人来说都是个威胁，他们不会坐视不管的。”超人敲着会议桌，“把最显眼的那几个数据挑出来打包直接发到州长办公室，维克，最好再做个能让所有人都看得懂的模型。”

“‘如果’泄露的话，”蝙蝠侠在第一个词上咬得很重，“你见识过卢瑟的巧舌如簧，他一定已经说服了所有人，才会放开手去进行他的计划。”

氪星人发出的一声轻哼清晰可闻。“不一定，我看你在听他演讲的时候不就挺无聊的？”他压低眉毛，眯起了眼睛。“那你认为我们应该怎么做？”

“不管他在那艘飞船里研究什么，我们都会直接阻止他。”顾问一如往常耸了耸肩膀。

“你应该知道，如果我被人发现进入那艘飞船会直接引发外交问题吧？”超人语气肯定。“你不可能说你没有考虑到这一点。”

蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿，还是开口说：“所以，‘我们’之中并不包括你。”

“真是毫不意外。这非常具有……你的风格。”超人有些疲惫地揉着太阳穴。“……五年前，在那艘飞船掉在大都会中央之前，我只来得及破坏其中的导航与武器系统。无论卢瑟有什么不轨图谋，飞船的能源和其中储存的氪星知识都一定会增加我们阻止他的难度。”

他最后下了结论：“我才是唯一一个了解那艘飞船的人，我必须要去。”

“不行。”蝙蝠侠的反驳来得相当迅速。“摧毁整座大都会并不在卢瑟的计划之中，他的目标从来都只有你。”

“他一块氪石都没有了，他威胁不到我。”

“氪石对你有威胁不是因为它是‘石头’，而是因为它来自氪星。”联盟顾问说话的音调升高了两度。“我决不允许我的团队做出这种羊入虎口的蠢事。”

超人愣了一秒，随即发出了一声嗤笑。“你的团队？”他语气里的嘲讽有些不太自然，“你才加入了我们短短几个月而已，记得吗？”

“哇哦……”在座的其余联盟成员闻言纷纷发出了低声的惊呼。加入最晚的哈尔用灯戒做出了一个悲伤的emoji，“这话可真伤人，大超。”

“抱歉，哈尔。”联盟主席轻咳了两声，“刚才那只是……”他故意把目光从蝙蝠侠身上移开，“针对个人的不当情绪宣泄。”

“总之——”超人再次清了清嗓子，眼神重新集中在蝙蝠侠身上，“那是我的城市，我在那生活，在那工作，为那销量最好的报纸撰稿，你绝不可能把我排除在外。”

“你不清楚该如何与卢瑟这种人打交道。”蝙蝠侠不为所动。

“我他妈是个采访过卢瑟不下十次的记者！我怎么和他打交道不用你教！”超人音量陡然升高。

“记者！”一声惊叹稍稍缓和了他们之间浓重的火药气息，巴里·艾伦扁了扁嘴，“我还以为不会有比物证鉴定员更糟糕的义警职业了……”

蝙蝠侠看了闪电侠一眼，后者赶紧闭了嘴。

“我这么做都是为你好。”蝙蝠侠继续说。

“并不全是，至少你的部分行为明显不是。”

氪星人看上去离他完全爆发——或者崩溃——只剩下一点点阈值空间了，但黑衣骑士目前看起来也还打算不依不饶。两人站在会议桌的两端，双臂环抱，身体前倾，口中都滔滔不绝，语速还越来越快。

戴安娜在此时终于明白过来事情的原委，她大概是在场的唯一知道两人真正争吵原因的人。她刚准备像往常一样，随便说上两句漂亮话（只要语气足够阴沉就可以）来阻止联盟主席和顾问之间幼稚的争论，但这次有人抢了先。

“如果你们坚持要这样继续争论下去的话，我就要读你们的大脑了。”尚恩语气不悦的开了口，“再把其中所有内容都输入谷歌做成有声小说，拿卫星向全世界公放。”他继续补充。

火星猎人很少发火，大部分时候他不太能跟得上地球人的脑回路，不过这并不妨碍他在合适的时间点站出来阻止两个地球人吵架。

“卡尔，我们都觉得你不该去。”尚恩诚恳地建议，“你应该相信我们，相信你的队友。”

“偶尔做做内勤也不错，”维克多冲他点了点头，“换个口味。”

只有神奇女侠站出来表示了反对。

“我认为超人应该和我们一起去。他对那艘飞船的了解比我们任何一个人都多。”戴安娜边说边向蝙蝠侠身旁走去，冲后者点了点头。“蝙蝠侠，我们会一起保证卡尔的安全。”

在那之后，她用只有两个人能听见的耳语小声抱怨：“早就告诉过你了， 你瞒不了他多久了。”她敷衍地拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，无情地揶揄道：“一天都没坚持到，你比我想得还要厉害。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢坚持看到这儿的小伙伴，太久没写完全脱缰狂奔冲着不可挽回的OOC方向而去是必然的……我真的尽力了。


	13. Chapter 13

神奇女侠的耳语几乎低不可闻，但这音量对于超人来说还是太过洪亮了。

克拉克心头再次盘旋起一阵不悦，脑海里浮现出昨天晚上的场景：布鲁斯·韦恩穿着礼服，扎着一丝不苟的领针与袖扣，在卢瑟的宴会上四处游走，对同为社交名流的宾客们报以优雅的微笑，极其浮夸地称赞了卢瑟助理的高跟鞋，若无其事地应对戴安娜的质问，就好像“布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠是同一个人”这件事和起床之后要刷牙一般稀松平常。

“戴安娜，”超人的声音冷静并平稳下来，“谢谢，我知道你在做什么，刚才……刚才是我太激动了，我的错。”他努力呼了口气，将蝙蝠侠的戴着面罩的脸从余光范围内扫了出去，“这次我就不去了，偶尔尝试一下新的工作方式也不错。”

 

联盟会议在夹杂着叹气声的一阵沉默里结束了。带着一种似曾相识又陌生的感觉，布鲁斯发觉他和超人再次不欢而散——似曾相识是出于他又看到了那个在婚礼现场撂狠话的卡尔-艾尔，陌生是因为距离他上一次被超人用这种尖锐的目光注视至少已经过去了好几个星期。

“我给您定比伯家餐厅的双人卡座时期待的可不是这个。”阿尔弗雷德语气里的不赞成和指责马上就要冲破天花板，但他手上倒茶的活还依旧十分细致。管家把茶杯和托盘放在沙发前的桌几上，利落地从地毯上收起快要皱成一团的披风，居高临下地盯着自家老爷。“布鲁斯老爷，‘我就是蝙蝠侠’，一句话，三个单词，九个字母而已……按照我个人仅有的经验来说，对于一个母语是英语的人而言，说出这句话远不该如此艰巨——除非您文学学位的证书是伪造的。”

话题的中心此刻姿势紧张地坍缩在沙发里，疲惫地揉着眉心和太阳穴，并没有对英国人话语里的不满做出什么反应。

在十分钟之内，布鲁斯几乎把他未来五年间所有的叹气额度都透支了。

“我……”

“我只是……”

他沉默地顿了顿，这才肯抬起头直视阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

“我只是觉得现在并不是最佳时机……太敷衍，太潦草，你懂我的意思，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯边说边从沙发上站起来，终于肯花力气去脱他的制服。“因为被拆穿了所以才不得不承认，再轻描淡写地抛下一句话？接着干坐在一家路边餐馆里，带着无边无际的愧疚和窘迫去迎接一个氪星人的怒火？”他自顾自地摇了摇头，“这确实太艰巨了。”

阿尔弗雷德毫不留情地拽过布鲁斯手中的制服上衣，高挑的眉毛快要超过他很久之前就已经消失的发际线。

“我看您现在的窘迫也不比当时就说出来好多少。另外，我可没有让您‘干坐’在那里，您引以为傲的甜言蜜语呢？您尤其擅长的风度翩翩呢？”管家先生无奈地抽动一下嘴角，“至少你们应该边吃边聊，在美食点评app上比伯家的樱桃派拥有五颗星。”

“我大概是想找个……最合适的时机，来弥补。”布鲁斯的语气相当无力，音量一个词比一个词小。

“很显然，您已经错过了最合适的时机。”阿尔弗雷德语速缓慢，一字一顿地说，“在我替您邀请艾尔老爷——肯特先生之前，他就已经得知了您的双重身份。如果他真的雷霆震怒，对您失望至极，那他根本就不会去赴午餐这个约了。”

布鲁斯并没有真的听进去，他已经开始焦虑地在房间里踱步，不由自主地绕着阿尔弗雷德转起了圈。

过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德转过身去悄悄打了个哈欠，给布鲁斯下了最后通牒。

“在解决大都会那艘飞船之后，您必须第一时间把这件事处理好。”

“非常完美地处理好。”管家再次强调。

布鲁斯停下了漫无目的转圈的脚步，双手叉腰，松了一口气，像是得到了什么特赦一般。

“当然。”他冲阿尔弗雷德点点头。

潘尼沃斯先生微微眯起了眼睛，又打量了一遍布鲁斯。

“我保证。”布鲁斯举起双手投了降，“我保证我会的。”

 

探索一艘老旧的外星飞船在联盟过往的履历中并不算是级别太高的任务，联盟顾问很快便安排好了一切。由于这是一次不能被记录在案的潜入行动，目标太过显眼的绿灯和动静总是十分惊人的海王被直接排除在外，各自处理自己的事务去了。钢骨负责黑掉基地内所有的监控系统，火星猎人去催眠基地正门的安保人员，蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠直接从飞船入口进入，而闪电侠则留在飞船外围，以防有任何意外情况发生。

超人和沙赞成了唯二两个还留在瞭望塔值守的联盟成员。克拉克带着百分之四十的无聊和百分之六十的紧张，一动不动地盯着监控卫星传来的实时画面。理智上，他也知道这并不是一次多么复杂的任务，但他还是莫名地有些心焦。比利坐在他身后，双手在Xbox游戏机上敲敲打打的按键声和游戏背景里的电子音乐都让他更加烦躁。

尚恩已经从裹着披风的火星人变成了研究人员的模样，正在与基地正门的警卫交谈。戴安娜和维克多在飞船入口处悄悄落了地，他们身边还跟着一团浓重的黑影，很明显属于某个刚愎自用，不解风情，除了相貌英俊和会说甜言蜜语之外几乎毫无优点的哥谭混球。

事实上，克拉克恨不得现在就冲到布鲁斯身边去，把他的头给拧下来——超人不得不承认，看到黑暗骑士身边少了自己这个红蓝相间的身影，他真的十分不自在。

“我们进去了。”

监控显示屏里，飞船的门在众人面前打开了，维克多从通讯器中传来一声简短的汇报。

此时已经是凌晨，基地中所有的研究人员都早已结束了工作，亮着白色应急照明灯的走廊上除了几个联盟成员的影子空无一物。

“钢骨，数值分析。”

蝙蝠侠的声音透过通讯器更加低沉浑厚。

“不稳定，但离峰值还有一段距离，尚在安全范围之内。”维克多回答。

一分钟后，克拉克面前的显示屏上出现了三个岔道口，宽阔的走廊向三个不同的方向延伸而去。维克多的脚步没停，带领众人拐进了左边的那条步道，同时继续说：“能量源距我们不远了，就在这前面。”

这条走廊的的两壁被缠上了半透明的塑料布，贴着整齐的泡沫板，大约是为了防止在运送什么大型物品时磕磕碰碰。地板上和天花板上都刻着大小相当惊人的浮雕，其中一些图形与超人制服胸前的图案一模一样，还有一些明显是叙事性的连贯图画，剩下的是密密麻麻的氪星文字。维克多走得很快，从短暂的一瞥中，克拉克只来得及读到“议会”、“传统”、“惩罚”以及“威胁”几个单词。

“就是这里了。”钢骨的脚步带着监控画面一起停了下来。竖立在联盟成员眼前的是两道用来更换隔离服的玻璃门，维克多伸出他的机械手臂，在两秒钟之内就黑掉了三道电子门锁。

眼前的房间看上去像是一间会议室，抑或是审判法庭。他们正前方是一座金属制成的高台，银色的座椅内外一共三层，呈环形分布在高台两侧。房间的墙壁上同样刻着连贯的浮雕，克拉克认出了其中的主神拉奥。

但这些并不是眼下最吸引克拉克关注的地方，超人的眼睛紧紧地盯着监控屏——在整个房间的正中央矗立着一个巨大的、橙红色的茧，它的顶端跟天花板的距离已经所剩无几，上面连接着至少三十条不同的金属管线。所有联盟成员都停下了脚步，连带屏幕这端的克拉克也放轻了呼吸。仔细听的话，空旷的房间中回荡着细微的电流噼啪声，以及微弱的……呼吸声。

“那是……”戴安娜首先拔出了背上的剑，“活的吗？”

“先等等，神奇女侠。”蝙蝠侠示意戴安娜不要轻举妄动。“钢骨，现在的数值。”

“依然不稳定，但推测不会到达峰值，还在安全范围之内。”维克多给出了和几分钟前一模一样的答案，随即又补充说："被包裹在那个茧里的东西——生物，虽然处于休眠状态，但很明显是活物。"

蝙蝠侠转头，“尚恩，能建立精神连接吗？”

火星猎人摇了摇头。“我试过了，只有大片的空白与混乱，我认为这个……生物，并不具有高等的智能。至少目前还没有。”

维克多绕着这个巨大的不明物体走了半圈，扫描着内部情况。“蝙蝠侠，”钢骨从手掌中投影出了茧的内部情形与能量分布，一个庞大的人形影子蜷缩在茧的正中，几十条不同的能量集束正从茧的外部源源不断地向内输送，“给它供能的是这些管线。”

“那就简单了，”戴安娜说，“只要移开这些线路我们就能把它停下来。”天堂岛的战士右手挽了个剑花，看上去跃跃欲试。“所以我们要怎么做？”

“停下来之后，我们还得确保卢瑟不能重新连接它。”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，突然呼叫道：“超人。”

 

克拉克听到蝙蝠侠叫出自己名字的时候，差点从椅子上翻下去。他还以为发生了什么不得了的大事，终于轮到自己出场助阵，结果监控显示屏中并没有任何异动，联盟顾问只是要求他准备好泽塔射线进行传送而已。

“准备好了。”克拉克设置好最后一个参数，又确定了一遍坐标，从通讯器中回了话。“随时能够发射，十五秒之内可以到达地面。”

“放出序列Z的1号隔离舱，让沙赞出来准备接应。”蝙蝠侠继续布置。

“哇哦——”通讯器中突然闯入了巴里的声音，“蝙蝠，你是准备把那东西带回瞭望塔吗？”闪电侠发出了几声恶寒的咕哝，“里面说不定会孵出异形的。”

"闭嘴吧，闪电侠。"比利放下了手里的游戏机，冲密封舱门的方向飘去，“你再说我就不想出去了。”

通讯器里随即传来了戴安娜和维克多的咯咯笑声。

一切就位之后，蝙蝠侠他们才开始了进一步行动。维克多还在保持着实时的画面通讯联络，他们打算先切断能量源头，再解除连接着茧的输送管线。钢骨站在房间的入口处，从墙壁中侵入飞船的主控线路，关闭了整个房间的一切能源供应，整间屋子霎时陷入了一阵黑暗，只有走廊上的应急照明从入口处透进来几束昏暗的光线。

房间中央的茧看上去没有任何异常，至少没有那种准备破茧而出的异常。

“能量数值。”蝙蝠侠再一次要求。

“稳定，正在下降，预计两分钟内到达最低值。”

“神奇女侠，准备剥离那些管线。”

克拉克在屏幕前舒了一口气，看上去他的队友们可以妥善处理这次无伤大雅的小插曲。他又转头瞄了一眼右侧的另一台显示器，比利已经到达了序列Z的隔离舱附近，正无所事事地飘在舱外。一切传送工作都已准备就绪。

然而，当他再次把头转回来的时候，意外还是如约而至了……

本来应该光线昏暗的房间中，突然亮起了额外的指示灯。那不是属于联盟任何一个成员的电子设备，克拉克对它十分熟悉，它有着和孤独堡垒中的机器人一模一样的外形——那是一部氪星AI。

“警告。”

说着英语的机械音女声在空旷的房间内突兀地响起。

“检测到能量供给中断。”

“转化程序不可逆转。”

“协议即将终止，氪星人将迎来他们的毁灭日。”

几个听起来就不太妙的描述和一个熟悉的词汇让在场的联盟成员紧张起来。

“神奇女侠，退后。钢骨，报告。”蝙蝠侠冷静地下着指示。

“能量不稳定。”

维克多把手臂从墙边收了回来。

“正在急速上升，预计十二秒内到达峰值。”

“超人，准备听我指令。”蝙蝠侠呼叫了一声，而克拉克早已把手放在了发射泽塔射线的开关上。

十几秒的时间一晃而过，在场的所有联盟成员都已经退到了玻璃隔离门的入口处，而闪电侠从通讯器中报告了整个大都会中心区停电的消息。带着隐隐约约嘶哑的低吼，巨大的电流像潮水一般从房间中央向外飞窜。

“就现在！”

在蝙蝠侠的指令下，克拉克按下了按钮。直径数米的光束从瞭望塔上飞流直下，向着地球疾奔而去。

但那个不明生物的行动比所有人预想的都要快——

无数电流带着飞溅的火焰从茧内向外迸发而出，克拉克在监控屏幕前看到的最后画面是火星猎人痛苦地从空中栽倒在地上，以及一张巨大又丑陋的、骨节交错的脸。

 

泽塔射线扑了个空。

不过，新建的隔离舱能不能完全封锁住如此凶悍的生物尚且不说，克拉克并不认为比利有经验去对付这样一个明显是针对氪星人设计的庞然大物——自从一年前他们得知神奇队长在咒语之下只是个不到十五岁的中学生之后，联盟就把比利从大部分危险程度过高的任务中排除出去了。

“沙赞，立即回到主控室。”克拉克在通讯里交待了一句，随即踏入了泽塔射线之中，目标坐标直指那艘飞船的中心。

十五秒之后，超人在射线的光束中落了地。

飞船的正中央破了个硕大的窟窿，原本存放那个不明生物的房间此刻已经完全变成了废墟，刻着浮雕的天花板被炸得四分五裂，几分钟之前出现在监控显示屏中的那张长得十分有创意的怪脸也跟着不翼而飞。

毁灭日——克拉克想起那部氪星AI这么称呼它。

超人飞出船舱外，迅速加入了战局。

飞船外围充斥着燃烧的火焰，随之而来的热浪扬起了不断炸裂的碎石和变形的建筑钢筋。戴安娜和维克多正在飞船附近的大都会纪念公园里和身形高达二十英尺的庞然大物周旋。钢骨在半空中不断绕着圈攻击，闪着耀眼金光的套索在毁灭日身上交错盘绕，两人这才把怪物堪堪控制在了公园中央。一个带着电光的红色身影在更远处飞速跑动，疏散着附近尚未来得及撤离的平民。

“大超！”红色的身影穿过层层障碍而来，在超人面前一个急停。

“蝙蝠侠呢？”克拉克赶紧问。

“他很安全。”闪电侠飞速地答道。

克拉克这才看清他怀里还抱着一个裹着披风的身影——在火焰的高温炙烤下，尚恩已经陷入了昏迷。

超人立刻呼叫了沙赞，将火星猎人送回瞭望塔接受紧急治疗。

“超人——别干愣着！”宙斯的神女喘着粗气说。她脚下的地板正因高温和蛮力不断碎裂，自己也被毁灭日不断地向前拖行。不出五十英尺，毁灭日就要踏出公园的边界。

超人飘起到空中，飞至毁灭日的正上方，接着向下迅猛一踏，将还在发出怒吼的怪物砸进了地面。坚实有力的拳头源源不断地落在怪物的脸上，但对方的皮肤如同钢铁一般坚硬，单纯物理的攻击几乎全无效果。

被激怒的怪物伸手扯住了超人的披风，一个甩手将后者扔了出去。克拉克在空中迅速翻滚接一个转身，重新飞回了戴安娜身边。他站在神奇女侠身前，双手握住紧绷的套索，用力猛地一拉，将试图从凹陷的地板中站起来的怪物再次扳倒回地面上。

“我的攻击有百分之九十二都是无效的。”钢骨还在半空中不断盘旋，躲避着毁灭日挥动的手臂。“数据分析显示这名生物来自氪星。”

超人再次飞到空中，试图用超级力量钳制着毁灭日的整个上半身。

“瞄准它的腿和脚试试！”他冲戴安娜大喊。

“试过了！我的剑不行！”还在用力拉着套索的女神吼了回来。

“钢骨，跟我一起攻击它的眼睛！”超人抬头向维克多示意道。他铆足了劲，第二次用密集的拳头砸向了怪物的面部。维克多的光炮也从上方不断落下，但这只是让眼前的怪物嘶吼得更难听了点。

突然，一种熟悉的橙红色在毁灭日的双眼周围不断显现，克拉克拳头下接触到的皮肤温度正不断升高。超人猛地飞速跃起，抱着维克多冲出了毁灭日的正面攻击范围。刺眼的红光从氪星怪物的双眼中喷薄而出，高温的热浪波及了超人的背部，深红色的披风下摆被灼烧得破碎不堪。

“嘶——”克拉克带着维克多在远处落了地，发出了一声吃痛的叫喊。他能感觉到背上已经出现了烧伤，在缺乏阳光的深夜他恢复得比往常要慢上一点点。

“热视线……”维克多低声道，“能伤到你，应该也能伤到他。”

氪星人点了点头，“我试试。”他双脚离地，转身向毁灭日飞去。

克拉克对热视线的控制并不如拳头好，他四下扫视了一圈，在闪电侠的疏散和救援下，视野范围内除了联盟成员已经没有其他人了。

正合他意。

超人睁大双眼，使用出和毁灭日相同的一招。红色的射线穿过空中的烟尘落在毁灭日身上，被后者用左臂全盘挡下。毁灭日坚硬的皮肤上留下了一条长长的痕迹，但旋即开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

“该死！”神奇女侠骂了一句，她的攻击看上去已经十分勉强，“有个氪星来的东西当敌人真是讨厌透了！”

“难道除了热视线就没有东西能伤到它了吗！”戴安娜继续大声地发泄着自己的抱怨。

“氪石！”克拉克在愤怒的女神身边落了地。“氪石肯定可以！”氪星人语气十分肯定地说，他冲戴安娜问道：“蝙蝠侠在哪？”

戴安娜收起长剑，专心拉扯着套索。“我让闪电侠把他扔到三个街区外了，你要干什么？”

超人没有顾得上回答她，而是立即在通讯器中大声地呼叫道：“蝙蝠侠！我们需要氪石，越大越好。千万别告诉我你已经把最大的那块销毁了！”

通讯器另一端很快传来了蝙蝠侠的答复：“收到。”然后，中间大约有半秒短暂的沉默，“超人，离开战场，回瞭望塔去。”

“……你在开什么玩笑！”克拉克又把音量提升了十分贝。

“回瞭望塔去，氪石和你不能同时出现在那个战场里。选一个吧。”蝙蝠侠的声音非常冷静。

一阵电流的杂音过后，另一个熟悉的声音接入了通讯器。

“毋需担心，艾尔老爷，”便士一的声音比蝙蝠侠还要沉着百倍，“运送氪石武器的飞机已经——”

“嘀”的一声后，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯的声音猛然消失在了通讯中——蝙蝠侠把他的管家封锁在了联盟的通讯频道外。

“回瞭望塔去。”

布鲁斯又重复了一遍。

随即，通讯陷入了静默。没有蝙蝠侠的声音，没有神奇女侠说话的双重回音，氪星人的超级听力只能捕捉到剩下的一丝丝通讯器还在工作运转的细微电流声——

蝙蝠侠把他踢出了联盟通讯频道。

蝙蝠侠竟然把他这个联盟主席踢出了联盟的通讯频道？

克拉克非常诧异自己在战况如此胶着的战场中还有心情站在原地挑了个眉。蝙蝠车的引擎声已经离这里不远，超人抖了抖身后只剩一半的披风，探查着蝙蝠侠刚才说话的方位，接着双脚蹬地，全力地向蝙蝠车的方向飞去


	14. Chapter 14

听到超人在联盟的通讯频道中找蝙蝠侠索要氪石时，阿尔弗雷德并没有多想。在与蝙蝠侠共同战斗，以及为对方做战场善后的数年时间里，他已经习惯了风云瞬息万变的紧张战局，能够对各种额外以及特殊状况作出最迅速的反应。

所以，在布鲁斯用简短的“收到”作为肯定的答复后，勤勤恳恳、兢兢业业的“便士一”便立即解锁了那柄氪石武器的程序锁，用先前设置好的代码指挥摇杆手臂进行自动装填，又按下了打开机库圆顶的按钮，只需再最后调整坐标，载有致命氪石武器的蝙蝠机就能点火起飞。

做完这一切大约只花费了阿尔弗雷德两秒钟的时间。对于一个已经有些上年纪的人来说，这样的操作速度足以令他给自己打个优秀。

但紧接着——

“超人，离开战场，回瞭望塔去。”

蝙蝠侠在通讯器中低沉冷静的声音打破了他刚刚一瞬间的自得。

阿尔弗雷德听着超人的声音陡然提高，十分怀疑自家老爷是否成功接收到了对方已经火冒三丈的信号。

过度的保护欲总是会适得其反啊……

阿尔弗雷德轻轻叹了口气，右手迅速地输入大都会中心的坐标，左手按下起飞按钮的同时接入了联盟的通讯频道：

“毋需担心，艾尔老爷，运送氪石武器的飞机已经起飞。”

话音一落，整个偌大的蝙蝠洞就陷入了一阵诡异的静默。

没有任何答复。甚至没有任何音频讯号的接入。蝙蝠洞硕大的电脑显示屏上亮起了提示信号中断的红色图标——

“信号中断，是否重新连接？”

“接入失败，是否重新连接？”

“接入失败，是否重新连接？”

不断响起的提示音让站在电脑前的男人扬起了眉毛。

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，老派的英国绅士，称职的严谨管家，前军情五处特工，蝙蝠侠背后的男人，蝙蝠洞最高权限的实际拥有者……被蝙蝠侠封锁在了通讯频道之外。

蝙蝠洞电脑AI的清亮电子女声还在重复同样的语句，阿尔弗雷德调出通讯接入界面，手动输入了戴安娜·普林斯的私人通讯代码——来源于数日前布鲁斯与戴安娜在卢瑟宴会上的那次谈话。

“戴安娜小姐。”阿尔弗雷德选择暂时跳过讲解来龙去脉的步骤，他面无表情，语调波澜不惊，“请做好准备迎接蝙蝠机，我有一件氪石武器要交给您使用。”

 

超人在半个街区外截到了蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠车的引擎轰隆作响，轮胎与地面高速摩擦。很明显，车内的人正狠踩着油门，毫无顾忌地向大都会中心驶去。

克拉克有一阵子没有近距离观察过蝙蝠车了，这部性能优越的陆地武装装甲车通常只会出现在哥谭街头。自从蝙蝠侠开始频繁地参与联盟事务后，克拉克更多时候见到的都是曲线优美、尾翼漆黑的蝙蝠机。

“蝙蝠侠，停下！”超人用相同的速度飘在蝙蝠车外，冲车内的人大喊。

当然，一如克拉克所料，漆黑的四轮战车运转平稳，丝毫没有要减速停下来的意思——这是经验之谈，当蝙蝠侠不认同你的看法时，一句话只说一遍是绝对不管用的。

“快停下！”克拉克猛地拍了一下车门，焦急地吼道，“神奇女侠和钢骨都搞不定的东西，你去只会给我们添乱！踩刹车啊！”

蝙蝠车的车身在外力作用下只是轻微地晃了晃，依旧没有任何要停下来的迹象。

好吧，看来说两遍也毫无成效，克拉克一点也不吃惊地想。

在每小时一百英里的超高车速下，他不敢贸然挑战强行截停蝙蝠车所带来的惯性冲击。超人抬头看了看距他们已经不过三百英尺远的战场，思索了两秒，随即用左手托住车身底盘，右手扒住车顶，脚一蹬地，将蝙蝠车带离了地面。

四驱战车的轮胎还在空中打转，轮毂发出了难听的摩擦声。与此同时，克拉克还捕捉到了车内传来的一声难听的咒骂。“别为难你的油门了！”超人再一次吼了出来，随之而来的是车内另一声尖刻的抱怨。

轮胎逐渐停止转动，蝙蝠车被重重地摔在了地上。克拉克右手抓着的地方已经凹陷下去，留下了一个难看的手指印。他双手用力，几乎是扯开了蝙蝠车的车门。蝙蝠侠双手放在方向盘上，目视前方，一动不动。

克拉克也保持着沉默，静静地倚靠在车门旁边。不远处的战场又传来了一声爆炸的巨响。

一秒钟后，蝙蝠侠终于肯赏脸把头转过来。

“你还在这儿做什么？不应该去帮神奇女侠他们吗？”蝙蝠侠平静地问。

“在等阿尔弗雷德的蝙蝠机。”克拉克轻轻踢了踢脚尖，“别这么看我，我知道蝙蝠机和你的车用的同一套导航坐标。”

蝙蝠侠闻言顿了顿，接着从车上跳了下来，灵巧地落了地。克拉克顺势跟着站直了身体，抖了抖自己的披风。

“蝙蝠机还有大约两分半钟就会过来。”超人指了指自己的耳朵,又朝哥谭的方向歪了歪头，“给我密码，或者我把你价值几千万美金的飞机撕个大洞。”他扬了扬下巴，“选一个吧。”

蝙蝠侠无视了克拉克语言上那一点点小小的报复心理。“我说了，回瞭望塔去。”黑披风的顾问坚持道，“还是你想挑战在氪石的影响下，能坚持几秒不从天上摔下去。”蝙蝠侠恼火地看了一眼左臂上的全息屏，上面的代表着蝙蝠机的小红点正向着大都会全速移动。“我的飞机外层可不含铅。”

超人换了个双臂交叉的姿势，眉头紧蹙。“神奇女侠和钢骨只能堪堪控制住那头怪物，他们需要氪石。”他的语气异常严肃，音量也跟着增大。

“没错，是他们需要，不是你需要。”

“我没空在这儿和你争论这个，蝙蝠侠！”

“好主意，那就别再跟我废话了。”蝙蝠侠抬起左腕，冲着通讯器喊道，“沙赞，给我泽塔——”

后面的话顾问没能说完。克拉克抓住了蝙蝠侠的手臂，在他毫无保留地使用超级力量时，蝙蝠侠也拿他没有办法。

“这不像你。”克拉克用上了X视线，盯着蝙蝠侠头罩下面的蓝色眼睛，“你不会置其他人的安全于不顾，”他放缓了语速，一字一顿地说，“戴安娜，和，维克多，需要，支援。”

“但那支援不必是你。”蝙蝠侠语气坚定地盯着他，依旧没有松口，“我们说的是氪石武器，而你是最差劲的人选。”

“不，我们说的是面对一个身高二十英尺，皮肤有如钢铁，能一拳击碎混凝土，还能使用热视线的氪星怪物。”克拉克压低眉毛，干巴巴地说，“我猜超人就算再差劲，也还是要比一个没有任何超能力的人强上一点。”

蝙蝠侠呼了口气，又低头看了一眼左臂上的信号点。“你想浪费时间试一试吗？看看我用氪石能不能打赢你？”他的语气中藏着些许焦灼，“一点点而已，超人。别忘了，面对氪石你不再是钢铁之躯。”

超人沉默了一小会儿。

大约十秒钟后，他抬头看了眼天空。

“一点点也聊胜于无。”他突然说，“我必须得对所有联盟成员负责，我不想看任何人受伤，蝙蝠侠，这之中当然也包括你……尤其是你……”超人把目光移了回来，集中在眼前的黑衣顾问身上，弯了弯嘴角，双脚开始飘离地面。“我会想办法赔你的飞机的，但我很有可能会受伤躺上一阵儿，所以你得等我晒好太阳——”

“你可能会死的……克拉克。”

蝙蝠侠伸手扯住他的披风，喊了他的名字。

 

这句话让超人停下了准备冲上天空的脚步。

B倒是曾经喊过一次“克拉克”，那是几周前发生在瞭望塔的事。彼时他只顾着沉浸在被B提前看破秘密身份的尴尬无措里，飞快地踏进泽塔传送舱只为了从B身边逃走。

但“你可能会死”并不曾出现在两人的对话履历中。不，倒不如说通常情况下，去担忧对方人身安全的一直是克拉克自己。他会在每一次任务前仔细考虑，思索谁的配合能覆盖自己掌控不到的死角，谁有可能会因为激烈的战场形势而负伤。B没有任何超能力，只能依靠他的智谋与铠甲，于是他的名字总是出现得最频繁的那一个。

与之相对的，B对他说过的话中，则更多是“控制好你的热视线”、“别再把墙撞穿了”以及“蛮力不能解决一切”等等，即便B真的夸奖他“干得不错”，也会在后面添上一句“但还可以更好”。黑衣骑士说这些话时总是会弯起嘴角，从喉咙中带出一声轻哼，里面藏着他独有的笑意与无奈。

所以这体验真的非常新鲜，超人——卡尔-艾尔——克拉克想。

他的超级听力状态良好，运转正常。五英里外的天空中响起了蝙蝠机引擎的轰鸣和机翼破空的声音；三百英尺外的战场上混杂着毁灭日的怒吼和神奇女侠有些不太得体的叫骂。在火焰噼啪燃烧和碎石四下飞舞的杂音中，他依然准确地捕捉到了眼前的人声带振动时那细小的变化。

联盟顾问一向沉着，冷静，稳重，但他此时的声音在微微发抖。

超人的脑海中回荡着蝙蝠侠的嗓音，迟钝地发觉自己似乎的确从未认真考虑过“氪石对氪星人是致命的”这件事。他低头，看到蝙蝠侠没有被面罩包裹的皮肤上淌着紧张的汗珠，下巴紧绷，薄薄的嘴唇几乎抿成了一条线。

这有可能是他最后的机会了……克拉克猛然意识到，但布鲁斯还没有迈出那一步，他只能自己向前——实际上，这应该算是某种妥协，但克拉克更愿意把它当作一种临机应变的策略——他摩擦着右手无名指上的指环，郑重地落在了蝙蝠侠身边。

克拉克当着蝙蝠侠的面摘下了他和布鲁斯·韦恩结婚时交换的那枚戒指。他拉过蝙蝠侠的手，把戒指放进了对方的掌心。在昏暗的天色下，那枚朴素的银色指环安静地躺在顾问黑色的手套上，内圈刻着的文字依旧闪烁着星星点点的流光。

“刻在上面的那句话，你知道它的意思。”克拉克纯净的天蓝色眼睛里亮起了一丝火焰，一个十分“超人”的微笑浮现在他脸上。

他左脚向前一步，站得更近了一些，稍稍低头，顺势吻了下去。

这是一个蜻蜓点水一般的吻——很短，只持续了一眨眼的瞬间；很轻，与他疑惑天上是否下雨时的那滴水滴无异。然而他的感受却是无比丰富的——布鲁斯的嘴唇是软的，是温暖的，是湿润的；他的呼吸弄痒了克拉克的下巴，他的胡茬扎上了克拉克的皮肤，他的头罩硌到了克拉克鼻子……

“我会回来的，布鲁斯。”

克拉克用轻快的语气说。

出乎意料，迎接他的不再是黑衣骑士的反对，不再是联盟顾问的坚持，也不再是蝙蝠侠的沉默。

布鲁斯扯下面具，左手揽过克拉克的后脑勺和肩膀，让两人的唇齿紧紧碰在了一起。

细密，绵长，热烈，浓郁——布鲁斯接吻的风格与克拉克大相径庭。如果不是地球人的肺活量实在有限，克拉克毫不怀疑布鲁斯会站在这儿和他亲到世界毁灭。

一分钟后，布鲁斯终于放开了他。毁灭日在不远处再次发出了一声洪亮的怒吼。

“对不起。”布鲁斯喘着粗气说。面罩把他的头发压得乱糟糟的，远处吹来的热风让他的额头也带上了细密的汗珠。“我不是有意要瞒着你的，我早该告诉你的。”

“我还以为我们已经跳过这一步了。”克拉克挠了挠后脑勺，又摸了把鼻子，有些尴尬地说。

他们离得前所未有的近，这反而让他有些无所适从。但布鲁斯的左手还搂着他的肩膀，制止了他试图往后退几英寸的脚步。

“不，我确实欠你一个这样的道歉。”布鲁斯没被电子设备处理过的声线清亮而有力，“我不该不跟你商量就请求联姻，不该在你主动揭开秘密身份时保持沉默，不该跟你提那些乱七八糟的恋爱建议——”

“是的，那些建议真是糟糕透了，”克拉克打断了他，有些忿忿不平地说，“我才刚决定原谅你来着，你可真会挑时候，布鲁斯·韦恩。”克拉克的声音掺杂了一点点假装出来的不悦。

火焰扬起的粉尘和热风已经吹到了他们脚下。

“去吧。”布鲁斯松开了抓着他肩膀的手，“别让他毁了我们的世界。”

克拉克点点头。“收好戒指，别弄丢了。”他叮嘱道，旋即转身，向空中飞去。

 

超人刚离地二十英尺高就掉了下来。与他一同落地的是手里握着一把长柄武器的宙斯神女，钢骨和闪电侠跟在她的后面，造型及其狼狈。

克拉克感到头晕目眩，试图从地上爬起来，布鲁斯飞快地扑到了他的身边。

“戴安娜！”布鲁斯低声吼道。

手握氪石战矛的亚马逊战士赶紧往后撤了几步。“抱歉，”戴安娜抹了一把脸上的灰，火焰熏黑了她的皮肤，汗水从鬓角向下流淌，“但是劳烦两位，能不能把眼睛从对方身上挪开，看看我的眼影有没有花。”

克拉克抻着脖子，向神奇女侠身后看去。丑陋的庞然大物已经倒在地上，了无生息，四周只剩下火焰还在噼啪燃烧的声响。

克拉克和布鲁斯尴尬地对望了一眼，双双冲戴安娜摆出了一个难看又尴尬的笑容。

上了年纪的女战士友好地翻了个白眼，挥挥手便飞走了，显然不愿意接触两人周围那黏黏糊糊的空气。

“你们得知道，”维克多假装清了清嗓子，“联盟可不是只有主席和顾问两个人，我们永远都是你们能信赖的战友，所以……下次你们没必要再为了这种事争论这么长时间……”

闪电侠踢了一脚路面上的小石子，跟着附和道：“没错，维克多的意思是……即便你们非得对彼此展示你们那点过度的保护欲——”巴里非常同情地拍了拍联盟人形电脑的机械肩膀，“也别忘了关通讯频道……”

“走吧，维克多，戴安娜一个人可搬不动那么大个的东西。另外——”闪电侠转身之前最后看了一眼布鲁斯的脸，语气愉快地夸奖说：“甜甜圈真的很不错！”

布鲁斯看着走远了的一红一银的影子，突然喃喃自语道：“是吗……我都没顾得上尝。”

“是真的。”氪星人终于从地上站了起来，“巴里逼着我吃了一个，除了有点甜，其他都很好。”

“那么——”克拉克随即挤了一个有些无奈的鬼脸，问布鲁斯，“我们还要离婚吗？”

布鲁斯打开拳头，看了看被他握在掌心的戒指，冲克拉克摆出了一个只会出现在“布鲁西宝贝”脸上的大笑。

“当然要了，我要重新办个婚礼，然后好好度一次蜜月。”

 

布鲁斯·韦恩要和超人离婚的消息经由克拉克·肯特本人的手发表了出去。

克拉克删除了自己电脑上那些批评布鲁斯的文章草稿，向报社请好了假，因为他没法去新闻发布会的现场；提前和玛莎打了招呼，让妈妈不要担心；与卡拉通了电话，以防自己的表姐真的去找布鲁斯的麻烦；又特意返回氪星，跟佐-艾尔叔叔和阿露拉婶婶说明了来龙去脉，好让外交大臣不要慌了阵脚。

“短短四个月就离婚是你们在联姻之初就计划好的吗？”

“有传言说你们要离婚是因为出现了第三者，请问这是真的吗？”

“请问这会影响韦恩基金会对正义联盟的经济援助吗？”

此起彼伏的相机快门声和记者们语速飞快的询问在大都会的会场内响起，氪星和地球的联姻到此为止。布鲁斯·韦恩和超人相邻而坐，两人脸上的笑容比太阳还要灿烂，不禁让人们猜测，他们的婚姻到底出现了什么糟糕的问题，以致于让双方都对宣布离婚狂喜无比。

 

“心情如何？”回程的路上，布鲁斯问。

克拉克抱着他飞过哥谭的地平线。太阳刚刚落下，空气中还带着些许炎热的余温。

“不怎么样。”克拉克说，“明天上班还有一大堆超人和你离婚的新闻要写。”

“那就别去上班，留在家陪我一起策划婚礼。”

“我再请假佩里会气出中风的。”

超人带着布鲁斯降落在了一栋摩天高楼的天台上。克拉克紧皱的眉头证明他刚刚的担忧似乎并不全是玩笑。

“接下来也会很忙，”克拉克掰着手指数着，“超人要接受《星球日报》的专访，要单独出面代表氪星再发表一遍和平声明，还要在任务中躲避大都会记者们的围追堵截，而克拉克·肯特，他至少两星期内都得马不停蹄地疯狂赶稿了……”

“不过离了也好——”克拉克还是给了布鲁斯一个大大的拥抱，“四个月来，超人无论到哪都要被记者们询问和你结婚的问题，我早就已经受够了。”

“克拉克……”布鲁斯突然说，“你好像忘了一件事……”

“什么？”

“克拉克·肯特接下来可不止要写他的新闻稿件——”

克拉克突然意识到了什么，神情惊恐地看向身边的人。

“克拉克·肯特还得和布鲁斯·韦恩结婚。”布鲁斯故作无辜地耸了耸肩，“哥谭市疯狂的狗仔队一定会令你印象深刻的。”

他们的恋爱和婚姻中大概会永远充斥着无关人等了……克拉克一副愁眉苦脸，而布鲁斯笑得前仰后合。

不过此刻，整座城市的天空都只属于他们两个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这儿的各位。其实时间拖太久我已经有些忘记当初为什么要写这篇文了，而且实际上因为偏离了一开始的大纲，到第9章的时候我就有些写不下去了，不过本着无论如何也要写完的心态终于还是煎熬地完成了它，没能把故事最好的全貌带给大家真的很遗憾。当然，如果这个故事能带给大家哪怕一点点快乐，我也就心满意足了。


End file.
